Howl for Me
by celtic7irish
Summary: HPSS. Revamped. Saved from an attack by Death Eaters, Harry finds himself in the Forbidden Forest, being attacked by a beast known as a Jachyra. With Voldemort hot on Harry's heels, and new bonds being formed, it's time to end the war once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter One: Birthday Wishes**

Harry Potter stretched tiredly as he woke up from that night's Voldemort-induced vision. He winced as he sat up, reaching for his glasses and listening warily for any sounds indicating that his Uncle Vernon had awoken. When he heard nothing but the familiar creaking of the house around him, he relaxed. Apparently, he had successfully managed to avoid screaming this time.

Relaxing back into his pillows and slowly working out the tenseness his muscles had developed from the aftereffects of the Cruciatus curse that the Dark Lord had cast that night, he glanced over at the clock on his bedside table. Five thirty in the morning. Sighing, he rose from bed and got himself dressed in some of Dudley's old hand-me-downs. He used a bit of old rope to secure the pants around his emaciated form.

Harry had always been small for his age, as a result of hard physical labor and very little food, but ever since Sirius' death a few months ago, he had all but refused to eat. He ate enough to keep himself alive, but no more, and his work load was still as heavy as ever.

Once he was dressed, he reached under his bed for his school things. The Dursleys had locked all of his homework and school stuff in the closet at the beginning of the summer, but Harry had expected this and committed his homework to memory. Before he got off the Hogwarts Express at the train station, he hid some things within the overly large clothes he was wearing—some quills, ink, and parchment, his wand, invisibility cloak and picture album.

Of course, unable to actually do research, he knew full well that his work would be below par, but hopefully it would be a great deal improved from previous years. After Sirius had died, Harry had thrown himself into his studies, a fact which delighted Hermione to no end. And now that summer was here, he spent a lot of time revising everything he had learned. Every now and then, when the Dursleys went out, Harry was able to pick the locks on his door and the cupboard and retrieve some of his school books for research, but it wasn't often that he was able to do so.

He had already been told that he could not go to the Weasleys this year, but that he would be able to go with them to Diagon Alley a week before school started for his new supplies. He also planned on picking up a few other items while he was there as well. Harry vowed to himself that he would never again cause somebody else's death by his own stupidity and misplaced sense of Gryffindor bravery.

As always seemed to happen in the early morning hours, when he was incapable of falling back to sleep, usually after being subjected to several rounds of the Cruciatus curse, courtesy of Voldemort, his thoughts strayed again to the Department of Mysteries and Sirius' death behind the veil. He knew that it was his fault that his godfather was dead and had accepted it long ago. At first, he blamed others—Dumbledore and Snape mostly—but he knew now that had he actually listened to the adults around him and studied Occlumency, Sirius' death might have never happened.

He vowed on the first day back to practice Occlumency every night. When he got back to school, he planned to make a formal apology to Professor Snape for violating his pensieve last year, and to do as others had suggested and ask the Potions Master to resume teaching him Occlumency. He had enough death on his hands—he didn't need any more.

Sighing, he stretched and stood up, moving to the door just as the locks clicked open and Petunia banged on the door, calling him downstairs to fix breakfast. She and Dudley were going out to London today to do some shopping after breakfast, while Uncle Vernon was at work, and Harry would have a long list of chores to be completed before they returned.

Of course, Harry thought darkly as he prepared breakfast for the Dursleys, Vernon was most likely to make it back first. Frowning, Harry tried to recall if there was anything special going on at work today that might keep Vernon a bit later. He didn't much care for any of his family, but Petunia and Dudley were always preferable over his uncle…mostly because they didn't have such high intimidation factors.

Harry scowled as he realized that today was his birthday. Well, tonight, but that didn't make any difference. As much as he loved receiving gifts from his friends, he didn't want to cause trouble…which was exactly what a horde of owls arriving at midnight caused.

Dammit! His birthday should be the one day of the year when he didn't have to worry about his own family turning him out for causing them all sorts of grief. Still, the acknowledgment from his friends would make his list of chores easier to get through.

The Dursleys came in just as he finished setting the table and he waited patiently in a corner for them to be done so he could do the dishes. Aunt Petunia shot a glare at him and set a list on the counter—at a glance, it appeared to be about two pages long. Dudley proceeded to stuff his face—they had given up on the diet idea completely, as it didn't appear to be doing any good—while Uncle Vernon read the newspaper.

Petunia and Dudley were the first to leave, after Harry's whale of a cousin smacked him a few times with his Smeltings stick for practice and entertainment. As Harry washed the dishes, Vernon prepared for work. Before leaving, he stuck his head in the kitchen and hissed, "You'd better write a note to your freaky friends today. I'll read it when I get back." Harry just nodded, and his uncle walked out the door, heading for work.

As soon as dishes were done, Harry picked up the list Aunt Petunia had left, starting with the outside jobs. He'd do the inside during the hottest part of the day so he didn't burn or become dehydrated. He watered the plants and painted the fence. He planted several more rosebushes in Aunt Petunia's garden, and cleaned out the garage. He mowed the grass, and trimmed the low branches off the trees. He really didn't see how he was supposed to wash the cars before the Dursleys got home since they weren't there, and suspected that it had been done that way on purpose.

Having the outside jobs done, he moved swiftly to the inside. He only had about an hour left before Vernon came home. He swept, vacuumed, dusted, and did the laundry. Before he could clean out the fridge, rearrange the cabinets or change the sheets, he heard Uncle Vernon's car in the driveway. He kept working, knowing full well that even if Vernon didn't show it, he was well aware of today's significance. Harry just hoped that maybe the sight of him working would please Vernon enough for him to conveniently 'ignore' a flock of owls that night...provided, of course, that the neighbors didn't see.

Sure enough, the first words out of Uncle Vernon's mouth were "Boy, did you get all your chores done?"

The mocking tone in his voice told Harry that he already knew the answer full well, but he answered anyhow, lest the man think he was being impertinent. "No, sir." He didn't bother to clarify, as it wouldn't have done him any good.

Vernon came into the living room and smirked at Harry, who was down on his hands and knees sweeping up under the couch. "No? And you expect me to allow a bunch of ruddy owls to enter this house, contaminating the place and scaring Petunia?" Harry didn't respond, biting his lip on a sarcastic comment and waiting to see what happened next.

What happened was that Vernon changed the topic. "Where is the letter to your freaky friends, boy? Let me see it." Harry felt his eyes widen. Oh, shit! He had forgotten completely about writing that letter to the members of the Order, assuring them that he was fine. He was supposed to write every three days, and Vernon made sure he did so.

He must have made some sort of noise, because next thing he knew, and hand was tightly gripping his hair and Vernon's purple face was filling his vision. "What was that? Did you forget to write to them? Trying to get them to come here, boy? So lonely now that you'll all but invite those…those…_freaks _into this nice, normal house? Well, you can forget about it right now, boy! I won't let them step foot in this place. Do you hear me?" he demanded, glaring fiercely at Harry, though he had at least relinquished the raven locks.

Harry bowed his head and lowered his eyes to the ground. This posture had two purposes; it satisfied Vernon that 'the boy knew his place', and it allowed Harry to hide the defiance he knew was in his expression. "I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon. I'll get that letter written right away."

Vernon sneered at him—though it didn't hold a candle to Snape—and walked away. "It had better, boy. You have fifteen minutes." The last thing Harry saw before his uncle left the room was a smug, self-satisfied smirk, as Vernon muttered something about, "Tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
Chapter Two: A Welcome Rescue 

Still puzzling over his uncle's odder than normal behavior, Harry went immediately to his room to write the letter to the Order, not wishing to anger Vernon any further. Besides, there wasn't much else to do at the moment. Pulling out some parchment, ink, and a quill, Harry composed his letter to the Order.

"Hey, everyone. I'm doing fine here, the Dursleys are still treating me all right, and making sure that I'm writing these letters on time so that you know you don't have to worry about me. When can I meet everybody in Diagon Alley? I guess I still have to wait a while, huh? Guess that's all for now. Say hi to everyone for me, all right? See you in a couple of weeks.

_Harry Potter"_

Checking over it one more time to make sure that it sounded 'happy' enough, he moved out to the dining room and set the letter on the table, where it would remain until after Uncle Vernon came up to read the letter and let Harry send it out. Quickly moving to the kitchen, he prepared dinner for the Dursleys, snagging some toast, an apple, and a glass of milk for himself, before returning to his room.

Over in her cage, Hedwig cooed softly at him, concern evident in her eyes, and Harry grinned at her. "Hey, girl. You'll get to stretch your wings tonight," he promised. His faithful snowy owl hooted in acceptance and settled down, closing her eyes and getting some rest before the long flight to Grimmauld Place she'd make a few hours later. Snuggling into his thin covers, Harry mimicked his owl and drifted off to sleep.

He was woken two hours later by Vernon stomping up the stairs. Flinching, Harry hoped that Vernon would just read the letter, approve of it, and leave, but he doubted it somehow. His life just wasn't that easy. Sure enough, Vernon came swaggering into the room, read over the letter, made several scathing comments to Harry about his heritage, penchant for making trouble, freakiness, and just his worthlessness in general. Harry stayed silent with effort, hiding his face to avoid showing the growing anger and indignation at his uncle's words, though he was certain that the tenseness radiating off of him gave his emotions away.

Once Vernon left, Harry sighed with relief. Whistling softly to Hedwig, Harry unlatched her cage door. He handed her the letter and said simply, "You know what to do, girl. Get some food and rest there before coming back, all right?" Hedwig gave a hoot of confirmation before flying out the window, heading for the command center of the Order of the Phoenix.

Still tired, Harry changed into an overly large pair of pajamas and crawled underneath the threadbare blanket on his bed, determined to try and get some sleep tonight, even if the snake-faced bastard didn't want him to. Before he dropped off, he had a fleeting thought that things would be much easier if only he didn't have that connection to Voldemort…or if the menace would have just _stayed _dead like he was supposed to. But then again, wishes were for dreamers, right? And he couldn't afford to be a dreamer.

BREAK 

Harry Potter once again woke up from a Voldemort-induced vision—a Dark Revel this time—and realized instantly that he had screamed with the Cruciatus curse. Sure enough, he heard the telltale thumping of his uncle stomping down the hall towards him. Glancing at the clock, he read eleven forty-eight. Twelve more minutes until his sixteenth birthday, when he'd be of legal age in the wizarding world. Of course, that wouldn't help him any now, but it was still a nice thought.

Light flooded the room as Uncle Vernon threw open the door, his face blotched several different shades of red and purple. Harry wondered vaguely if he was going to kill himself one of these times; getting that angry couldn't possibly be healthy for the other man.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to wonder about anything else, as his whole world exploded in a brilliant flash of spell-fire. The door to his room was shattered as several spells smashed into it, and Harry saw the blurry outlines of Death Eaters in the doorway. The curses flew immediately, one of them shattering the bed that Harry was on, and he quickly flattened himself against the wall behind him, using the remains of the bed as a shield as spells flew around him, some of them ricocheting through the room, and still others hitting him as they reflected off the walls.

It was then that Harry realized it had been Uncle Vernon who had given him away. The stupid man probably wasn't even in the house right now, delighted that he'd be getting ready of Harry once and for all.

Only vaguely aware of the yelling surrounding him, Harry's vision began to blur as the spells continued to strike him, only slightly hampered by the bed frame, and he began to lose consciousness. With Death Eaters surrounding the house, his eyes fell upon the clock on his bedside table. Twelve o'clock. "Happy Birthday, Harry," he muttered dryly before the welcoming darkness consumed him.

**BREAK**

Meantime, at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Remus Lupin was pacing the kitchen floor. He had just gotten Harry's letter, but something kept nagging at him—something was wrong, he just knew it. Of course, Hedwig's obviously irritated state wasn't helping matters any. She had delivered the letter, but had refused both food and water and was shifting restlessly on the back of one of the arm chairs in the living room, hooting in distress every couple of minutes, as if trying to warn him about something.

His first thought was that something must be wrong with Harry, but he had the letters that stated he was fine, and besides, wouldn't Dumbledore have known if something wrong with the child? Perhaps Hedwig was irritated for some other reason. Was she perhaps waylaid on the way here? Was she trying to warn him? What was wrong with her?

His thoughts were abruptly cut off by a call from the fireplace. "Remus?" He turned towards the fire, startled, and saw Albus Dumbledore's face staring out at him worriedly.

"Yes, Albus? What is it?" he asked anxiously, wondering what could possibly have the old wizard so harried looking.

"Is Severus with you?" Remus just nodded in confirmation and left the room. Apparently, whatever needed to be said required Snape's presence, so he was going to get him.

He found the man sitting down drinking a glass of firewhiskey and reading a potions journal of some sort. "Severus, Albus has firecalled and wishes to speak with you," he spoke softly, so as to not startle the paranoid ex-Death Eater and end up staring down the other man's wand. Severus looked up at him and glared, then stood and swept from the room, Remus following behind him.

When they returned, Albus got right to the point. "There's something wrong at the Dursleys. Harry may be in danger, the alarms are going off that indicate that he is in great peril. I need you two to go and check up on him and do whatever needs to be done to ensure that he is safe."

Severus snarled. "Albus, surely you cannot be serious. That brat Potter is always breaking rules and endangering himself and others. I doubt he's in any trouble, and even if he was, surely there's no need for me to go as well."

Albus just looked at him sternly and replied, "I am very serious, Severus. We cannot lose him, and must ensure that he is all right. I need you to go because Remus needs backup and there's no one else available right now, and because you carry potions on you that may be needed. Now go." With that, he disappeared, leaving the two men standing in the living room staring at the empty fire.

"Well, I guess we should get going," stated Remus, ignoring the death glare and scowl that his companion shot at him. "The sooner we check on Harry, the sooner we can leave," he added as incentive to get the other man moving. Truth be told, he was worried sick about Harry. He just knew that something was very wrong with the raven-haired teenager, and he only hoped that they made it in time.

Leaving the safety of 12 Grimmauld place, Remus and Severus apparated to Privet Drive and immediately found what the problem was. Dark figures surrounded the house, and Remus had only a moment to spare wondering how Voldemort had found the place before they were running, racing to save who they could.

Severus quickly assessed the situation and led them through the back door, sliding easily through the shadows and remaining unseen by the attacking Death Eaters. Remus muttered an "Alohomora" and opened the door. Working quickly, they glanced around the lower level before heading up the stairs.

There were several rooms up here, but the Death Eaters only seemed interested in one, at the end of the hallway. Harry's room.

Quickly stunning and securing the four Death Eaters that surrounded the room, Remus and Severus slipped inside, staring aghast at what—and who—they found.

The room itself appeared to have been torn apart by wild animals. Scorch marks created grooves and divots in the walls, caused by spellfire that had been reflected off of other objects. Shards of wood and glass were strewn about the floor, caused in the destruction of furniture and the single window in the room.

The single bed had been slammed into the far wall and splintered in half. Behind the destroyed piece of furniture was Harry, who had apparently managed to roll out of the way enough to use the sturdy wooden frame as a makeshift shield. Pulling the heavy frame away from the wall, the two older wizards just stared at the small child hidden there.

The only way they knew that it was Harry they were looking at was the mop of unruly black hair and the lightening shaped scar that stood out darkly against the pale skin of the small boy. Blood was everywhere, and what they could see of his body was mottled in bruises, ranging anywhere from black and blue to ugly shades of purple and green and red. Harry's breathing was shallow, as if he was trying to protect his lungs, which meant that he most likely had a few broken ribs.

As they stood there, staring down at him, petrified, lids slid open and Harry's brilliant green eyes, dulled with pain, stared up at them. "Professor Snape? Professor Lupin? What are you doing here? The letter said I was all right. I didn't think you'd come. Though I'm glad you have," he added as an afterthought.

Remus' eyes widened in shock at Harry's words. He didn't think they'd come? What ever could have made him believe such nonsense! There obviously was a great need for them to come, judging by Harry's appearance. Fortunately for them all, Severus seemed to regain his capacity for speech first, and spoke curtly, "Potter, where are your school things?"

Harry blinked at him uncomprehendingly at first, but then answered the question as it sunk into his hazy, pain-filled mind. "In the cupboard under the stairs, except for a few things, which are hidden beneath a loose floorboard under my bed." Severus just nodded, then turned and walked back out the door, heading down the stairs. They heard him pause in the middle of the hallway, hesitating in front of the Dursley's bedroom, before continuing on his way, and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

Remus dropped to his hands and knees and reached under the bed, searching for the loose floorboard Harry had mentioned. Once he found it, he pulled out the pillowcase full of stuff and shrunk it all. Then he waited for Severus to show back up, which he did a few moments later. Walking over to Harry, he held a vial to the boy's lips. Harry clamped his mouth shut and tried to turn his head away, refusing the potion, but Severus was having none of it.

"Potter, for Merlin's sake! If I wanted to poison you, I wouldn't do it in front of the werewolf! Just drink the damn potion." Harry flinched and opened his mouth obediently, drinking the potion Severus held in front of him. Finally, he was done, and he collapsed back onto the floor, exhausted. Leaning down, Remus went to pick Harry up, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up, he saw Severus and noticed that the man was barely containing his anger. "Let me carry him, Lupin. Otherwise, I'm liable to land myself in Azkaban for doing something foolish." Remus just nodded silently and let Severus bend down and lift Harry into his arms. He knew exactly how the other man was feeling. Glancing around once more, Remus and Severus left Number 4 Privet Drive behind, taking Harry with them back to the Order's base of operations. Once there, they would get Poppy to floo in from Hogwarts and look the boy over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Three: Best Intentions**

Remus and Severus returned with Harry to Headquarters and firecalled Hogwarts. Albus' head appeared in the fire almost immediately, the twinkle gone from his eyes and a distressed frown on his face. "Is Harry all right?" he asked worriedly.

Severus just shook his head in the negative, while Remus felt the anger well up inside him. "No, he's not okay, Albus! How dare you leave him with those muggles! Death Eaters found it, Albus! From what you've said, there's no way they could have done that unless someone from inside _gave _them the address. He's never going back there again, not after this. I don't care what you have to do, but get him away from those wretched muggles for good!" he snarled, voice threatening.

Albus had paled during his rant, and now he spoke. "It's worse than I feared, then." He seemed so sad. "Once again, I've failed the poor boy. I sent him to his Aunt's house to protect him from Voldemort, but I didn't think to protect him from his own family. I'll send Madame Pomfrey over immediately, and I will follow as soon as I can." With that, he left the fire, and Remus returned to Harry's side while Severus waited to show the school nurse to Harry's bedroom.

When Madame Pomfrey arrived, she glanced wide-eyed at Potter and immediately snapped into nurse mode, chasing the two men out of the room while she checked the teen over and healed what she could. The two men waited impatiently, each lost in their own thoughts, until Dumbledore arrived, at which time they explained, in detail, what they had found when they went to the Dursleys residence. Dumbledore immediately sent some Order members over to Privet Drive, but he doubted that the Death Eaters would still be there. The three wizards waited anxiously for the mediwitch to come back out and tell them what she had found, although they had a pretty good idea what had happened.

Two hours later, a harried Madame Pomfrey showed up in the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of tea before turning around to face the three men. She quickly laid out her consensus-bruises, cuts, broken ribs, burns and several other, more mild injuries caused by ricocheting spells. It was almost as if the Death Eaters were unable to control where their spells went once they had cast them.

Fortunately, there were no puncture wounds, or else she would have had a worse time patching him up. Physically, he should be able to make a full recovery. Emotionally was another story, she pointed out, glaring at the Headmaster, who sighed and bowed his head. "I will do everything I can to ensure that young Harry never has to go back to the Dursleys again, but I need him to tell me what happened first. Do you think he will? The easiest way to keep him from going back is to bring the Dursleys into court on charges of neglect and premeditated assistance with murder."

Pomfrey sighed and shook her head, "It won't be easy, Albus. He's scared to death that he'll be sent back to them regardless, and he's ashamed for having needed help in the first place. Nevermind that he's not permitted to use spells in the summer and could have been expelled for it, had he survived the assault. It could take him weeks, or months, to talk about it," she admitted.

Albus sighed. "We don't have that kind of time, Poppy. If he doesn't give us the information we need to arrest them, then he's going to be sent back there, no matter what we try to do. You know what Fudge is like." Poppy just shook her head and went back upstairs to check up on her patient, leaving the three men deep in thought.

When she came back down, she instructed Remus in giving Harry potions and making sure he rested and ate, then requested that Severus return to Hogwarts with her to work on some more healing potions, since her stores were nearly depleted. Albus went with them as well, still pondering over the newest obstacle in protecting Harry Potter, leaving the werewolf alone with the young wizard. Sighing, he headed upstairs, figuring that he might as well see how the boy was doing.

Sticking his head in the door, he called softly, "Harry?" He watched intently for any sign of movement.

The form on the bed shifted slightly, uncovering a mop of raven hair and tired green eyes, and Harry offered him a weak smile in acknowledgment. "Hello, Professor Lupin," he greeted just as softly.

The older wizard moved into the room and perched on the end of Harry's bed before speaking again. "I'm not your professor anymore, Harry. You can call me Remus, or Moony, if you'd prefer." Harry just nodded, and Remus looked at him in concern. "You really shouldn't be up yet. You need to get some sleep. When you wake up, I'll give you some food and some healing potions, all right?"

Harry nodded, but continued staring at Remus, his expression unreadable. "What is it, Harry?" he asked softly, encouraging the younger man to speak.

"You aren't going to hurt them, are you?" Harry asked quietly, scrutinizing him as if to divine the truth just by staring at him hard enough.

It took a moment for Remus to figure out who he was talking about. Once he did, he sighed. "No, Harry, I'm not going to hunt them down and hurt them or anything, but we are hoping to bring them to trial on charges of neglect and premeditated assistance in a murder, in an effort to keep you from ever having to return to them."

Harry winced, then said desperately, "No, please, don't have them arrested. I don't want to see them again, and I don't want to talk about it," he pleaded, his eyes and tense body showing his distress. Remus' eyes widened in concern and he attempted to soothe the boy, promising that nothing was going to happen yet, and that there was still time to consider all their options while he recovered. Once Harry had calmed down some, Remus tucked him back in and fed him a sleeping draft, sitting by his side until it took effect and Harry drifted off into sleep.

Rising from the bed, he headed for his own room. It was late, and he hadn't gotten any sleep this night. He was exhausted. Not even bothering to undress, he collapsed onto his own bed and fell asleep immediately.

After several days of bed rest and eating properly, Harry was able to move about a little. He was still forbidden from any sort of strenuous activity, but he could sit at the kitchen table for his meals now. Nobody else had stopped by for more than a few moments, and Harry spent a great deal of time with Remus. Surprisingly, Professor Snape was the only other person he saw with any regularity, as he was always popping in and out to check up on Harry and deliver some more healing salves for the boy. While the blows hadn't been too accurate, there had been enough spells to do some serious damage to his body and his magic.

On the day he was to be moved to Hogwarts, where he would continue his physical healing in the Infirmary, Harry woke screaming from another Voldemort-induced vision, only he knew that this one couldn't have possibly been real. Apparently the bastard had taken to sending him nightmares now, mostly lies, but with a grain of truth in them to make them believable.

His uncle was talking directly to Voldemort, disparaging Harry and telling the Dark Lord where they lived, and all around them were people he knew - Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Professor Snape, even Ron and Hermione - and they were laughing and taunting him, telling him that he was worthless, a freak even in the wizarding world, and that he was nothing more than a weak little child, incapable of defending himself against a handful of Death Eaters. When his uncle left, the others began advancing on him, and he noticed that he was chained down, unable to escape the wrath of Voldemort, or of his friends and family. As the first of the figures – Sirius - reached him, he screamed and bolted upright in bed, shaking and shivering.

Hearing a noise, he glanced at the doorway and saw Remus, his eyes filled with concern as he moved towards Harry. Not yet capable of separating dream from reality, he freaked and scrambled out of bed, pressing himself into a corner of the room and curling into a fetal position. "Please, no, pleasepleaseplease," he chanted over and over again, like a mantra against his own internal demons.

Remus had frozen when Harry had bolted in a flurry of limbs and panicked cries, but now he moved swiftly over to the young man, sitting beside him and touching his shoulder lightly. That proved to be a big mistake, as Harry lurched upright and swung out at Remus, catching him across the jaw. Shocked, Remus froze as Harry continued to lash out at him. Finally snapping from his daze, he grabbed the younger wizard's arms and pulled him abruptly into his lap, holding him firmly and rocking the both of them, whispering soothing nonsense in the boy's ears. Gradually, Harry quit trying to break free and sagged in his arms, weeping silently, sobs wracking his body.

He fell asleep like that, resting in Remus' arms, and that's how the Headmaster found them that afternoon, when he came to pick Harry up and escort him back to the school. He had finally made a decision concerning how to get Harry to speak about what had happened to him at his relatives' house, and how Voldemort had known about Privet Drive, but he was worried. It was a rather underhanded method, and he didn't know what Harry's reaction would be. He could only hope that the boy would understand that it was for his own good. He'd give him a chance to speak on his own, but if he refused, then Dumbledore would be left with no choice.

Coughing lightly to let Remus know he was in the room, he moved over to them. Remus stood carefully, still holding Harry firmly in his arms, and nodded. Together, they moved down the stairs to the living room where they'd floo back to Hogwarts. Remus had to get another dose of Wolfsbane, so he'd bring Harry to the school and get his potion before returning to Headquarters.

They arrived directly in the Infirmary at Hogwarts, where Madame Pomfrey was waiting for them. Remus set the still sleeping Harry on the bed and tucked him in, explaining quickly what had happened earlier that day to the other two people in the room. Once that was completed, he headed for the dungeons and its resident Potions Master, while Dumbledore took a seat in a corner of the Infirmary, watching the sleeping teenager with a pensive look, while Madame Pomfrey bustled about, preparing potions and waking him up long enough to take them and to eat some food before feeding him Dreamless Sleep.

After the nurse had left, ignoring Dumbledore's presence in the room, the Headmaster rose and cast an enervate on the sleeping boy. He didn't know how much time he had, and this needed to be done quickly and without interruption if the boy still refused to tell him who was responsible for allowing the the Death Eaters to attack.

As emerald eyes opened, the Headmaster smiled congenially and asked him, "How are you feeling, my boy? Better?" Harry just nodded, offering his own genuine smile, which made Dumbledore's feelings of guilt increase exponentially, but his resolve was hardened, and he knew that in the end, it would be for the best.

"Harry," he began seriously, causing the young wizard to look up at him nervously, "I need you to tell me what happened to you over the summer at your relatives' house, so that we can bring them to trial and prevent you from ever having to go back there."

Harry's eyes widened, and then he scowled. "No. You don't need to know. It won't do any good, anyhow. Fudge will just find some way to bring me back, and they'll come after me again," he trembled lightly, then scowled again, angry at himself for showing such vulnerability in front of the Headmaster.

Dumbledore, realizing that Harry wasn't likely to give him any answers in the near future, relented and reached into his robes, pulling out a vial of clear liquid and offering it to Harry. When the young wizard just stared at it suspiciously, the Headmaster sighed. "It's all right, Harry. It's just a drought to calm you down a little, nothing that will hurt you. I can understand if you don't want to talk about it right now."

Harry blinked, then accepted the vial and swallowed the liquid hesitatingly. Gradually, his eyes slid out of focus and his expression went lax as he sunk into the bed. Dumbledore had slipped a few drops of Veritaserum into the Calming Drought, determined to get enough answers out of Harry to have his relatives arrested and brought up on charges.

Sighing in resignation, Dumbledore began his questioning, asking Harry for as many details as possible and recording everything he said. He learned of the verbal abuse and hard labor that Harry had suffered through even as a small child. He learned about Dudley's game of "Harry Hunting" and about Aunt Marge's pet bulldog, Ripper. He learned of Vernon's ultimate betrayal in leading Voldemort right to his doorstep. He learned far more about the life of the Boy Who Lived than he had ever wanted to know. And he knew then that he had failed this child. Hardening his resolve, he retrieved the antidote from his robes and fed it to Harry, vowing to protect him better and to make sure that nothing like the Dursleys ever happened to him again.

As the antidote kicked in, Harry stared at Dumbledore in disbelief and anger, but the most prominent emotion in those expressive jade eyes of his was betrayal. The Headmaster had betrayed his trust once again, and this time, he wasn't sure he could ever forgive him. Crying out in rage and fear, he burst out of bed and was flying out of the hospital wing and down the corridors before Dumbledore had a chance to react.

He ran on and on, never really knowing where he was going, but trusting that his feet knew where he was headed and would get him there. He passed no teachers on the way, and soon found himself outside, running across the grounds and towards Hagrid's hut. Without knowing quite what he was doing, he angled away from his friend's home and headed for the Forbidden Forest.

Once inside, he continued to run, stumbling every now and then, as his mind whirled in circles. Professor Dumbledore had betrayed him again. First he left him at the Dursleys, even when Harry had pleaded with him to let him go somewhere else-anywhere else. He had not told Harry that Voldemort might be trying to possess him or told him of the Prophecy last year until after Sirius had died during that fiasco in the Department of Mysteries. And now he had lied to Harry and fed him a truth serum, forcing him to retell and relive all the memories of his time at the Dursleys, the ones that he left behind while at Hogwarts.

At that moment, Harry knew hate like he never had before. He hated Voldemort, surely, but even though that was personal, it had happened years ago, and he had never trusted the monster. But Dumbledore - oh, how he had trusted the Headmaster, even when he hid important things from him. And now he had betrayed that trust, and Harry hated him for it.

Eventually, his weakened body made itself known and he slowed down, stumbling to a halt and glancing around. He was in a clearing somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, but he wasn't sure where. Looking up at the sky, he noticed that the forest was illuminated fairly well by the full moon. He spared a brief thought for Remus, trapped by the moon in his wolf form for the night, then started trying to find his way out of the forest. He was pretty sure he had come here on a relatively straight path, so he should be able to return to the school by turning back around and going in the opposite direction from where he was facing.

Stumbling back through the forest, he kept his eyes and ears open, trying to be aware of the area surrounding him. He had been foolish to run out here at night, especially without his wand, which was still in the Infirmary with Dumbledore. Harry's thoughts turned once again to the manipulating old bastard, and the bitterness welled up inside him. He would return to the school because it was his home, and at least the Headmaster fought for the Light, but he didn't think he'd ever trust him again.

An hour later, weary and stumbling every few steps, Harry began to falter. He saw the tallest turrets of the castle through the trees, so he knew he was heading in the right direction, but he was cold and hungry and exhausted, and he knew his body couldn't take much more. He had been moving on adrenaline earlier when he had fled, but now that the boost of energy was gone, he was feeling drained.

"Almost there," he whispered to himself. He was so intent on reaching the school and the warmth and safety of its walls, that he forgot to pay attention to the forest around him, and so didn't hear the snuffling breath of the crouching figure that watched him with eager amber eyes, tracking its prey's weary, stumbling movements. Before Harry had time to register what was happening, he was being borne to the ground in a whirl of teeth and fangs. As sharp canines bit into his collarbone, missing his throat only by chance, Harry did the only thing he could think of - he screamed.

He threw his arms up in a desperate attempt to stave off the wild beast on top of him, but the monster just clawed and bit at his arms, breaking one of them in the process. As Harry continued to weaken, he thought he heard shouts and felt the tingle of magic shooting over him and hitting the creature crouched on top of him, but he couldn't be sure. He was barely aware of the weight lifting off of him as his attacker fled into the forest, and he lost consciousness before he ever saw his rescuer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Four: Confessions and Comfort**

Harry groaned lightly as he woke up, and recognized his surroundings before he even opened his eyes. He was back in the Infirmary. Damn it! He had just gotten out of here a very short while ago, and now he was back in. Harry spent more time in here every year than the rest of the student body combined, it seemed. The only person who might even come close to his record was Professor Snape, in his duties as a spy against the Dark Lord.

Harry concentrated on remembering how he got here, but all he really recalled was a bunch of fractured images - twinkling eyes, and a calm voice questioning him; tripping over roots as he ran through trees, amber eyes gleaming madly at him, filled with bloodlust; sharp pain shooting through his body as the creature tore at him.

Sitting up with a gasp, Harry's eyes widened in panic as he tried to recall exactly what had attacked him. It was the night of the full moon and the monster had sharp canines and fur, and he thought it had four legs. Were there any werewolves around other than Remus, who was locked up inside Order Headquarters? Was that what had bitten him? Was he a werewolf now? Where the hell were answers when you needed them!

As if on cue, Madame Pomfrey walked back into the Infirmary, with a scowling Potions Master following close behind her. When she saw that Harry was awake, she bustled over and started checking him over, muttering under her breath about stupid children who ran into the Forbidden Forest on the night of a full moon, without thinking about what they were getting themselves into.

Professor Snape, in the meantime, just glared at him, scowling and making Harry shift around in his bed uncomfortably. "Umm...could one of you please tell me what happened?" When the mediwitch shot him a sharp glance, he clarified, "I remember running into the forest after Dumbledore tricked me, and being attacked, but I don't know what it was that attacked me. Was it a werewolf?" he asked nervously, not really sure whether or not he wanted to hear the answer.

"No, it wasn't a werewolf, nor was it a vampire, young man. You appear to have been bitten by a Type Two Lycanthrope, but Professor Snape didn't get a clear look at what flavor of creature it was. However, your eyes don't have any amber flecks in them, so it wasn't a werewolf. What it was, we won't know until you shift on your own for the first time."

The whole time Madame Pomfrey was talking to Harry, Severus was staring at him strangely. Harry frowned back at him, arching an eyebrow in silent inquiry, but the Potions Master just shook his head and moved towards him. "We have told the werewolf what happened, and he will be here shortly to see if he can figure out what exactly attacked you last night."

Harry nodded, then furrowed his brows in confusion, turning back to Madame Pomfrey. "You said that I have Type Two Lycanthropy, right?" When the nurse nodded in confirmation, he asked, "What does that mean, and how is it different from werewolves like Professor Lupin?"

Surprisingly, it was Professor Snape who answered him. "There are five main types of lycanthropy. The first consists of those like Lupin, who are forced to change on the full moon and who need a potion to maintain their human minds during those nights. The second type is what we believe you have, which allows you to change at will and keep your mind, but the change is not natural, and so will always cause a great deal of pain every time you transform, though it is believed to get easier with practice."

"The third type is a natural evolution, where a person can change at will, without the pain of transformation, but they lose themselves in the beast at that time. Then there are those who are bitten and trapped in a half form, usually with ears, tail, sharp canines, and claws, but those are rare. The final type of lycanthrope are those who are closely related to the Animagi and can shift painlessly into their animal form at will while still retaining their mind."

Harry just nodded, trying to take all this in. So, if he was the second type, then he could change at will and maintain his human mind, but the transformation would still be very painful. That just left one more question. "Will I still be forced to change on the full moon?"

This time Madame Pomfrey shook her head and answered, "You are tied to the moon, but depending on your flavor, you're tied to a different phase. Only wolves are tied to the full moon. Wererats are tied to the new moon, wereleopards are tied to the half-phase and forced to shift twice a month, werehawks aren't bound to the moon at all, and so on and so forth. You were attacked on a full moon, but that doesn't mean a thing if the lycanthrope that attacked you isn't linked to a moon phase. We've already ruled out wolves and predator birds, but we are unsure of the symptoms of some of the less common types of lycanthrope. Once Remus gets here, we'll be able to tell you more."

Harry sighed, leaning back against his pillows and pondering his life. Pity he was the Boy Who Lived, it made his life a lot more difficult. If this came out about him having lycanthropy, he would be in so much trouble, especially if people knew he could shift at will. Wait a minute...shift at will! There was a simple way to find out what he was. He could simply shift now, and they'd know.

He mentioned this to Madame Pomfrey, and her eyes widened as she scolded him. "You're injured, Mister Potter, and shouldn't be shifting at any rate. I don't think you understand just how painful the actual transformation is. When Remus gets here, he'll be able to tell us what flavor you are, and we'll go from there. Until then, don't try shifting or I'll end up keeping you here all month! Do I make myself clear?" Cowed, Harry nodded his head meekly, afraid of incurring any more of the mediwitch's wrath.

Professor Snape just watched the scene, obviously amused. It almost reminded him of himself when he was confined in the hospital wing, always wanting to get out of bed and being lectured by the school nurse - almost. He would never admit to any similarities between him in Potter, not even something as trivial as the fact that they both spend so much time in the Infirmary that they each had their own beds.

However, he was still curious, and this showed as he approached Harry once the boy had promised Poppy that he wouldn't try shifting or getting out of bed until she gave him permission to do so. Something was wrong when he spoke of what he remembered a few moments ago. He sounded bitter and betrayed, and Severus couldn't help but wonder just how Dumbledore had tricked the boy. Probably just some trivial thing that injured the boy's pride and sent him running recklessly into the Forbidden Forest.

He shied away from the memory of when he and Remus had found Harry in the small room, bloody and broken. Harry Potter was still an insufferable prat who lived only to make his life hell, just like his father. A part of his mind whispered that he knew this wasn't true, and that Harry had never known his father long enough to act like him, but he quashed it quickly, keeping his scowl firmly in place.

Once he was sure Poppy was busy elsewhere, he glowered down at the Potter brat and hissed, "What did you mean earlier when you said that the Headmaster tricked you? What could have been so terrible that it sent you running into the forest, you stupid child?"

Harry just stared back at him with narrowed eyes, the suspicion evident. "You should know exactly what he did," he retorted. "After all, you're probably the one who made it for him!"

Severus blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. A sick feeling began to develop in the pit of his stomach and he asked again, "What did he do?"

Potter must have read something in his expression, because his gaze softened and he looked down at his hands, clasped in his lap. "After Madame Pomfrey gave me Dreamless Sleep and left, Professor Dumbledore enervated me and asked me to tell him about the Dursleys and what happened. I refused to talk, and he offered me a potion, telling me that it was only a calming drought. It had Veritaserum mixed in with it, and he asked me all about the Dursleys and Vernon's betrayal, forcing me to relive all of it."

By this time, Harry was sobbing soundlessly, afraid and ashamed. He had just told his potions professor, the man who hated him without reserve, that Dumbledore had betrayed his trust. The sadistic bastard would probably laugh at him and inform all his Slytherins that the famous Golden Boy of Gryffindor had been tricked by the Headmaster and forced to reveal his humiliating past in its entirety. He waited, bracing himself for the cutting insults or malicious laughter that was sure to come from the older man.

Severus was stunned. Albus had fed this child Veritaserum without telling him what he was doing, and without anyone else there to make sure that nothing went wrong? Was he mad! That was illegal, twice over. First for misrepresenting the Veritaserum, and then for dosing a student with it. Never mind that the child was Harry bloody Potter; he was still a student at the school, and as such, it was Dumbledore's responsibility to protect him.

Another thought hit him. Now Harry no longer trusted the Headmaster to do what was in his best interest or to keep him safe, which is why he had fled. Albus had just lost the one thing that kept Harry firmly on the side of the Light - Harry's trust that he'd protect him and his interests. True, the old wizard had failed Harry by sending him back to his relatives' house every summer, but since the boy had never told anyone what went on there, he couldn't really blame the Headmaster.

But this, this was a betrayal of the worst kind - Harry had trusted Dumbledore to keep him safe and protect him, and then the Headmaster had fed the child Veritaserum and questioned him about things he obviously wasn't ready to talk about yet.

Jerking himself out of his shock, he glanced down at Potter to see his shoulders shaking in silent sobs, his body tense as if waiting for a strike. He probably was, Severus mused. After all, it's not like Severus had ever encouraged the boy, or even been halfway decent to him. And now he had been abused, neglected, betrayed twice over, and infected with lycanthropy, all in the span of a few weeks, those last two occurring within the span of a few hours.

Biting his lip, Severus sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Potter. He had experience with stressed and traumatized students - after all, he was the Head of Slytherin and had comforted his students many times throughout the years he had held the position. Of course, this was Harry Potter, the bane of his existence, but he had just been grievously hurt and needed comfort, and the Potions Master was the only one around.

Praying that the boy wouldn't strike him, and that nobody would walk in and witness what he was about to do, Severus sighed lightly and wrapped his arms around Potter. At first, he tensed up, trying to pull away, but Severus just held him tightly, whispering comforting nonsense in his ears until Harry began to relax in his arms, exhaustion and an undeniable need for affection of any type taking hold. Snuggling down into the Potions Master's arms, Harry drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Five: Jachyra Discovery**

When Harry awoke next, it was to the sound of voices whispering urgently outside the room. He found that he didn't have to strain at all to hear them. Apparently, his lycanthropy was already affecting him.

Remus Lupin had apparently arrived while he'd been asleep, and Professor Snape had left his bedside as well. Harry flushed, embarrassed at breaking down in front of the snarky git of a potions professor. He only hoped that the man wouldn't spread rumors around the school, as he'd end up implicating himself as well. The thought was a small comfort - after all, Snape wouldn't have to mention himself at all, only that Harry had broken down after he discovered he had lycanthropy.

Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of those thoughts, he began to actually pay attention to the conversation going on nearby. "I'm telling you, Albus, Harry has no scent whatsoever. It's almost as if he's not there. What kind of predator do you know of that has no scent, other than perhaps a thestral?"

Harry snarled silently, eyes narrowed in malice. Apparently the Headmaster was in on the conversation as well, the meddling old fool. Of course, he supposed it made sense, since the old wizard was supposed to protect the student body from danger, and right now, that included him.

"I do not know of any creature that has no scent, although there might be something in the library, or in my own collection of books. We'll start by looking there. For now, Remus, go on in to Harry and talk to him, make sure he's holding up all right." Remus must have nodded, because next thing he knew, several sets of footsteps were heading in different directions away from him, save one, which must have been Remus.

Curious about just how much his lycanthropy had given him, Harry tried sniffing the air, and his eyes widened. The sterile scent of the hospital wing overlay everything and permeated the air around him, but he could smell several other strands as well. There were the scents of various potions that had been opened and probably given to him, as well as the scents of people that had been in the room and nearby. The stronger scents must have been of those people who had been in the room for a significant amount of time.

He stopped sniffing the air as Remus walked in, offering him a tentative smile, which he gladly returned. "Hello, Professor," he greeted. Remus just raised an eyebrow and Harry corrected himself. "All right, then. Hello, Moony. Better?" he asked teasingly and Remus relaxed, nodding and this time giving him a genuine smile.

"Would you care to explain what happened to put you in this state, Harry?" he asked quietly, once he was seated comfortable in an armchair next to Harry's bed. Harry opened his mouth to explain about the attack, but Remus shook his head, cutting him off. "You're incredibly agitated right now, your body is tense, and I was wondering what's got you all riled up, that's all. Strong influxes of emotion aren't really good, especially before you've managed to gain at least some control over your beast."

Harry blinked, then frowned, considering Remus' question. Then his eyes widened and he blurted out, "He didn't tell you what he did, did he?"

Now it was Remus' turn to frown. "Who didn't tell me what? What's wrong, Harry?" The young wizard shook his head in frustration and explained to his friend what exactly Dumbledore had done to him. When he was done, the bitterness still lacing his voice, it was Remus' turn to tense up as his face twisted into a snarl.

"How dare he! He knows that's illegal, and to put you through that without your consent! I'm going to kill him," he spat, lurching out of his seat. He was yanked back down by Harry, who just shook his head at him, silently begging him to calm down. Once Remus had his emotions under some sort of control, he hissed dangerously, "I'll never forgive him for this, Harry."

Harry just nodded and replied grimly, "Me, either. I trusted him, and he betrayed me. I'll listen to him and let him figure out what's wrong with me, but there's no way I'm letting him run my life anymore. It's mine, and I'm not going to let him mess it up any more." A sudden thought struck him and he asked Remus, "Do you know if the Dursleys have been arrested yet?"

Remus just blinked and shook his head, taking a moment to come out of his daze and process Harry's question. "Not yet, they haven't, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

Harry nodded once again, then decided to tease the werewolf a little. "And what exactly were you just thinking of, gazing into thin air like that?"

Remus looked at him and said seriously, "I'm still trying to figure out what kind of lycanthrope you are. But more importantly, I was putting some pieces together, although I still don't have the whole picture." Harry just cocked his head curiously, silently encouraging Moony to continue talking. "When I was out there talking with some of the other professors, Severus kept throwing angry looks at the Headmaster. They seemed to make the man uncomfortable. Then, when Albus sent me in to check up on you, Severus threw me an odd look. I'm beginning to wonder if he doesn't know what type of lycanthrope you are already, and if there's a reason he was keeping it a secret from Albus if he does."

Harry blinked, processing that, then slid out of bed. At Remus' protest, he turned back to the older man. "Look, Moony, you said that Snape might know what type of lycanthropy I have, right?" Remus just nodded and Harry continued. "When I woke up in here after being attacked, I broke down and cried in front of him, and told him about what Professor Dumbledore did. I'm thinking that he doesn't trust the Headmaster with this, and threw you that look so that you'd seek him out after you checked up on me. Well, seeing as that it's my life, I want to know what it is as well, so I'm coming with you. It's not like I'm still weak or anything. The lycanthropy seems to have taken care of that rather quickly."

Remus nodded and quickly stood up, moving with Harry out of the Infirmary and down the hallways towards the dungeons. His logic made sense, and the werewolf couldn't really find fault with it. Although he did wonder at the quick healing. Most lycanthropes didn't get their increased healing capabilities until after their first transformation, no matter what type they were, and even then, it was nowhere near as quick as Harry's had been. He just hoped that Severus could answer some of his questions.

Once they reached the dungeons, Remus took the lead and led them to Severus' private living area, knocking on the snake portrait and waiting for Severus to answer the door. He knew it might take a while, if the Potions Master was immersed in his research.

Harry was bored almost immediately as they waited for Professor Snape to open his door so they could talk to him. Sighing, he glanced at the portrait guarding the entrance to his professor's lair and decided that he might as well do something to get rid of the boredom.

_Hello_ he hissed, getting a small jolt of satisfaction at seeing Remus jump, then watch him with rapt fascination. _My name is Harry. Who are you?_

The snakes blinked out at him and hissed back **_\Did you just ssspeak to ussss, human?\_**

Harry grinned before hissing again. _Yessss, I ssspoke to you_

The second snake pulled itself upright and stared hard at Harry. **_\You are a sssspeaker, Hunter. There are not many of your kind. I am Quicksssilver, and thisss is my sissster, Sylrissin. What do you wissssssh from usssss?\_** Harry blinked at that. He was just making conversation to pass the time. Although, now that he thought about it, maybe he could get at least one answer from them.

_ A sssshort while ago, I wassss bitten by a monssster, but I do not know what it wasss. I am now the sssame as the creature. Do you know what I am?_ The snakes both straightened and stared at him, tongues flicking out to taste the air.

They blinked in surprise, if snakes could blink. **_\You are indeed a rare persssson, young sssnake-child. You are a Jachyra, the ultimate hunter. You will be a great predator, ssspeaker\ _**

Well, at least now Harry knew what he was - a Jachyra. Of course, that didn't explain what a Jachyra was, but at least this way, if Professor Snape really didn't know what he was, he'd have somewhere to start looking. And, from the way the snakes had spoken, it seemed a high compliment indeed to be a Jachyra.

Harry was about to question the two snakes further when the portrait door opened and he glanced up to see his potions professor glaring down at him. "Come on in, Potter. Lupin," he commanded gruffly, heading back inside without waiting for them. "We don't have time for you to chit-chat with the snakes."

Harry just rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. His professor might be able to tell him more about Jachyras, so it wouldn't do any good to piss him off now. Sure enough, Professor Snape led them to his living room, where they sat down on chairs in front of a fire, and the raven-haired wizard got out a large book, flipping through it to the page he needed.

Harry took the time to look around his professor's living quarters. It wasn't anything like he expected. Rather than the green and silver he had expected, the walls were a deep royal blue, with flecks of cream dashed across them, blending in and creating chaotic swirling patterns that were easy on the eyes. The ceiling was a simple beige. The chairs they were seated on were of a warm brown leather that matched the wooden frame around the fireplace.

Harry idly wondered what the rest of his professor's rooms looked like as he waited for Snape to begin his explanation, or his questions, whichever came first. When the wizard cleared his throat lightly, Harry brought his attention back to the task at hand and stared at his professor, unblinkingly.

This appeared to unnerve the Death Eater spy, for he fidgeted nervously in his seat before speaking. "I need to know a few things in order to determine whether or not I have the right type of creature. If I do, then you have a very rare form of lycanthropy, and there is no potion to help you through transformations. We could try to create one, of course, but it might take a good deal of time."

Harry nodded in acquiescence, then spoke. "While we were waiting in the hallway, I asked Quicksilver and Sylrissin what I was, and they told me that I was a Jachyra, and a powerful hunter. What else can you tell me about Jachyras, other than that they are an extremely rare flavor of lycanthrope, and I happened to have had the misfortune of being attacked by one?"

Professor Snape blinked, surprised, then shook his head and answered Harry. "Well, first of all, the attack wasn't a mistake. After all, it was a Type Two lycanthrope, meaning that it still retained its human mind after transformation. They are indeed very rare because it is rumored that they only appear when they are needed. Apparently, they are meant to be great warriors in their animal form and have unending loyalty to whomever they chose to serve, guarding them from all brands of harm."

"They are all but immune to pain curses such as the Cruciatus, and can turn most any magical attack into pure energy to be used by themselves in a fight. However, their loyalty is very difficult to obtain, as they are proud and independent creatures that do not trust easily, hence the need for transferring the lycanthropy to people when necessary."

Harry blinked, interrupting Snape's lecture. "Are you trying to tell me that Jachyras aren't actual lycanthropes!" Snape scowled at him, but answered nonetheless. "No, they are lycanthropes, but they do not infect others unless it is absolutely necessary, usually during a war. And even then, they are very careful who they choose."

Remus smirked at this and stated, "It's too bad that Albus has lost Harry's trust, then, isn't it? I don't suppose his Jachyra form will feel any sort of loyalty to him."

Snape nodded, then looked to Harry. "When you feel ready, I would like for you to shift into your Jachyra form. Once you have shifted, you will be drawn to the person or persons who you feel the most loyalty towards, and they will be the ones you protect."

Harry nodded, frowning. "Are there any qualifications for the person a Jachyra guards? I mean, could it be Ron and Hermione that I protect, or will it most likely be someone else? How do I tell?"

Snape shook his head. "You won't know until you shift, although I would guess that while you may care for Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, they are most likely not the ones you will guard, simply because you have not trusted them with everything, nor do you appear to wish to."

The young wizard thought this over, and his eyes widened as he paled. "Oh, Merlin. No, no, no, no, no. It's you two," he whispered hoarsely. When the two older men just looked at him, he continued, "You two are the only ones who I've actually told everything to willingly. Professor Snape when I broke down in the Infirmary, and Remus before I came here. It'll be you two that I protect."

The conviction in his voice was evident, and the three wizards sat there, stunned. Professor Snape was the first one to speak. "Oh, Merlin, this can't be a good thing, with our job descriptions." Harry looked at him sharply before realization dawned. Of course, his professor was a Death Eater spy, and his friend was a werewolf, and Harry would feel obligated to protect them both. Remus might not be so bad, if they could arrange for him to remain at Hogwarts, but how in the world was he going to handle protecting Snape?

Harry thought about this, before getting an idea. "Would it be possible for me to attend Death Eater meetings with you?" he asked quietly, trying not to incur the Potions Master's wrath. Severus glared at him and opened his mouth, no doubt to launch an entire tirade against foolish Gryffindors, but Harry cut him off.

"Why not? Surely Voldemort knows about Jachyras, and having one that is loyal to you will surely be beneficial, won't it? It's not like he'll have to know it's me. I'm assuming that there are such creatures as Jachyras in the world, just like there are real wolves?" Snape nodded, silent. "I know they're probably rare, but that could only be better. After all, with a loyal Jachyra, I'm sure Voldemort will understand the implications, and you can honestly say that I hold no loyalty to Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Snape just nodded, and Remus sighed. "Well, we might as well at least make sure that this is right and that his loyalty is indeed with the two of us. If it's not, or if it's shared with others, we'll need to figure something else out." The other two wizards nodded consent, and the room fell silent once more, each person immersed in their own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Six: Choosing Loyalty**

Harry slid to the floor in preparation to shift. It was now several hours later from when they had held their conversation, and he was ready to try. The three wizards had decided to wait until after curfew, so that if Harry's loyalty lay with someone else, he would not yet be able to gain access to them until the two professors had time to explain. Since he'd retain his human mind, he'd know exactly who he was looking for, and could tell Professor Snape and Moony when he shifted back to human.

There were no accurate descriptions of Jachyras in any of the books that were held in Hogwarts, and they had very little information to go by. They knew of the Jachyra's legendary loyalty, but not much more.

Sighing, Harry tried to brace himself for pain before reaching deep inside himself and seeking out his beast. It was curled up within him, almost like a contented cat that he was loathe to disturb and bring screaming to the surface. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his magic and pulled.

An itch started along his body, but surprisingly never grew into pain, even as he felt his bones shift and fur sprout from his changing body. Apparently, not only were Jachyras rare, but they were closer to a Type Four lycanthrope than a Type Two, and only felt that intense itching sensation. All in all, it wasn't that bad, and Harry knew that he'd be able to shift at will without having to worry about that pain.

As his eyes distorted and slid out of focus, he saw that both men with him were standing, tense, in front of the door, ready to let him out should he require it. When his eyes finished shifting, he could suddenly see with startling clarity. And his senses! Now he knew why the Jachyra was considered such a powerful hunter. His sense of hearing and smell was incredibly keen, allowing him to scent out each different individual in the school, and to hear even the ghosts as they slid by. Apparently the Jachyra body would be excellent for spying, because he wouldn't need to be in the same room to overhear a conversation, or to tell who was talking.

Blinking, he started moving, finding that walking on four legs came naturally to him. The protective urges hadn't kicked in yet, so he used the time to wander over to a mirror and gaze into it, taking stock of what he was feeling.

His body was sleek like a panthers, but with rough fur like a wolves. The fur was a beautiful honey gold color, with streaks of silver along his muzzle and down his chest. His eyes were set on either side of a long, slender face, and shone a brilliant violet, with silver irises. Apparently, even your eyes changed color when you shifted, and not all Jachyras had amber eyes.

He could feel the muscles coiled beneath his fur, like velvet-covered steel. Snarling at his reflection, he noticed the sharp pearl canines. He was confused momentarily when he didn't feel any claws, but then he realized that they were sheathed, like a cat's. Letting them out, he sighed with satisfaction and turned sideways to observe the rest of his new body.

He was large, perhaps the size of a small pony, and his tail was reminiscent of a wolf's. He had a long mane of silver-toned hair flowing in a thick line from his forehead to the base of his tail. His fur was shiny and well-kempt, and on his forehead was a solid black blaze, the only black found anywhere on him. Fortunately, it was not shaped like a lightning bolt. Otherwise, he was sure this form would have been a dead giveaway.

Turning to the other two wizards in the room, he grinned at them, which didn't appear to put them at ease any. Realizing that he must still look pretty fierce with his lips pulled back in a silent snarl, he trotted towards them and wagged his tail, coming to a stop in front of them and sitting at his feet.

Remus blinked, then asked cautiously, "Harry? Are you all right?" Harry just nodded and let out a low growl, trying to reassure the two men that he was fine. Suddenly, he was distracted as the raven-haired man in front of him shifted over to the side and started moving away from him. Whining, he followed and gripped the man's leg lightly in his jaws, which seemed to frighten him.

Desperate to assure the man that he meant no harm, he released his leg and lay down on his back, offering his underbelly in a gesture of submission and trust. Hesitantly, the man crouched down and reached out a long, pale hand, running it lightly through his fur. Harry growled in approval, and the man grew a little bolder, combing his fingers along his underside.

The Jachyra became aware that the other man wasn't petting him, and he looked over, frowning. He let out a whine and thought petulantly, **Why won't you pet me, too? Are you afraid?**

The other man blinked as his eyes widened and he stuttered, "Did you just talk to me?"

Harry rolled his eyes and growled at the werewolf. **No, I was talking to the other werewolf standing by the door**

Remus moved over cautiously and thought _Can you hear this?_

Two voices answered him. **Of course** came from the Jachyra still laying on its back on the floor, and an affirmative **_Yes, I can hear you_** came from Severus.

Remus moved over to Harry and Severus, awestruck. "This is amazing!" he said out loud. "We can communicate in our minds, so there's no need to worry about eavesdroppers." The raven-haired spy just nodded while Harry demanded that Remus pet him as well. Apparently, these two were indeed his humans, as he felt no desire to leave the room. He said as much to the two men and rolled gracefully to his feet, preparing to shift again.

Fur receded, and bones snapped back into human form. The agility and sheer power Harry had felt before dimmed as he called his beast back into himself, leaving Harry with a slight sense of loss, although he knew he'd get over it in time. His eyesight grew poorer, but surprisingly stopped at perfect vision for a human. Apparently, his lycanthropy had also taken away his need for glasses. He still had a keener sense of smell and better hearing than the average human, but it nothing compared to the information system his body had turned into as a Jachyra.

It was Remus who first noticed the other changes Harry's first transformation had brought. He pointed out the long, shaggy mane of raven hair that cascaded down past his shoulders, and the lean body. Harry's body was no longer malnourished and thin, but instead lean and fit and strong.

They debated using concealment charms, but knew that doing so would gain Dumbledore's suspicion, as if they were trying to hide something. In the end, they decided to just leave the changes and try to explain them some other way. Harry informed them that he'd take care of his friends if they could handle the staff. Then came the most important question.

"Where do I live? It's not like I can go up to my tower if this feeling of protectiveness is going to be a part of my human self as well, and classes might pose a problem as well." Severus frowned, considering his words. Surprisingly, Harry was actually the one to answer his own question. "How would being your apprentice work? That way I could stay with you, and you'd teach me all my subjects so that I can still take the NEWTs. And it's not like Dumbledore will object, once we tell him I'm a Jachyra and you're one of the people I'm going to feel protective of. And we can get him to let Remus stay here at Hogwarts with us, nearby, can't we?"

Remus and Severus both nodded agreement, and Snape suggested that they all stay in his quarters that night. Of course, since Harry didn't know how to control his protective urges yet, and they were all tired, they'd have to share the bed tonight. They'd start working on his control tomorrow. Which reminded Snape. "You didn't look like you were in any pain during your transformation." Harry just nodded and explained about the intense itching that he had felt instead of pain. This pleased the Potions Master and made Remus smile in relief that the child wouldn't have to cope with the pain every time he shifted.

Harry and Remus hadn't brought a change of clothes, so they borrowed some of Snape's. As they crawled under the covers, Harry situated between the two men, Harry asked the question he'd been itching to since he first realized that he trusted his potions professor. "Professor Snape?" he asked quietly. When he received a grunt in response, he continued, "Since I'm going to be protecting you and all that, is it all right if I call you Severus?"

Silence filled the room as Harry waited for an answer. "You may call me Severus, but only when we are alone, and if it changes to Sevvie, I will hex you so hard you won't know what hit you."

Harry just grinned in triumph and replied, "Yes, Severus." Snuggling down in the covers, Harry dropped off to sleep, comforted by the presence of the two men on either side of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Seven: Tenacious**

Harry was awoken early the next morning by a shifting of the bed he was laying in. Without taking the time to think about it, he shot out an arm and grabbed hold of the person who was trying to leave the bed, refusing to release him as he snuggled further under the covers.

He was snapped into the waking world by his said person's sarcastic voice. "Mr. Potter, as much as you might want me to stay, I'm afraid I really must get up now. If you could please let go of my arm, I would be able to do so." Blinking blearily, he focused on his professor's scowling face and slowly let him go.

As Severus got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, Harry sat up and looked around the bedroom. He had been too tired last night to really look at the place. It seemed bare, almost, unlike the comfortable living area they had been in the evening before. The main object in the entire room was the huge four-poster he and Remus were laying in, with deep blue cotton sheets and a glossy black silk cover.

Harry found himself listening for sounds of Severus despite himself, worried that something might happen to the man while he was out of his sight. He knew that this couldn't be a good thing, since his loyalty was divided by two men, but for now, he didn't see what he could do about it.

He briefly considered shifting into his Jachyra form so that he would be able to track the older man very easily, but decided that the Potions Master, no matter how accommodating he was at the moment, might not take too kindly to having his privacy intruded on. Sighing, he did the only thing he could think of. Turning to Remus, he shook the werewolf, forcing him to wake up.

Before Remus was fully awake, Harry had pulled him out of bed and was dragging him out of the bedroom and into the living area, where his nose picked up Severus' scent again and he relaxed. Remus just gave him a bleary-eyed glare and sulked, "Is there a reason you dragged me out of bed, Harry?" Harry found it odd that none of them seemed particularly surprised or upset about the fact that they had all slept together in Severus' bed last night, but figured it must just be a side-effect of his bond with them.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I know it sounds ridiculous, but when he got too far away and I couldn't sense him anymore, I started panicking, afraid that something would happen to him without me there to protect him. However, I found that I couldn't leave you either, so I had to drag you with me. I'm sorry."

By the time he was finished with his explanation, Remus had woken up enough to be coherent and to understand what Harry had just said, and Severus had entered the room, listening to his explanation. Nodding now, he stated, "Since it is a weekend, we will use today and tomorrow to practice on your protectiveness, so that you can control it a bit better. After all, should you actually come with me to a Death Eater meeting - which I still think is a rather idiotic idea on your part - we can't bring Remus as well, not without getting him either inducted or killed, so you'll have to understand that we can be safe without you nearby."

Harry nodded in understanding, then frowned. "But I don't understand why it's like this. I mean, perhaps in Jachyra form, it would be understandable, but in human form as well?" Severus and Remus just shrugged in response, and Harry slouched in his armchair. This was really bad. If he couldn't control his protective urges, he'd had a whole lot of trouble on his hands. Of course, being Snape's apprentice would help matters, but what about Remus? Surely he wasn't going to share quarters with them as well? Maybe he'd be placed somewhere nearby.

Speaking of apprenticeships and living quarters, Harry asked another question. "When are we telling Professor Dumbledore, and what are we telling him? He'll know what a Jachyra is, but he might not let me apprentice with you, or he might not let Remus stay."

Severus headed for the kitchen as he answered Harry. "Well, I figured that you'd be the one to make him see the error of his ways if he tries that. After all, even Albus knows what a Jachyra is capable of. I'm sure he'll understand."

Harry sulked, but didn't answer. Remus looked over at him. "Harry, was what he did really so bad?" Ignoring the younger wizard's death glare, he continued, "He only did it so that he could bring charges against the Dursleys so that you won't ever have to go back to them, you know."

The Jachyra just scowled and retorted, "No, Remus, the Veritaserum stunt was just the last of many. He left me with the Dursleys when I constantly pleaded with him to send me anywhere but there. He refused to tell me that Voldemort might try to possess me, which led me to believe that stupid vision last year that got Sirius killed. He's also let me get into so much trouble, offering only enough help to keep me alive, barely. No, the fact that he lied to me and questioned me against my will was just the last straw."

Remus frowned, "What do you mean, he offered you just enough help to keep you alive?" By this time, Severus had walked back into the room with three cups of tea, which he distributed to his two guests before sitting down and lighting the fire. So Harry explained about his 'accidental' finding of the Mirror of Erised that led to him retrieving the Philosopher's Stone, and the sending of Fawkes' and the Sorting Hat that held Godric Gryffindor's sword during the Chamber of Secrets fiasco. Then in third year, he had allowed Harry both his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map, and had let him and Hermione use a time turner to help Sirius and Buckbeak escape. Fourth year, he couldn't really think of anything, although he was sure that there must have something he did concerning the Triwizard Tournament beyond hiring yet another minion of Voldemort's. Finally, there was last year, where Dumbledore permitted him to teach the secret student organization, Dumbledore's Army (DA for short), which he then led into the Department of Mysteries and danger, resulting ultimately in Sirius' death.

And now, this year, he had used Veritaserum on him. Yes, all of it may have been for the greater good, but it took away much of the control that Harry needed over his own life. After all, his life was already ruled by Voldemort and a prophecy; he saw no need for the Headmaster to get involved as well.

When he finally fell silent after his rant, he was slightly amused to find the two men struck speechless, staring at him wide-eyed as the implications of his accusations set in. "By Merlin, he knew! He knew what was going on, and he let you do it anyhow? And he let you lead others into danger with you?"

Harry just nodded in confirmation to Severus' questions. "Of course, you know that Professor Dumbledore knows everything that goes on in this castle."

Remus chuckled, attracting the attention of the other two wizards. "I always wondered how Sirius managed to escape with Buckbeak. He never was entirely sure how you managed to get there that night. Now I know."

Harry found himself grinning in response to the werewolf's amusement, but Severus just scowled. "I knew that you had something to do with. Locked up all night, indeed," he huffed. The teenager in question just grinned cheekily at him, not bothering to say anything.

Sighing, Remus stood up and moved towards the door. "I suppose we really ought to let Albus know what's going on. That is," he added darkly, "if he doesn't already know." The other two just nodded and stood up as well, all three of them heading for the Headmaster's office.

Once there, Severus gave the password, "Canary Creams," and they rode up the spiraling stairs. Once again, Dumbledore called them in before they had a chance to knock and announce their arrival. However, they gained a rather vindictive sense of satisfaction when they saw his eyes widen in slight surprise as the three of them entered the room together. The shock was soon covered up by that damnable twinkle, but none of them had missed the look.

Once they were all seated in front of his desk, having refused his offers of tea and lemon drops, Severus nodded to Harry while speaking to Albus. "We have discovered what kind of lycanthrope he is, and we need to work some things out." While he was speaking, the aforementioned lycanthrope slid to the floor and began shifting, doing his best to ignore the intense itching that accompanied the transformation, knowing that scratching wouldn't help him any, and might only make it worse.

Once he stopped shifting, he blinked and looked around the office, letting his senses do most of the work for him. The first thing he noticed was that the omnipotent Albus Dumbledore had been completely floored, although his facial expression didn't give anything away. Apparently, he knew exactly what a Jachyra was, and held a certain amount of awe and respect for the creatures. Harry resisted the urge to bare his teeth at the Headmaster, knowing that it most likely wouldn't do him any good, and might only serve to actually alarm the old wizard.

"Who's he loyal to?" was his first question, and the most important one at that.

Severus just gestured at himself and Remus, stating, "That's what we need to talk to you about. We're going to work on his control so that he doesn't require us both to be in the same room all the time, but we still need to stay relatively close to each other. We would like for him to be declared as my apprentice and we need for Remus to be allowed to remain in Hogwarts, preferably in quarters down in the dungeon very close to my own."

Dumbledore frowned, looking as if he was about to object, but he was distracted by a howling in his mind. **Don't even open your mouth, Professor** thought Harry, growling out loud at him. **You have no say in this any longer. Just be glad that I happen to be bonded by loyalty to two adults, rather than any of your precious students. Besides, don't you think you've manipulated my life enough? Don't you DARE try to force us apart now. It's too late  
**  
The Headmaster shivered at the rage in the Jachyras voice, and spoke to Harry out loud. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I really can't allow you to apprentice yourself to Severus here. After all, he has his meetings-"

Here he was cut off by a furious, snarling Jachyra. **No! I'm not letting you tell me what I can and can't do! You've ruined my life enough, sir** he spat out the title as if it were a profanity. **I fully intend on attending the meetings with him in this form.** Before the Headmaster could object, Harry told him exactly what he had told Severus and Remus the night before. He then went on to rant and rave about how much the old man's manipulations had hurt him, counting up through the years. He finished with **You gave me what I needed to survive, Headmaster, but not to live. I won't let you take this away from me.  
**  
Dumbledore bowed his head. He knew that he had been beaten by the sixteen year old boy. No, not a boy. He had never had the opportunity to be a boy, and now he had even less chance to be a normal teenager. Harry was right. While he could disapprove of this development, he knew the legends of Jachyras and knew that he would not be able to deny this one anything. Sighing in defeat, he just nodded. "I will arrange quarters for Remus next door to Severus', with a door connecting the two rooms. Tonight, I will announce your apprenticeship to Professor Snape to the staff members that have remained here for the summer. However, you will be responsible for explaining these sudden changes to your friends."

Harry just smirked inwardly in triumph as he shifted back to human form. He had laid on the guilt to get what he wanted, and he knew he'd do it again if he had to. "That won't be a problem, sir. I plan on using concealment charms to hide the changes for a little while, gradually letting them show through until I can keep them off permanently. As for the apprenticeship, it's not really that hard to explain. After all, I'm number one on Voldemort's Most Wanted list, and it makes sense to be apprenticed to Sev--Professor Snape, since he knows how the Death Eaters work and is the most equipped to help me defend against him."

Dumbledore just nodded and offered a small smile. "Very well, I will send word to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley informing them that you will be remaining at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer holidays, and I will get some quarters for Remus set up in the dungeons. You go ahead and use the rest of the day to gain some control over your protective urges."

Nodding in acquiescence, the three men left the room and headed back down to the dungeons, where'd they'd employ their time well and hopefully get Harry at least to the point where he could function with only one of them in close vicinity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Eight: Morkeleb "Dark Silver"**

Severus, Remus, and Harry retreated to the dungeons, intent on practicing control and reigning in Harry's protective urges. They had decided to start training while he was in human form, in the hopes that he could control the urges a bit better that way.

Once in Severus' chambers, they sat down on the chairs in the living room. Severus was the first to speak. "Harry, we're going to take this slowly, all right?" When nodded, he continued. "We're going to first get you used to having just one of us nearby, Remus for right now. I'm going to move into the kitchen. From there, I will continue moving further away until you can no longer sense me even in your Jachyra form."

Without waiting for Harry's response, Severus rose and retreated into the kitchen, as promised. Sniffing the air, Harry could still sense him and knew that he was all right, so he remained calm and relaxed, leaning against his werewolf companion. While he waited for the potions professor to make his next move, he asked Remus a question that had been bothering him for a while. "What moon phase am I tied to as a Jachyra?"

Remus grinned down at him and replied teasingly, "Why, Harry, how could you not know that were-Jachyras shift on the night of the full moon?"

"Really!" Harry asked excitedly. Remus nodded at him, and Harry hugged him tightly. "Then that means that I can run with you now." They both fell silent as they heard the unspoken implications in that statement. Since Sirius' death, Remus was the last of the Marauders. Peter Pettigrew was dead to them. Now, however, he would have the only member of the second generation of Marauders with him on the nights of the full moon, when he transformed into the wolf.

All of a sudden, Harry snapped out of his thoughtful state and sniffed the air intently. He could no longer smell Severus nearby. Well, his scent was everywhere, but not the living feel of him. He went to rise to his feet to hunt for his charge when he was grabbed by Remus and held tight. Harry struggled, trying to break free, but unwilling and unable to hurt the werewolf to do so.

"Shh, Harry, it's okay. He's okay. He just had to go somewhere, but he's still in Hogwarts, all right? He's safe, I promise. Just try and relax, all right?" Harry nodded and tried to relax in Remus' arms, but he still couldn't the increasing sense of unease as Severus' presence remained absent.

After a good ten minutes, Harry couldn't take it anymore and broke free of Remus' arms, dropping to the floor and shifting before his friend had time to react. Listening intently, the Jachyra visibly relaxed when he successfully managed to track Severus, and he remained where he was, determined to avoid going to him since he wasn't in any danger. Then his eyes widened as he realized exactly where Severus was. He was in the entrance hall, preparing to step outside.

Panicking, Harry nudged Remus and knelt down, unwilling to leave him behind. The werewolf must have understood what was happening because he shook his head and replied softly, "No, Harry, I'll stay here. You're going to have to get used to dealing with only one of us, and then with neither of us. Go to Severus, Harry, but leave me here."

The Jachyra was torn between the two men, but Harry's human self urged it towards Severus, reasoning that these chambers were well-guarded, since they housed a Death Eater turned spy, and that Remus would be all right for a short while. With that thought, Harry bolted out the door, careening down the halls towards Severus, who had just stepped outside and was heading towards the Quidditch pitch. Fortunately for Harry, since school hadn't started yet, he didn't run into anybody.

The rest of the staff was going to be informed about him tonight, and he'd hate to freak them out beforehand. It would ruin the satisfaction he was bound to get when the rest of the faculty found out what he was and who he was loyal to. An ex-Death Eater spy and a werewolf. He just hoped that the papers didn't get hold of this, or else he'd be in a great deal of trouble, and Severus would be in even more. Or maybe not, since Voldemort might very well see the Jachyras, and by association, Harry's loyalty to the dark-haired wizard.

Breaking out of the front doors at full-tilt, Harry didn't even take the time to appreciate the flowing gracefulness he moved with, or the easy strength maintained in his body. He bolted to Severus, coming to an abrupt stop right in front of him and nearly tripping the older wizard. Harry just sat down and stared reproachfully at the human that had caused him so much trouble. **Stupid Severus** he thought, growling lightly in warning. **Scaring me like that, disappearing, making me leave behind the other  
**  
By other, he was of course referring to Remus Lupin, still in Severus' chambers. Speaking of Severus, he was currently being treated to one of the man's scowls, followed by a glare that said unmistakably, 'Insult me again, and I will use your hide for my potions.' Apparently, although he accepted this new arrangement, he was still the same git that he had always been. Pity.

Standing and brushing himself off, Severus' stood and turned back towards the castle, thinking to Harry **_You managed to do fairly well for your first time. I_** **_take it Remus helped you?_** Harry just nodded his head in silent affirmation and told him about what had happened while he was gradually moving further and further away from them. He even included his mild panic attack, although it was rather humiliating.

Of course, he didn't tell him just how afraid for the other man he had been. It wouldn't do to give him ammunition to use against him once the other students flooded the hallways of the school once more and Severus converted back to the greasy git of a Death Eater personality.

Upon their return, they found Remus Lupin still sitting in the armchair where Harry had left him, keeping his promise to stay where he was. Shifting back into human form, Harry grinned and hugged the older man, silently thanking him for his help.

Severus, in the meantime, summoned a house elf, and they sat down to eat a few minutes later. Lunch was mostly a silent affair, each person lost in their own thoughts, but all thoughts centering around Harry. Said subject was the first to speak. "What do we call me? I mean, it's not like we can just call me Harry when I'm near Voldemort. He just might find that a little suspicious."

Severus looked at him and stated simply, "I guess we can try and come up with something now, since I have no idea when I might be called next." They went through several names, but couldn't find one that they all agreed on. They wanted it to be unique, but not completely unusual. That left them very few options that they could think of.

Unfortunately, snake-face decided that this weekend would be a good time for him to summon Severus, and the man winced as his left forearm started burning. "Dammit," he hissed, mentally cursing the sadistic bastard that had marked him so. He stood up and left the room abruptly, intent on informing the Headmaster that he was leaving for a meeting.

Harry started panicking. His scar throbbed and he could tell that whatever was going to happen, it couldn't be good. The Dark Lord was positively furious, and no one knew why. He gave up fighting his instincts and shifted, fleeing the room and heading for his human, sending a brief thought back to Remus. Don't go anywhere! I expect to find you in this school when I return. And don't bother trying to stop me. He's pissed off, and that means that Sev is going to get hurt today. I'm not going to let that slimy bastard hurt him he vowed fiercely, knowing it for the truth.

Receiving confirmation and an anxious wish for his well-being, Harry ran to the entrance hall and intercepted Severus. The Potions Master's eyes widened as he realized what had happened, and he opened his mouth to order the foolish brat back down to Remus when Harry cut him off. No! He's very angry right now, I can feel it. I know you'll be hurt if you go yourself, and I'm not ready yet. I need to come with you, to protect you. Besides, it might cheer the snake-faced bastard up a bit

Severus hesitated once more, trying to decide what to do now, but Harry spoke again, already heading out the doors, his sleek fur rippling in the sunlight. If we don't hurry, we're going to be late. Oh, and don't bother trying to avoid apparating me with you. It won't work he added, almost as an afterthought.

Sighing, the older man nodded, defeated. He knew he had lost and he made a mental note to brush up on his arguing skills as soon as he got back. Reaching the end of the anti-apparition wards placed around Hogwarts, Severus set his hand on Harry, grabbing hold of a patch of fur, and apparated them away.

They landed in a familiar graveyard, and Severus glanced down at the Jachyra, wondering how he was going to react. While Harry had been recovering after his rescue from the Dursleys, he had gone to Albus and questioned the man thoroughly about what he knew of the boy's life. Still guilt-ridden for having let the muggles abuse Harry so badly, he had answered as best as he could, so Severus knew that this graveyard probably brought back haunting memories. After all, this is where Voldemort had risen again, using Harry's blood to create a new body for himself.

The Jachyra glanced around, seemingly unimpressed, then turned to stare at Severus. **Well? Are we going or are we just supposed to stand here all day like idiots?** Severus just turned around and started walking to the mansion before answering Harry. Hardly. Going inside is acting like idiots. Standing out here is simply unwise Harry nodded as if he understood, which he probably did.

Once inside, Severus took them up a flight of stairs and down a hallway, coming to stop at the very end. Harry could smell musk and snake and human in there. Although the human smelled vaguely of rat. It appeared that this was a rather private meeting, and that Wormtail was in the room with Voldemort and Nagini. He'd have to be very careful, especially if Nagini started talking. After all, he'd understand her, but showing that he understood was a bad idea.

Upon knocking, Severus received an order to come in to the room and he did so, shutting the door behind him. Slowly, they moved over to the room's occupants, Voldemort staring wide-eyed at Harry, who was staring back at him. It took him several moments to realize that his scar wasn't hurting at all. Apparently, the Jachyra's magic protected him from his own pain as well as any pain inflicted upon him. That could come in handy in the near future. For now, Harry took the time for Severus to greet his 'master' properly to look around the room.

Spotting Wormtail, he reacted without thinking, bristling and pulling his lips back into a snarl. The action surprised all of them, then Voldemort started chuckling, to everyone's surprise. "Well, well, well, I see that someone doesn't like you much, Wormtail. Why don't you leave while I take care of this?" The aforementioned rodent didn't waste any time in beating a hasty retreat out of the room.

Once he was gone, Harry relaxed, which surprised him. Why would he react like that to Wormtail and not to Voldemort. He blinked when the Dark Lord answered his unspoken question gleefully. "I see that you have a Jachyra, Severus, and he is genuine."

Severus showed no emotion, but questioned softly, "My Lord?" Voldemort smiled and gestured for him to sit in the chair across from him and remove his mask. Once he had done so, Voldemort continued. "I am sure you are aware that Jachyras, once they have given their loyalty, never betray that person?" Severus nodded. "Are you also aware that they can tell traitors apart from loyal supporters?"

The man across from him didn't even bother to hide his shock. Harry could tell who was a traitor and who was loyal? That would explain why he hadn't bared his teeth at the Dark Lord. While he might not like him, Voldemort had always been honest about what he stood for, and had betrayed no one. They may have betrayed themselves, but that was their own problem.

Harry was coming to the same conclusions himself, but brought his attention back to the conversation when Voldemort started speaking again. "I called you here because I need some potions made, but before I send you on your way, I want some answers. Who is the Jachyra, and how did you get him? Who is he loyal to?"

Severus answered the questions as best as he could. He had not yet named Harry's Jachyra form, so he told him simply that he hadn't been able to come up with anything suitable for him yet. He spoke of finding him in the Forbidden Forest, injured, and of his subsequent healing. He admitted that the unknown Jachyra was loyal to him, although he neglected to mention that he was also loyal to Remus Lupin.

When he was done, Voldemort nodded and they sat in a tense silence while the dark wizard pondered over the wealth of information he had just received. "I know that Jachyras are capable of dividing their loyalty between two or more people. Is this one loyal to that old fool as well?" He was referring to Albus Dumbledore, and Severus was quick to assure his master that the Jachyra held no loyalty to the Headmaster.

This pleased Voldemort greatly and he dismissed Severus and Morkeleb-he had named the Jachyra himself, since his servant hadn't been able to come up with anything appropriate-with a list of potions and no pain curses. He knew how protective Jachyras were of their humans and had no desire to harm this one. After all, it was not every day that a person saw such a devoted Light creature siding with a member of the Dark. Also, all his doubts were laid to rest. A Jachyra would never side with a traitor, so Severus' loyalties had always remained true.

Smiling to himself, he called for Wormtail. If he couldn't inflict the Cruciatus on the proud Severus Snape, then he was going to inflict it on someone else, and that sniveling rat was always on hand for his amusement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Nine: Adapting**

As soon as Harry and Severus reappeared at Hogwarts, Harry grabbed hold of his professor's arm and tugged him down to the dungeon and Remus. He had been too tense in front of Voldemort to worry about much of anything except that his identity and Severus' treachery not be discovered. Now that he was back at Hogwarts, he had to make sure that his friend was all right.

Severus let out a put-upon sigh, but permitted the younger wizard to tug him down to his rooms regardless. He knew they'd have to report to Albus, but they might as well have all three of them. Perhaps the werewolf would have some insight as well.

Pausing at the door for Severus to say his password, Harry wrinkled his nose. "Morkeleb? Why the hell did he name me Morkeleb! What's it mean?"

Severus shrugged. "I have no idea. As far as I know, it has no significant meaning for him, and it has no basis. He named you because I had not."

Harry snarled. "I want a new name for when I'm around you and Remus. I don't want his name for me to enter Hogwarts." Severus just smirked as the door opened and they stepped inside. Remus was there waiting for them. As Harry wrapped his second godfather in a hug, greeting him enthusiastically, Severus waited impatiently by the door, refusing to acknowledge that he almost wished he could have what Potter and Lupin had with each other.

"If you two are done with the sentimentalities, we need to report to the Headmaster before he grows impatient and invades my sanctuary." He grimaced. "I already have two Gryffindors in close quarters, shattering my solitude. I don't need a meddling old fool to add to it."

Harry glared at him, but Remus just looked at him with a neutral expression and headed for the door, walking past Severus and turning to head up to the Headmaster's office. Harry followed, leaving Severus to bring up the rear on their short trek.

Upon reaching the Headmaster's office, they entered without knocking. It's not like the old wizard didn't know they were there. Indeed, when they walked in, they found Albus Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, with tea and small finger sandwiches already laid out, waiting. After offering them the customary lemon drop, which they all refused, some more politely than others, he gestured for them to have a seat and eat. There was no more talking for several minutes after that.

After they were full and Dumbledore had disposed of the tea and snacks, he sat back and waited silently for them to begin. Severus started, telling Albus everything that had gone on during his meeting with the Dark Lord. Then he speculated and commented on his own sense of what was going on behind the façade of friendly chitchat.

"Jachyras are known as Light creatures, no matter how rare they are. It's true that they are very loyal, but I cannot imagine them ever serving on the Dark side. Yet the Dark Lord chose not to comment on this, not even in passing. I don't know why. He even named the boy."

This last part caught Dumbledore's interest and he inquired as to the name given to Harry by Voldemort. The name Morkeleb didn't hold any significance for him, either, so they shrugged it off as a random name, its origin known only by the man who created it. Then they moved on to the important part of the meeting.

"If he did not call you on the Jachyra, what are his reasons for doing so?" Dumbledore murmured to himself, staring up at the ceiling. His attention was brought back down by the inelegant snort issuing from the chair where Harry was seated. "Yes, my boy?" he asked. "Do you have any ideas?"

Harry nodded, deciding to trust him with this. After all, he knew that the Headmaster had done what he had to help him, and he wanted to trust the man again, so he needed to start somewhere. But first, he had a question. "Are my relatives being brought in for trial?"

If Albus was thrown off by the non-sequiter, he didn't show it. Severus and Remus had less luck and looked at him incredulously. Catching their astonished gazes, he just shrugged at them and turned back to the old wizard in front of him.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that, Harry," began Dumbledore. "Your uncle is being brought in and accused with several crimes, including child abuse, neglect, and attempted murder." Harry frowned at that last one, and he clarified his statement. "It's true that he merely gave your location to one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, but that was only because it was unlikely that he could have taken you out himself. He was, in a way, 'hiring' the wizards to kill you in his stead. Fortunately, he didn't succeed, so it is only a charge of attempted murder."

Harry nodded. "What about Aunt Petunia and Dudley?" he asked.

Dumbledore replied, "They are being charged with neglect and abuse as well." When Harry opened his mouth to contest that, the Headmaster held up his hand. "They may not have abused you physically, but they did verbally, mentally, and emotionally." Harry just nodded his understanding and inquired as to when the proceedings would be, which he was informed would start about a month into school, so that it would be done before the end of November.

When he had satisfied Harry's curiosity, the teenage wizard answered his question. "He wants me to protect him." When the others stared at him, waiting, he expounded on the simple statement. "He mentioned that a Jachyra is capable of dividing its loyalty among several individuals. He hopes to be one, and hurting Sev-Professor Snape is not a good way to win my loyalty."

Remus frowned. "If Jachyras are Light creatures, and don't serve the Dark, then why doesn't he suspect that Severus is a traitor and always has been? And why doesn't he question how a Jachyra came to be with Severus in the first place?"

Harry grinned and answered him again. "In order to get the mark, Professor Snape would have wanted it, which would mean that he had wanted, in effect, to be a Death Eater. And a Jachyra will not serve anyone who is untrue, so he is reassured."

He answered Remus' next question before he had opened his mouth. "There are two reasons why my Jachyra form is loyal to him. First of all, I'm a were- Jachyra, and my beast follows my human self. If I trust Professor Snape, then so does the Jachyra. Secondly, I will not serve someone who is untrue. Professor Snape chose the Dark side when he was much younger, but then he realized his mistake and has been repenting ever since. The Jachyra in me honors that type of commitment and recognizes that everybody makes mistakes. It just won't serve anybody who refuses to try and correct them."

All three older men nodded slowly, running his explanation over in their heads and not finding fault with it. It made a great deal of sense, and they trusted Harry to know what the Jachyra was thinking, since they were the same being.

Dumbledore frowned. "That still doesn't explain why Voldemort didn't question the fact that although Jachyras are nearly extinct, one managed to find its way here and attach itself to Severus." The room fell silent as everybody tried to come up with a reply.

Finally, it was Harry who sighed and said, "I'm not entirely sure about this, but I think there are a few reasons he didn't question it this time. First of all, nothing really important went on in the meeting, so even if I'm not a true Jachyra, he didn't give anything away."

"Also, assuming that he wants me to side with him, questioning me will not help win me to his side. Then there's the fact that he may just want to see what happens, or if I give myself away. If I'm not a true Jachyra, then he'll probably kill both Professor Snape and me, but if it turns out that I really am the genuine thing, he'll have a new ally, or so he thinks. After all, even if I'm not directly loyal to him, he can control me through Professor Snape."

They continued to toss ideas back and forth for another hour or so before Dumbledore dismissed them. On the way out, he called them back and informed them that he had told the staff that remained at Hogwarts during the summer about Harry's lycanthropy, so they shouldn't have any problems on that front. He also reminded them that the other students would be coming in another week, on the following Sunday.

Heading back to the dungeons, Remus turned to Harry and asked if he'd like to help him move in to his rooms and get settled. Harry agreed, and they left Severus to his own devices, since he'd be right next door to them.

They spent the remainder of the day decorating Moony's rooms to his satisfaction. Despite the fact that he hated the beast inside of him, he still felt more comfortable in the forest than in a building, even if it was Hogwarts, so they made the room as earthy as possible. They used deep greens and dark earth tones for the carpeting and furniture. The ceiling was charmed like the Great Hall, designed to show both day and night. Harry got a brilliant idea and brought in some low-maintenance plants to set around the room to give it that forest smell and to make it even more comfortable for Remus.

When they were done, they were both exhausted. They each took a turn in the shower before getting into pajamas and robes and knocking on the door that led from Remus' room to Severus'. When they heard the call, "Come in," they walked into the Potions Master's living room to see him also ready for bed, with three cups of hot tea waiting for them.

Sitting around the edge, they sipped quietly at their tea, until Severus finally broke the silence. "Pot-Harry. While you will be my apprentice during the school years and the summers, once school starts, we cannot sleep together in the same bed, and probably not in the same room. I need to know if you'll be able to handle being separated from both of us at night after this week."

Harry nodded and replied, "I should be. I'll still be protective, I'm sure, and probably possessive as well, but perhaps if I remain in my Jachyra form for the first few nights, I'll adapt to it enough to sleep without shifting. Speaking of shifting, when's the next full moon?"

Remus answered him, "You have another three weeks, Harry. But why will you need to sleep as a Jachyra for a few nights? You do well when we're not there during the daytime, or only with one of us, like today. Why will it be any different at night?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know. It really shouldn't be, but it appears that just as I have many advantages being a lycanthrope, I also have some disadvantages, such as my almost jealous possessiveness of you two. I don't want to share either of you. It's easier to handle in human form, but I have the feeling that it will be practically impossible near the full moon. You guys might have to stick close to me all the time when that time draws near."

Severus looked at him sharply. "Jealous possessiveness? What other disadvantages have you found so far?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Well, when I'm a Jachyra, I think of you as my human, not as Severus. The same goes for Remus, only I consider him to by my werewolf. It's almost like I'm not a human, but you two are, and you have to be protected by me, as if you're too weak to fend for yourselves. It worries me that I feel like that. I mean, I shouldn't, right? I know that Jachyras are supposed to be powerful warriors, but I didn't realize that the reason there are so very few of them is that they are so possessive of those they protect that they don't think before attacking any threat to that person. Their greatest strength is also their greatest weakness, and the Jachyra is invading on my human self."

Remus nodded. "That happens with my wolf, particularly when my emotions are running high. It always starts out rough in the beginning, but it should get better with time. Right now, your life is a bit chaotic and nerve-wracking, and it will only get worse when your friends arrive in a week. For now, we'll just do what we can to find a balance where your human self isn't invaded too drastically by the Jachyra."

Harry nodded his appreciation, then covered his mouth as a yawn took over. Remus chuckled lightly and suggested that they head to bed. Harry agreed wholeheartedly and the three wizards headed back into Severus' bedroom, where they once again curled up together in silent companionship, Harry between his two humans.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Ten: That's What Friends Are For**

The week passed quickly for Harry and his companions, and all too soon, the young wizard found himself waiting nervously in the Great Hall for his friends and classmates to arrive. Professor Dumbledore had arranged for all his things to be retrieved, and for new things to be bought at Diagon Alley, so he didn't have to venture out into the wizarding world with both Remus and Severus.

He was really not looking forward to the arrival of his friends. He knew that Dumbledore had told them he was all right, but he hadn't written them himself, and he knew they'd be worried and upset at him when they found he was fine.

He jumped in surprise, startled out of his musings, when the doors to the Great Hall opened and the returning students swarmed in. It was easy to spot Ron, with his lanky frame and brilliant red hair, and Hermione was right next to him. Looking at them, Harry grinned to himself. Apparently, those two had finally gotten together. It had taken them long enough. Harry was sure the rest of the Gryffindors would be relieved as well. Their infatuation with each other had apparently been obvious to everyone but themselves.

Sure enough, as soon as his two best friends caught sight of him, they pinned him with glares that said, "You're in for it now, so start talking." Sitting across from him, Hermione was the first to speak. "All right, Harry. Spill it. You appear to be fine, so why the hell didn't you write to us!"

Ron added, "Yeah, mate. I mean, we got a note from Dumbledore telling us that you were safe and at Hogwarts, but nothing else-you know how he is. He did mention, though, that it was up to you to tell us anything else, so start talking."

Harry opened his mouth with a sigh, debating on how to explain everything to his friends, when the doors opened once again and the first years streamed in. He glanced at them and whispered lowly, "After the feast, I'll take you to someplace where we can talk, all right?" Ron and Hermione nodded, still watching him suspiciously, but dropping it for now. After all, if Harry said he'd tell them what was going on later, then he would.

The Sorting was nothing new this year, and the distribution of students between the Houses was almost even. Gryffindor got thirteen, Hufflepuff got nine, Ravenclaw received twelve first years, and Slytherin House ended up with eleven. Afterwards, Dumbledore made his speech, introducing Remus Lupin as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, returning for at least another year. This announcement was met with great enthusiasm from the Gryffindor House, but the Slytherins looked none too pleased about this turn of events.

After he reminded them that the Forbidden Forest was strictly off- limits, and mentioned that Filch had added a dozen more items to his list of things forbidden in the hallways, he made the announcement that was sure to get a reaction from the student body.

"And before we settle down to eat, I have one more announcement to make." This declaration was met with heartfelt groans from the students, but he smiled benignly, with that everlasting twinkle in his eyes, and continued over their protests. "This year, we have a student who has been apprenticed to some of our teachers."

"Harry Potter was officially apprenticed to Professors Snape, Lupin, and myself over the summer. As such, he will remain with one of his instructors at all times, and will not be attending classes with the rest of his year. Now, let's eat, shall we?" he asked brightly, sitting down as food appeared on the tables.

The room was silent for several moments as the students tried to absorb this information. Then it erupted into sound. The Slytherins could be seen gesturing and whispering amongst each other, no doubt scheming already; the Ravenclaws were discussing how often apprenticeships happened and what they entailed; the Hufflepuffs were simply remaining neutral and concentrating on their food; the Gryffindors were the loudest of the bunch.

Several of his classmates sympathized with him having to deal with the greasy git of a potions professor, during which Harry had a hard time trying to avoid lashing out and striking them, but most of them appeared to be impressed that Harry was now an apprentice. Apparently, it was some sort of honor to be apprenticed to a teacher that Harry had not realized, and to have four instructors was truly impressive.

Ron and Hermione congratulated him on getting an apprenticeship, and Ron asked, "Is that what you were going to tell us, Harry?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "That was part of what I was going to tell you, yes. Let's finish eating and get out of here before I explain. I don't want to risk anybody overhearing our conversation." His two best friends nodded and continued eating.

Once they were all done, Harry led them out of the Great Hall and down towards the dungeons. When they questioned why they were heading into Snape's lair, Harry told them that Remus lived down there now as well, and that they were going to his room to talk. He neglected to mention that both Remus and Severus would meet him there, so they were rather astonished when they walked into Remus' living area to find the two of them waiting. They had been in the Great Hall at dinner, but had left shortly before the Gryffindor Trio in order to make explanations easier.

It was obvious that both Ron and Hermione were confused, and Harry led them to the couch to sit down, taking the chair settled between Remus and Severus. Taking a deep breath, he began his explanation. He told them of his rescue from the Dursleys, although he neglected to mention how hurt he had been in the Death Eater attack. He admitted to his idiocy in bolting from the Headmaster and his run-in with a were-Jachyra, followed by his own lycanthropy. He even showed them his beast form, although he omitted the part about him meeting Voldemort face to face as a Jachyra. If they ever heard about that, they'd spaz.

Harry told Ron and Hermione about the legends of the Jachyra and what they had discovered on their own, as well as the reason for his apprenticeship. Since he was in a way bound to both Severus and Remus, the apprenticeship would be used as a cover-up. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall would also teach him so that he could keep up in his classes, and he would have some tutoring from Professor Flitwick in Charms that would be overseen by either Severus or Remus.

Sighing lightly, he finished his explanations and waited anxiously for his friends' next words, which would either encourage or ruin him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to bear it if his two best friends hated him now, and there was no telling what he'd do. Fortunately, he needn't have worried.

Hermione was the first to speak, her voice holding a great deal of awe in it. "You're a were-Jachyra?" When Harry nodded, she grinned at him. "All right! Then you can tell me more about them. I've only seen brief descriptions and legends about them, but I've never found enough information on them."

Harry grinned at her, "You don't mind that I'm bound by loyalty to Sev-Professor Snape and Professor Lupin?" he asked softly, not sure she had heard all of his explanation.

The muggleborn witch just shook her head. "Of course not. It's best for you to be bound to two professors anyhow. They can fend for themselves, and hopefully your Jachyra form will be able to accept that."

Assured of Hermione's continued friendship, Harry turned anxious eyes onto Ron, but he just smiled at him gently. "Gaw, mate, did you really think I'd turn on you for something like that? I mean, yeah, it'll take some getting used to, but we've been through too much together for me to back out now. I'm afraid you're stuck with us."

Harry let out a loud whoop and launched himself at his friends, hugging them tightly. They gladly returned the embrace and continued to whisper assurances in his ears. Gazing over his head at the two professors in the room, Ron spoke clearly, facing the Potions Master. "Harry's a good person, and a great friend. If he's given you his loyalty, he must see something in you that I don't. I'll give you a chance to show us what it is that he sees, but if you hurt him, I swear I'll-"

Here he was cut off by Harry's hand over his mouth. Glancing down, he saw his best friend staring up at him and grinning, amusement shining in his eyes at his best friend's defense of his honor. They all turned to face Professor Snape when he spoke, "I am aware of that, Mr. Weasley, and I can assure you both that I will do my best to be worthy of Harry's gift. However, I will not tolerate threats of any sort from either of you," he added, glaring at Ron. "I will let it slide this once because you are correct, this will take some getting used to. I have never given you reason to like me, and I don't expect any immediate changes. Perhaps that will change with time, perhaps not, but I promise you that I will do my best by him."

Ron nodded, satisfied, accepting the professor's promise at face value. Hermione watched him for a few more seconds after Harry and Ron had gone back to talking, trying to figure something out. It was obvious that it had cost Professor Snape a great deal to give that little speech, but he had done it for Harry. Perhaps there was something there, after all. She'd just have to bide her time, but that didn't mean she couldn't snoop around a bit.

Gazing at Harry, she smiled fondly. He really was a good person, and a terrific friend. He was willing to sacrifice everything for other people, and all he asked of them was that they not insult or hurt him deliberately. He was also a great believer of second chances. After all, she was proof of that herself. In first year, neither Harry nor Ron had liked her overmuch, but they had quickly become friends after the Troll incident, despite Hermione's know-it-all attitude.

Coming out of her trance, she realized that Harry had asked her something. Flushing, she admitted that she had been thinking and hadn't heard him. Of course, this gave the two boys plenty of ammunition, and they teased her relentlessly, until she finally huffed and slouched back in her chair, glaring at them.

She hadn't even noticed the two professors leaving, and apparently Ron hadn't either. The first clue she had was when Harry paused in his conversation to sniff at the air, then relaxed again. Her brow furrowing, she asked him curiously, "What are you searching for, Harry?"

Harry blinked, surprised that she had noticed what he was doing, although he shouldn't have been. After all, Hermione was very observant. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to lie to her, at least not about this, he admitted to the truth. "I was scenting for Severus and Remus. Most of the time, as long as I know that they're in Hogwarts somewhere, I'm okay, but I still need to make sure sometimes. It's part of the Jachyra, and apparently it will always be with me, but it will get easier to control after my first forced shift in two weeks, at the full moon."

Hermione nodded, and Ron finally asked what had been on his mind since his friend had first explained what had happened to him over the summer. "Are you happy, Harry?" he asked softly. Harry's eyes swung over to him and he tilted his head before answering the question. "Yes, Ron, I think I am. It's not really so bad being bound to both Sev-Snape and Lupin. They kind of balance each other out. Snape is the more sarcastic and biting of the two, but he keeps me grounded and out of trouble, and he understands me. Moony is much friendlier, but he encourages mischief and trouble-making, which is liable to end up with one of us, or all of us, hurt."

Ron nodded, then flashed him a smile. "I'm glad that you're happy, Harry. As long as you're content with this arrangement, then I can deal with it. I'll miss you, though," he added sentimentally. Harry laughed and assured him that Moony had invited them to use his rooms in the evenings so they could get together, and that he'd see them in the Great Hall for meals, except for around the full moon.

By the time they were done talking, it was nearly curfew, so Ron and Hermione said good night to their friend and took their leave, heading back for Gryffindor Tower. Once they were gone, Harry shifted into his Jachyra form and walked through the portrait into Severus' rooms, letting the two men there know that he was done for the night. Remus bid him good night and left for his own room, and

Severus walked into his own bedroom, leaving the door open so that Harry wouldn't try to open it on his own if he got desperate again and forgot to shift to human. At least, that's what he told himself. There was no way that he'd ever admit, even to himself, that the real reason he left the door open was in the hopes that Harry would curl up in the bed with him. After all, while Harry sleeping with him in human form was forbidden, the rules (and his own morals) said nothing about an animal.

A few minutes later, he felt the bed dip as Harry leapt up onto it, curling around his back, protecting him even in sleep. Severus feigned annoyance and grumbled at the impertinent whelp, but he didn't push him off the bed, and the two companions drifted off to sleep together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Eleven: The Secret's Out!**

_Harry found himself in a stone chamber and snarled lightly under his breath. He was having another vision. Dammit! Couldn't the bastard let him have one night of peace! Apparently not, since he was currently looking through the Great Snake's eyes as his followers portkeyed into the room._

Voldemort was furious, and he made his foul mood well known, cursing every Death Eater as they arrived. Striking them all down to the ground, writhing under the Cruciatus curse, did nothing to dispel his mood, and he snarled, his eyes narrowing.

When he spoke, his voice carried his fury on the air, choking the Death Eaters in attendance. "That Potter brat grows more powerful every day. It will not be long before he reaches his majority. We must stop him before then." Glaring around the room, his crimson eyes narrowed as he surveyed his followers, debating how much to tell them.

_Sighing, he very quickly informed them that his loyal servant Severus Snape, who had not been called that night, was in possession of a Jachyra. The magical creature apparently lived at the school, and that was where his mission lay._

He called forward a handful of his Death Eaters: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, and Avery. "You all have children in Hogwarts, and I am sending you with a message for them. They are to do everything they can to find out where the Jachyra came from, and more importantly, to win its trust, and coincidentally its loyalty. I do not entirely trust our Potions Master to follow my directives concerning his new 'pet'."  
  
_The Death Eaters he had called forward bowed low and murmured their obedience and loyalty to their Master. They were being very cautious tonight, attempting to avoid incurring anymore of the Dark Lord's wrath than they already had. Voldemort smiled sadistically at this. Try to appease him, would they? He enjoyed his anger-it was the only hobby he had._

Dismissing them with the normal orders to attempt to capture Harry Potter or to find his weaknesses at all costs, he added almost as an afterthought, "Oh, let me remind you what happens when you fail me, so that you might inform your children of the fact. Crucio!"

_Watching Malfoy and company writhe on the floor, he grinned maniacally. He was in a much better mood now, and he hissed as much to Nagini, who replied, "Yessss, Masster, it isss alwaysss fun to hurt the ssstupid little humanssss that come here."_

BREAK

Harry's eyes snapped open as he awoke from his vision, and he instinctively curled back under the covers, snuggling up to the warmth next to him in an attempt to relax. He froze suddenly as he realized that at some point during the night, probably while he was having the vision and suffering the Cruciatus curse along with Voldemort's followers, and was now curled up against Severus.

Slipping out of bed and standing shakily on his feet, Harry turned and headed towards the bathroom, where he knew the professor kept some of his anti-Cruciatus potion. On the way, he pondered what would have happened if Severus had woken up before him. He was just fortunate that he hadn't screamed or convulsed violently when hit with the pain curse.

Swallowing half the vial, the raven-haired wizard sighed in relief as the worst of the pain left his body. He knew that he'd still be sore for quite a while yet, but at least it was made bearable by the healing draught he had just taken.

Once he was a bit steadier on his feet, he attempted to shift back into his Jachyra form, but quickly realized that he simply didn't have the energy to do much of anything. Caught at an impass, Harry quickly went through his choices. He would have to remain in human form in any case, so it really just depended on where he slept for the night.

He could go back to Severus' bed and sleep there, but he didn't know how the older wizard would take that. Even though he had slept there in human form before, Remus had been there as well. He could go to Remus' room. He knew the werewolf would let him curl up with him, no questions asked. Or he could take the couch, which was bound to be uncomfortable.

Pouting, Harry decided to go for a walk. The only option that sounded appealing was climbing back into bed with Severus, and he really didn't want to examine his reasons for that too closely. Since he wasn't planning on going back to sleep, he might as well wander the castle. After all, it wasn't like Severus could take points from Gryffindor because of him anymore, since as an apprentice, he wasn't truly part of any House.

Slipping into Severus' bedroom, he silently removed his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk and slipped it over himself. Still treading lightly, he slipped out of Severus' rooms and into the dungeon hallway, shivering at the chilliness that brushed his skin.

He paused once in the hallway, debating where to go, before deciding on the Owlery. He hadn't visited Hedwig in a while, and knew that she was going to have something to say about it. She was the only animal he knew of that could make him feel guilty with a look. Well, Sirius could have, even in dog form, but he was no longer there to be disappointed in Harry.

Wrenching his mind away from those depressing thoughts, he hurried his steps towards the Owlery. Once there, he removed his robe, throwing it across his arm as he searched for his snowy owl. She wasn't difficult to find, since she was the only white owl in the place. Walking up to her perch, he spoke quietly, "Hey, girl. I missed you."

Hedwig opened her eyes and stared reproachfully at him. He flushed lightly and apologized, "I know I haven't been to see you, Hedwig, but there's just so much going on right now, and I'm all confused." Hedwig bent down and nipped him, a little harder than necessary, then gave him a look that seemed to say, 'Well? Speak up. I've got all night, so start talking.' And Harry did.

He told her everything that had happened from the moment he had been rescued until tonight. He left nothing out. When he was done, Hedwig hooted softly in sympathy and nipped him again, this time gently. The intelligence was bright in her eyes as she assured Harry that she understood, and that he was forgiven, as long as it didn't happen again.

Laughing, Harry pet his snowy owl for a few moments, before turning to go back down the stairs and back to Severus' lair. Before he even made it to the steps, a haughty voice spoke from a corner of the Owlery. "Well, Potter, that was certainly interesting to hear. As soon as my father told me about Professor Snape's pet Jachyra, I started wondering about it. After all, they're incredibly rare, and only show up when they're needed most."

Harry whirled around, wand raised and a curse on the tip of his tongue as he stared into the corner where the voice had come from. "Malfoy," he growled. The silver-eyed Slytherin stepped out of the shadows, arms to his sides and fingers spread in the universal gesture for harmlessness. "Chill, Potter. I don't plan on telling Father about this, yet," he smirked. "I want to find out what you've got planned first."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously and waited for the other boy to continue. Draco must have known this, because the smirk dropped from his face and he spoke seriously. "My seventeenth birthday is coming up, Potter, and I'm supposed to be Marked. I have been to a few Death Eater meetings, and I did not care for them. I watched my father, a proud Malfoy, bow at that snake's feet and kiss his robes like a sniveling, broken man. I've watched him writhe under the Cruciatus curse for the smallest failure. I have no wish to become like that. Father shames the Malfoy name."

Blinking, Harry frowned in slight confusion, but quickly shook his head. "Let's go, Malfoy. I don't know what you're up to, but I think we should take this to Professor Snape." At this, Draco's eyes widened in fear and he shook his head violently. "No! Didn't you hear a word I just said!"

Harry, still puzzled, nodded. "Of course I did, Malfoy. You don't want to be a Death Eater. Now let's go."

Malfoy stared at him wide-eyed. "Have you not been getting enough sleep?" he asked incredulously. "Professor Snape is a Death Eater! If you take me to him with this, he'll turn me over to the Dark Lord! We can't go to him."

'Shit!' Harry swore to himself. He had forgotten that Malfoy didn't know that Severus was actually a spy for the Light side. This was going to take some maneuvering. Sighing, he told Malfoy, "All right, we'll go to Professor Dumbledore in the morning. For now, walk ahead of me and follow my instructions."

Malfoy just nodded, looking nervous, but following his orders nonetheless. He tensed and went to turn around when he realized they were heading for the dungeons. Opening his mouth to protest, Harry silence him with a glare. "We're not going to Professor Snape. We're going to another room down here for the night until we get a chance to talk to the Headmaster. Now move."

He led him to the portrait in front of Remus' room and spoke the password, then sent Malfoy in ahead of him. Nodding to the couch, he ordered the blonde Slytherin Prince to stay there and not move, then went past him into Remus' bedroom. Shaking him awake, Harry quickly explained the situation to his friend, then left to wake Severus up.

He really hadn't counted on Severus being such a sound sleeper. The man was a Death Eater turned spy, for crying out loud! Wasn't he supposed to be a light sleeper? Apparently, he had enough confidence in his own wards to sleep like the dead at night. Huffing, Harry debated whether or not to douse the older wizard in cold water.

Suddenly, inspiration struck and he leaned down over Severus and breathed into his ear, "Oh, Sevvie, dear, time to wake-" He never finished the sentence as Severus' hand came up and slapped him hard across the face. Stunned, he jerked away from the older man and promptly fell out of the bed. Muttering a few choice words for Severus' benefit, he stared up at the furious eyes of his professor and swallowed, thinking that maybe that hadn't been such a good idea, although it had certainly worked.

"I thought I told you to never, ever call me 'Sevvie', or I would hurt you," he growled, pinning the impertinent whelp with his dark glare. "I do hope you've learned your lesson, because so help me Merlin, the next time you call me by that atrocious name, I will have you in detention until you graduate, and I will make your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded, wide-eyed, and Severus leaned back into his pillows, still glaring. "Now that you've woken me up, what do you want?" Startled, Harry paused as he tried to remember why the hell he had woken Severus up in the first place. It was obvious he didn't take kindly to having his sleep interrupted. Harry snorted to himself, knowing that the older wizard was most definitely not a morning person.

Realizing that the aforementioned person was waiting for his answer, he quickly gathered his thoughts and explained to Severus what had transpired in the past two hours or so, cringing at the scathing look he received from the Potions Master as he explained that he had been wandering around the castle. He had no doubt that he would receive a lengthy lecture once Severus was awake enough to deliver it.

For now, the man ordered him to shift into his Jachyra form and to keep an eye on Malfoy. After all, since the boy already knew about him because of his own foolishness, he would also know better than to try anything with him. He then ordered Harry to not disturb him again that night, and rolled over in bed, intent on getting a few more hours' worth of sleep before he had to get up to teach the brats.

Scowling, Harry shifted into his Jachyra form, having long since regained enough energy to do so, and went back into Remus' room. He conveyed to the werewolf Severus' orders and the other man nodded and headed back for bed, but not without shooting him a suspicious look first. Apparently he didn't believe what Harry had told him, or rather, that what he had told him was all that happened.

Before he disappeared into his room, he called back over his shoulder, "How does Amarth sound to you?" Harry blinked and tried to interpret the name. He snorted at the irony as he found what he looking for. Amarth translated to 'Doom', and he was supposed to bring about the downfall of the Dark Lord. He sent back that the name would do, and then curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace.

Malfoy was eyeing him nervously, but when he made no moves to attack him and appeared to drift off to sleep, Malfoy relaxed and soon drifted into a light sleep of his own. Harry, now Amarth, stayed up all night trying to figure out some personal mysteries. First of all, how sincere was Malfoy being? Secondly, what had his father told him about the Jachyra? He knew what Voldemort had told him, but not what Lucius had told his son, although he figured it probably contained a threat of some sort. His final, and most puzzling, question was: Why the hell did Severus react so violently to the name 'Sevvie'!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twelve: Divided Loyalties**

Harry didn't stir from his place in front of the fire until he felt Draco stirring behind him as he awoke from a restless sleep. Apparently being so close to both Severus and the other Slytherins made him nervous, not that Harry blamed him. Of course, having a legendary beast guarding him might have had something to do with his restlessness as well, but that was his own damn fault for spying on Harry last night.

"Potter?" he asked softly, not wanting to disturb Harry if he was asleep, but wanting his permission to move lest he be attacked and killed by the were-Jachyra. He was under no illusions about his precarious position, and knew that Harry was well within his rights as a Jachyra to kill him if felt that he was threatening those he was bonded to.

Harry turned to face him, and Draco drew his breath in a sharp intake as he saw the keen intelligence staring out at him from those startlingly vibrant violet eyes. **My name in this form is Amarth, unless you are still loyal to Voldemort, in which case you may call me Morkeleb.**

Draco started at hearing Harry's voice in his head, low and dangerous. Not thinking, he nodded dumbly in acquiescence, then paled as Amarth's words sunk in, as well as the implications. "Morkeleb?" he asked shakily, fear evident in his voice. "He's named you 'Dark Silver'!"

Amarth nodded his head, starting at Draco suspiciously. **Does that name hold some significance for you, Malfoy?** His tone was warning, and Draco was aware that he had best be honest, unless he wanted an enraged Jachyra on his hands.

The Slytherin prince looked at him and replied, "Call me Draco. Once work of my treachery reaches my father's ears, I have no doubt I'll be disowned. As for the name, it does indeed hold significance, but I'd much rather tell you at the same time that I tell Professor Dumbledore, so that I don't have to explain it more than once. It gives me the shivers just thinking about it."

Amarth nodded his great shaggy head and rose with liquid grace to his feet, padding silently out of the room and into Remus' bedroom. Draco watched him go in awe, marveling at the sheer strength and power that emanated from the lycanthrope. He knew then that he'd do anything to avoid pissing off the Boy Who Lived.

A few minutes later, Amarth came back out of the room and headed down a small side hallway. Draco heard the quiet click of a portrait opening and shutting. He waited tensely until the Defense professor walked out of his bedroom. He knew that he had given this man plenty of grief and cost him his job in his third year, and now the werewolf had his chance at retaliation.

However, Lupin just smiled at him and moved into the kitchen, calling back, "Harry and Severus will return soon and we'll all have breakfast here before going to talk to the Headmaster, all right?" He popped his heack out the door and frowned, seeing Draco frozen on the couch, his eyes swirling with barely contained panic.

Confused, Remus used the mind link to talk to Harry. **_\Amarth?\_** he asked gently, not wanting to disturb him if he was getting Severus out of bed, a job which Remus did not envy him for. Receiving an inquiry as to his purpose in contacting the Jachyra, he spoke again. **_\Young Mr. Malfoy is currently having a panic attack out here. Any idea why?\  
_**  
Amarth sent him the mental equivalent of a shrug and replied **I don't know. What did you say to him?**

Remus started to deny saying anything that would cause this reaction in Malfoy, but then he paused as comprehension slowly dawned. **_\Mr. Malfoy doesn't know that Severus isn't a loyal Death Eater, does he?\_** If Draco still believed the Potions Master to be faithful to Voldemort, then of course he'd be terrified, thinking that it was Harry and Remus who didn't know about the other man.**_  
_**  
Amarth sighed, **Go ahead and tell him, would you? **he asked after a brief pause, in which Remus suspected that the Jachyra had been speaking to Severus. **My Jachyra form strongly believes Draco to be sincere, but if he is not, then I will know of the deception immediately and we can take further action from there**

Remus just sighed and promised to explain to Draco before they returned. It wouldn't do to have the young Malfoy heir try to flee or attack Severus when he entered the room.

Once the link had been closed, Remus turned to face Draco, who, fortunately, hadn't moved from his position on the couch. "Mr. Malfoy," he began, then paused when the blonde flinched at his formal tone and murmured, "Please, call me Draco. I'm sure to be disowned if I live long enough."

Remus frowned, then continued, "All right, Draco, there's something I need to tell you about Professor Snape. Amarth thinks you're sincere in your desire to join the Light, so he and Severus gave me permission to tell you this. Severus Snape has been spying on the Dark Lord since about five months before his first downfall. He serves the Light and Dumbledore even now."

He waited patiently for his words to sink in. He could tell the moment comprehension dawned, as silver eyes calmed and widened as surprise and disbelief replaced his fear. "Professor Snape is a traitor?" he choked, hope evident in his voice.

Remus frowned at him and shook his head. "No, Draco, Professor Snape is a spy for the Light, who hasn't ever been truly loyal. He made a grave mistake as a young boy, one that I, unfortunately, helped bring about, and he has spent his whole life atoning for that brief, but irrevocable, lapse in judgment."

At this time, Severus walked into the room with Harry pressed against his side, back in human form. Severus raised an eyebrow at his student and godson and remarked, "It's true, Draco, as I am sure the Headmaster will tell you when we visit him. For now, come eat."

Draco moved on automatic as he sat at the table and began eating, his mind whirling with too many thoughts to even consider that his professor might be lying to the Light and poisoning his food. Snape had managed to escape Azkaban and fool not only his father and the other Death Easters, but also the Dark Lord himself, who was rumored to be a master at Legilimency.

If what they were saying was true, then Draco's opinion of the Potions Master had just risen considerably. After all, Draco had seen his godfather groveling at the Dark Lord's feet and kissing the hem of his robes next to his father. He had watched the stoic man writhing under the Cruciatus curse, his pride not allowing him to scream or show his agony on his face, even as his body betrayed him. Draco saw Snape torturing muggles and creating potions to ensure that Voldemort still considered him a loyal, and useful, follower. He sacrificed the few to save the many, Draco realized now, and he respected him greatly for that.

Something of what Draco was feeling must have shown on his face, because Harry turned to him, eyes twinkling with barely suppressed amusement, and grinned at him, dropping him a quick wink before turning back to his food.

After breakfast, they left Remus' living quarters and headed for Dumbledore's office. About halfway there, Harry froze, staring wide-eyed at Draco and trembling slightly. The silver-eyed boy stared back at him curiously. Growling in frustration, Harry positioned himself next to Draco and took his hand. At the professors' astonished gazes, he said shortly, "He overheard everything, even though I wasn't talking to him directly."

Comprehension dawned in the eyes of the two men and they looked at Draco oddly for several long moments, making him fidget nervously. It was Severus who voiced it out loud. "This could be bad, depending on which way this meeting goes." Harry and Remus just nodded solemnly and continued their trek to the Headmaster's office. Draco, more confused than ever, let Harry lead him silently. It was obvious that the other boy felt the need for physical contact with him, but he wasn't quite sure why.

When they entered his office, Albus Dumbledore looked gravely at Harry and Draco's clasped hands, then stared pointedly at the raven-haired teen, who flushed lightly and simply told him, "He knows, and he wants to join the Light side."

The old wizard stared at him for several long moments, apparently hoping for further enlightenment, but Harry refused to say anything. When it became obvious that no more information would be forthcoming, he sighed and gestured for them to have a seat. He then turned to Draco and started asking him questions. Draco explained his reasons for wishing to join the Light, and gave the Headmaster a great wealth of information that even Severus was not privy to. There were advantages to being the son of Voldemort's right-hand man, though they were not privileges that Draco was particularly interested in.

As a conclusion, he turned to Harry, who had released his hand but was still sitting protectively close to him. "I believe you wanted to know the meaning behind the Dark Lord's name for you?' he asked, and smirked as everybody in the room, except for Harry, jerked in reaction to his question. Harry simply nodded, silently encouraging him to answer.

Feeling everyone's attention on him, Draco began. "You are aware that the Dark Lord had a muggle father and so is not a pureblood as he leads all of his followers to believe?" Upon receiving nods from the assembled group, he spoke again. "This is information that only the Dark Lord and I are privy to, I imagine. I know it only because I went exploring and found out."

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself before spitting it all out at once. "When the Dark Lord killed his parents, he tortured them to death. As he was still underage when he murdered them, he used a muggle method and carved them up. His dagger was named Morkeleb, because it was a beautiful and pure silver, but it was tainted with Dark Magic and Dark Blood. Hence the name Morkeleb, or 'Dark Silver'. When he was done with the blade, he destroyed it utterly, leaving no trace of its existence."

Harry was the first to grasp the implications of his story. "So Voldemort sees me as his new blade, does he? A Light creature bound to Dark Wizards, who he intends to use to kill those who oppose him, thus tainting his blade. When he is done with me, he plans on destroying me, hence the name Morkeleb." He snorted rather inelegantly. "Hn. I guess I'll just have to show him that this particular blade isn't choosy, and will readily, even eagerly, turn on its 'master', given the right provocation.

He glanced over at Draco and offered him a small, but genuine, smile. "Well, Draco, it looks like you'll be staying with us too, while I sort out this new complication to the bond. Congratulations, and welcome to the family." The office fell into silence once again as the five wizards contemplated where they might end up next.

**Quick Note: **Yes, I know that Tom Riddle killed his parents with magic in canon. I changed it, 'cause that's what fit. That's all.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Thirteen: Difficulties and a Helping Hand**

That night, after getting Draco settled into his own room next to Remus', the werewolf and Severus approached Harry, who had been brooding on Remus' couch all day. Draco had opened his mouth several times that day as if to say something to him, but had ended up remaining silent, unable to say whatever it was.

Harry felt them coming and looked up, a wan smile on his face. "Hey, guys," he greeted softly, before returning his gaze to the fireplace.

Remus sat next to him and rubbed his back in large circles, offering what comfort he could. "Do you want to talk about it, Harry?" he asked gently, hoping to coax some sort of answer from his godson.

Severus snorted from where he stood by the fireplace and sneered, "If Potter wanted to talk about it, you stupid canine, he would have. He's just trying to get attention." Both Remus and Harry stared up wide-eyed at Severus. They thought he had mellowed a bit to this bond by now. Apparently, they were both gravely mistaken, and Severus appeared to be taking a great delight in proving this to them.

"Well, boy? There's no reason for you to be sulking about like this just because Draco, who's my godson by the way, has joined us," he sneered. "It's not like it's the end of the world, and I refuse to coddle you, unlike your pet wolf. If you're going to sulk, go somewhere else and do it."

Harry's eyes teared up as he glared at the Potions Master. Jumping to his feet, he cried out, "You bastard! How could you! You have no idea what this is like, this protectiveness. And now I'm possessive as well about all of you, Malfoy included, and he wasn't supposed to hear anything," he raged, beyond caring at this point. "I can't hurt any of you, but that doesn't stop you from hurting me. First you hit me, now you abuse me verbally as well. Well, you know what? Fuck you, Snape! Go back to your little 'Master' and lick his boots, because I'm through with you and your self-absorbed, superior attitude!" With that, he fled the room, not bothering to close the portrait behind him.

Remus just glared at Severus, who had paled a great deal upon realizing what he had just done. A Jachyra, once it had given its loyalty, did so for life, no matter how it was abused by those it was bonded to, and Severus had just given him a verbal lashing, deliberately intent on provoking him, and he had enjoyed it. He had not lost Harry's loyalty, but he may have very well just lost his trust, and all because he had taken his frustration concerning Draco out on Harry.

Hearing a slight noise behind them, Remus and Severus turned towards the portrait, hoping to see Harry there so they could apologize. Instead, they saw a blond, silver-eyed Slytherin glaring at them, and more particularly Severus. "Damn you, Severus," he hissed, using his godfather's full name to let him know how pissed off he was. "Harry's confused because while he's protective of me, but it's a different kind of bond than he has with you. He explained it to me on the way down to the dungeons from the Headmaster's office."

Remus inquired softly, trying to avoid upsetting Draco off any further. "How is the bond with you any different, Draco, and why should it affect him so badly?"

Draco looked at him with contempt, "You should be asking him, not me. But seeing as that he's incredibly distraught right now," he spat, glaring at his godfather again, "I'll tell you."

"I overheard what he said, and his protectiveness comes from a desire to keep his secret from others who would use it against him, such as Voldemort. Since he did not actually confide in me when I heard everything, we're still bonded, but it is not yet a bond based on trust, but rather on need, and it pulls at him constantly, urging him to keep a constant eye on me to make sure I don't give away any of his secrets."

When he was finished, silence reigned in the room, until Remus started to move towards the portrait door. He stopped in surprise when Draco blocked his way with his body. "No, Lupin. He's a mess right now, and you didn't help him. Just like when you were a part of the Marauders. You may have watched their pranks disapprovingly, but that's just it. You _watched_, but you didn't _do _anything to stop them. That nearly led to Severus getting killed because you wouldn't put your foot down. Now, you've made the same mistake with Harry, and I won't let you hurt him anymore."

"Leave him be for now," he ordered. "I'll take care of him. He's going to have to learn to trust me anyhow, sooner or later." With that said, he walked back through the portrait, slamming it shut behind him. They felt a number of wards and locking and silencing charms going up, and realized that they were locked out of Draco's room. They could break the wards if they really had to, but the Slytherin had made his point, and they wouldn't intrude.

Remus turned to Severus, who looked remorseful, but that didn't matter to him anymore. Draco, though much younger than either of them, was right. His inability to put his foot down had led to Severus nearly being killed. His refusal to speak up in Sirius' defense when he was taken to Azkaban had led to his best friend missing twelve years of his life, and Harry's. And now, his silence when facing Snape's biting tongue had quite possibly cost him Harry.

He was furious. He held up a hand to cut off whatever Snape had to say, snarling, "No, don't. Just...don't. Draco is right. You were positively vicious to Harry, and I did nothing to cut you off. Go way, Severus, just go away until I'm ready to see you again...until Harry's ready to see us again."

The other man just nodded silently and turned around, disappearing through the portrait into his own rooms, determined to make some potions for Madame Pomfrey's stores to calm himself down and give himself time to think. Remus, in the meantime, poured himself a generous amount of firewhisky and sat in his chair in front of the fire, staring into it pensively as he wondered if Harry would ever forgive him.

BREAK 

Draco returned to Harry, who had flung himself into his room and onto his couch. Not saying anything, he led the distraught and emotionally exhausted boy into his bedroom and stripped him down to his boxers, then climbed in beside him, holding the raven-haired teenager close to him. Harry stiffened at first, then relaxed slightly as his sobs slowed to sniffles before finally stopping altogether.

Raising a tear-stained face to Draco, he murmured his thanks. Draco just waved it off and wiped the few remaining tears from his eyes. "It's all right, Harry. Severus realizes what he's done, and so has the werewolf. They're very sorry for what happened."

Harry just snuggled further into the warmth the tall, pale boy was freely offering him before answering. "I know that, Dray, but does Severus always have to act like that?"

Draco smiled sadly down at the mop of Harry's hair, stroking it with one hand while the other held him close and stroked up and down his back in a gesture of comfort. "He's afraid of something, Harry. He cares for you, and that scares him, so he reverts back to his Death Eater persona in an attempt to push you away without realizing it. My arrival hasn't helped matters, either. He's paranoid, and I am…was," he corrected himself, "the son of Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater Extraordinare."

Harry chuckled quietly, and then fell silent for several long moments, absorbing this new information. "So he's trying to push me away by being cruel in order to avoid caring too much."

Draco smiled and replied, "Exactly, Harry." Unfortunately, he had just made a big mistake as Harry withdrew from him with a resigned sigh and slid out of the bed.

Puzzled, Draco called out to him, "Wait, Harry! Where are you going?" Harry looked at him, and Draco's breath choked in his throat when he saw the pain and sorrow in those green depths.

When Harry spoke, his voice was thick with unshed tears. "He knows that I'm not worth being cared about, so he's pushing me away. He'll let me protect him because he can't stop me, but he won't love me." The bitterness was heavy in his tone.

Draco nearly cried at the heartbreak in Harry's words. "What about Remus? He cares," he pointed out, hoping to derail Harry's current train of thoughts, as they weren't healthy for him.

However, the raven-haired wizard refused to be sidetracked and stated bluntly, "He doesn't see me. He sees James and Lily Potter's son, and Sirius' godson. He doesn't love Harry, he loves the image he has of me, just like everybody else. I thought that Severus was different. At least he treated me just like he treated everybody else, like I was nobody special and was just a normal person."

Draco flinched, knowing that Harry had a lot of issues that would need to be worked through, but not knowing how to go about it. Maybe when he calmed down some, he'd go to Lupin and his godfather for some suggestions. For now, he had to convince Harry that people did care for him. Hmmm...perhaps the Weasel and Granger? They might do.

In his rush to get his words out to prevent Harry from wallowing in self-doubt and insecurity, he didn't bother to censor what he was saying. "What about Ron and Hermione? I know you told them about your being a lycanthrope and bonded to Sev and Lupin. They care. I care. I know I haven't shown it in the past, but I was hurting, and I wanted others to hurt. I realize now how stupid that was, but I'm going to do my best to make up for it. Please, Harry. I care. Let me show you."

Harry watched him hesitantly, biting his lower lip nervously and looking like he was debating on whether or not to flee the room. "You can't run around the hallways in just your boxers, and if you go next door, you're bound to run into Remus, and maybe Severus as well," Draco pointed out in a last ditch effort to make Harry stay.

Harry sighed in defeat and walked back over to the bed, slipping under the covers. Once he was settled, Draco reached over and pulled him close to him. "It's okay, Harry. You know they're both here and safe, so go ahead and sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up," he assured the other boy as he nodded off to sleep. Laying a gentle kiss on his forehead, Draco lay back down and stared at the ceiling, wondering just what he was getting himself into.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Fourteen: Advice**

When Harry awoke, he snuggled into the warmth next to him, pressing against the slender body of his companion. Wait a minute. Slender? Slightly taller than him? His eyes flew open as he quickly sat up in bed and stared down at Draco Malfoy, who had fallen asleep while holding Harry.

Harry flushed in shame and embarrassment. How could he have done that? Trusted Malfoy like that? It was wrong, and he knew it. But...Draco had offered him comfort, and had soothed him and held him close while he slept. Perhaps, Harry had judged him wrong, and he was trustworthy?

Harry didn't know, and he bit his lower lip as he studied the most recent person bonded to him. He idly wondered if there was anyone else on the list that he'd end up bonding to. He hoped not. It was going to be bad enough with three of them, nevermind any more. He supposed that Draco would still have to go to classes, and Remus' classroom was upstairs, so he'd be left with only Severus for company during the school day.

Shivering slightly, Harry realized that he was still dressed only in his boxers and flushed again, this time in mortification. He couldn't believe it. Draco was still dressed for the most part, having removed only his shoes and outer robe, and here Harry was, stripped down to his boxers.

Sliding out of the bed, he found his clothes on a chair in the room and hurriedly put them on, then left the room, doing his best to ignore the nagging feeling that he should go back and watch over Draco while he slept, lest he manage to slip out on his own and give away his secret. He knew that he'd have to start trusting the Slytherin soon, if only to get rid of this nagging sorry that haunted him constantly.

He debated going to visit either Severus or Remus, but decided against it. He knew that he'd have to confront the both of them at some point, but he really had no idea what would happen when he did. Also, it might not be such a bad idea to have Malfoy hold their wands and referee them. Actually, Harry wasn't about to trust him with his wand, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to hurt either of the older men physically, so it wouldn't be a problem.

He wondered idly if he could hurt them verbally. He was aware of his harsh words to Severus earlier, but he wasn't sure if they had actually been a form of abuse or just the truth, spoken under a veil of rage. He shrugged to himself, figuring that he'd know once they met. After all, if he found himself unable to even insult them, then he'd be in trouble.

Harry sighed, wishing that he could be normal just once. But no, Fate herself had conspired against him long before he was even born, and she still enjoyed meddling with him, toying with his already screwed up life and just fucking it some more for him.

Knowing that these vicious thoughts were just going to make him depressed, he scribbled a quick note to Draco and slipped out of the room and into the hallway beyond. Once there, he quickly shifted into his Jachyra form and wandered the castle, being sure to keep to the shadows and to avoid going down any hallways that might contain students.

Since he was in Jachyra form, he could feel the people in the school, and could tell who posed a threat and who was harmless. Without realizing where his travels had taken him, he found himself in the corridor outside of Gryffindor's common room. Hesitating only for a moment, Harry called out to his friends. **Ron? Hermione? Don't freak out, it's just me, Harry. Can you come out?  
**  
Silence reigned for a few moments before he heard a reply. **_#Harry? Where are you?#_** asked Hermione, her voice mildly alarmed. Of course, the fact that Harry was actually talking inside her head probably had a lot to do with that.

Harry replied carefully, **I'm outside the common room. I'm Amarth right now, so you'll have to come out to me. I need to talk to you two.**

**_We're coming, mate_** he heard Ron declare and smiled to himself, sending them his gratitude. Moments later, his two best friends walked out of the common room portrait and he shifted out of the shadows just a little to draw their attention. Silently, they followed him as he headed down the corridors, searching for a room where he could talk to them in privacy.

He stopped in front of a familiar door, and when Hermione opened it, she found a beautiful sitting room, with a warm fire and soft couches and chairs for sitting in. There was a plate of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice on a small coffee table in front of the couch.

They entered the Room of Requirement, where Amarth shifted back into Harry under his friends' fascinated gazes, and then they sat down and began eating. Neither Ron nor Hermione pushed Harry, knowing that he would tell them what was wrong when he was ready.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Harry set down his goblet and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "It's Snape," he started, not sure how to express what he needed to.

Ron's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth, no doubt to insult the professor, but Hermione reacted quickly and slapped a hand over his mouth. When he looked at her, she shook her head and said, "You never insult a Jachyra's bonded, Ron, not unless you enjoy pain." Ron gulped and shut his mouth.

When Hermione released him, he turned to Harry. "Harry, mate, you're still bonded to him, even though he obviously hurt you?" His friend nodded, and he asked, "Why? Can't you break the bond? Or rather, can't it be broken at all? By anyone? Ever?"

Harry shrugged tiredly. "Not really. I willingly told him everything, as well as Remus, and once a Jachyra's loyalty is given, it stays given for life, no matter how much the bonded humans hurt him."

Hermione paled, and Ron exploded, unable to keep his thoughts to himself anymore. "You mean to tell me that if Snape decided to, say, turn you over to You-Know-Who, you wouldn't be able to break the bond? Even though he betrayed you?"

The raven-haired boy dropped his head in confirmation and weariness and nodded. "That's not the worst of it, either," he murmured so lowly that both Ron and Hermione had to lean forward to hear him. "I'm falling in love with him, and now Draco's joined the group, and I'm afraid of trusting anyone else, even you, because I'm already being pulled in so many different directions that I sometimes feel as if I can't take it anymore!" the last was cried in an agonized voice as Harry lifted a tear-stained face towards his two best friends.

Immediately, they went to him and wrapped him up in a hug, Hermione pressing him to her breast while Ron embraced him from behind. "Shh, Harry," soothed Hermione. "It's all right. You don't have to tell us everything. We understand, and we don't want you to feel so torn up between so many of us. It's okay. You trust us enough to come to us for help, and that's really all that matters. You can keep some secrets from us, we don't mind."

Ron nodded his head and said cheerfully, "Yeah, mate. As long as you know we're always here for you, it's all right. We trust that you know what you're doing, and that you'd tell us if it was anything really important." He paused for a moment, hesitating as he debated how to say what he wanted to. "Harry? How did Draco end up bound to you?"

Harry laughed softly and straightened up from their embrace. They let him sit up, but stayed pressed against him, one on each side, as he explained to them about his foolishness in the owlery and Malfoy's sudden change of heart. He told them of his doubts and of the comfort the other boy had offered him freely after his battle with Severus. He deliberately didn't tell them what the fight had been about, just as he didn't mention that he had woken up next to Malfoy dressed only in his boxers.

When he was done talking, they sat silently for a few moments, just offering him their support, which he accepted gracefully. It was Ron who spoke first. "I think you should confront them and see how far you can go, Harry," he suggested. When Hermione glared at him and opened her mouth, he shook his head and she subsided.

The redhead turned back to his friend. "I think you need this, Harry. And maybe they do, too. You're bound to protect them, but you need to have some control, and this is one way to test the boundaries. Besides, just as crying sometimes helps to relieve you, so does a good shouting match." He grinned cheekily at Harry. "You should know that well, Harry. We've had enough screaming matches for you to realize just how good it feels to get everything off your chest."

Harry nodded in acquiescence, then grinned back at his friend, genuine amusement lighting up his face. "You're right, Ron. I think I need this, even if it does hurt. At least it will make sure they'll listen to me, and I'm sure it'll make me feel so much better, and it might help us all to get along better in the future, since we'll know just what upsets the other people in the bond."

Ron nodded and Hermione smiled at her two friends. "I'm impressed, Ron. That's actually a good suggestion. Normally, I'd be against yelling at a teacher, but I agree with you on this one. He needs to get this out into the open, and if a screaming match is needed, then he should go for it. Besides, he's Harry's bonded, right? Not just his potions professor. They need a good working relationship, and as such, need to know how to work together and to avoid upsetting the other one unduly."

Harry gave her a gentle shove and huffed, "Sure, talk about me like I'm not here, why don't you?" but they could hear the teasing in his voice and knew he wasn't really upset about it. They stayed for another hour, just talking about anything and everything, nothing of great consequence. Finally, Harry fidgeted and said, "I really should be getting back now. I've never been without at least one of them for this long, and it's making me nervous."

His friends nodded and understanding and gave him a final hug and some words of encouragement before they parted, leaving him to make his way back down to the dungeons. On his way out of the room, Ron called back over his shoulder, "Remember, mate. Go ahead and let them know just how you feel, and let them explain themselves to you, rather than you making excuses for them." Harry nodded and gave his best friend a thumbs up, exiting the room and turning in the opposite direction, heading for the dungeons, and his bonded.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Fifteen: Shout! Shout! Let It All Out!**

When Harry reached the dungeons, he went straight to Draco's room. Upon entering, he saw the Slytherin prince dressed and waiting for him, an anxious look on his face. He glanced at Harry and visibly sagged in relief when he saw that the other boy appeared to be fine.

Harry grinned at him. "I'm the one who's supposed to be worried about leaving you three alone, not the other way around." Draco just scowled at him, but Harry could scent the relief and friendliness pouring off of him. He really didn't understand how Draco had made such a dramatic turn for the better, but he decided not to question it too closely.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to need your help," Harry told him. Once he had the blonde boy's attention, he continued. "I was out talking to Ron and Hermione, and Ron suggested that I go ahead and have an all-out verbal sparring with both Remus and Severus. However, seeing as that we-well, Severus and I, at least-tend to get each other riled up very easily, I'm going to need you to referee and hold their wands."

Draco raised an eyebrow in question, looking pointedly at Harry, who just stared back. "I am incapable of hurting them at all, the Jachyra won't let me, so I'm safe with my wand. Besides, if I'm correct, when Severus is upset enough, he can actually do limited amounts of wandless magic, and I need to be able to defend myself." Correctly interpreting Draco's next look, he sighed. "Yes, Draco, I can perform wandless magic with relative ease, and even more so with the added power of the Jachyra, but most people don't know that, and I would rather not reveal that ability to more people than I have to."

When the other boy nodded, he grinned. "All right, then. How 'bout you go and tell them what's going to happen, then take their wands from them? Let me know when you're ready, okay?" Draco nodded and sauntered out of the room, going first to Remus, then to Severus, informing them both that Harry wished to speak with them, but that they had to give him their wands first so that they couldn't hurt him with magic.

Severus flushed at Draco's bluntness, and Remus was confused, until Draco answered his unspoken question. "You might not hurt Harry with magic, but you might attack Severus if he infuriates you enough. Besides, Harry and I are going to have the only wands."

Severus was the one who asked, "Why would Pot-Harry," he amended quickly at his godson's glare, "have his wand? Isn't it likely that he'll end up hexing us?" Draco rolled his eyes and reminded them both that Harry had his wand only to defend himself should wandless magic come into play, and that because of his beast, he would be incapable of causing them any physical harm.

"Hmm...I'm betting that that's exactly what this is about," he murmured to himself, but the other two heard him regardless and stared at him, inquiries evident on their faces. "Well, he can't hurt you physically, and he can't truly insult you with words either." The Potions Master went to reply, but Draco overrode him swiftly. "Everything he said to you was the truth. You were being a bastard, and he was tired of having to put up with you. He told no falsehoods, since you knew which interpretation of the term 'bastard' he was using."

Severus just nodded silently, and Draco smiled at both men before the door to let Harry know that they were done. Harry slipped into the room and just stared silently at his two companions, his face stony and devoid of emotion. Even his eyes had no expression in them, and that unnerved both men.

In a low, steady voice, Harry asked, "Are the silencing wards strong enough to handle this?"

Severus just nodded, replying just as evenly, "Yes, they have been reinforced for generations by countless Slytherins, and the wards in the dungeons are the strongest in the castle." Harry just nodded and remained standing, staring straight ahead and not moving.

The silence grew, and Draco sat down to watch. He knew that once Harry finally released his emotions, things were likely to start breaking. He surreptitiously threw some protection charms onto some of the more breakable items, but apparently Harry had seen, or sensed, what he was doing, because he flashed him a quick grin and amusement flittered through his eyes for a brief moment before being swallowed back up into the emotionless depths of his eyes once again.

Remus was the first to speak. "I take it you talked with someone else before coming here?" he asked softly.

Harry turned his impenetrable gaze onto the werewolf, who found himself cringing slightly at the lack of feeling in those jade green eyes, and answered him. "Yes, I went and talked to Ron and Hermione. Pity it wasn't them I bonded to first. They wouldn't have hurt me so deliberately and enjoyed it, and they would have stood up for me if anybody else tried to," he spat out, emotion finally creeping through. Of course, since it was anger, it wasn't much better.

Remus swallowed. "Harry, I'm sorry, I really am. I know that I should have done something when he first started in on you, but Draco was right. I've never been good at standing up to people, not when I was younger, and not now. I've always been insecure and I hate that feeling. I hate wondering if one of these days those that I call friends will turn on me. I hate thinking that I should feel honored that they'd associate with a werewolf."

Harry still hadn't spoken, and Remus pressed on, determined to get through this while he was able. "I know that I had friends who cared, Harry, but two of them died at the hand of a third, and one of them was thrown into Azkaban and is now dead. I even believed him to be guilty. Once again, I failed to assert myself and at least try and get him a fair trial, or any trial for that matter. And now...now I just don't want to lose anyone else, so I don't bother arguing with them, afraid that they'll leave too, and then I won't have anyone. I'm sorry for not defending you Harry, and I'm afraid that perhaps, once again, my inability to stand up to others who I consider friends has lost me you."

Finished, the amber-eyed man fell silent and waited to hear Harry's reply. He had the feeling that he was about to get verbally lashed, and he honestly didn't care. He deserved anything that the boy might throw at him. Bracing himself, he waited.

Harry just sighed and murmured softly, "You're thinking that I'm going to yell at you and turn from you, defending you only because that's what the Jachyra makes me do, aren't you?" At Remus' startled look and hesitant nod, he sighed again. "Remus! You're going to learn how to stand up for yourself and for those you care about. You're going to have to learn how to put your foot down to defend someone else."

"Just because you're one of life's terminally furry doesn't mean that you're a complete outcast. For Merlin's sake, Remus, did you not notice how happy three-fourths of the school was when you came back to teach? I mean, come on. They know you're a werewolf, and they still think you're the best teacher they ever had!"

Over by the fireplace, Severus snorted. "That's not that difficult to believe. Look at who he's had for competition. Two of the Dark Lord's servants, an insufferable show-off, and a toad from the ministry. It's not like Albus has been able to do any better than him, so they really have nothing to compare him with."

Harry whirled on him, snarling. "I don't believe you! He knows what he's doing in Defense, just as you know all about Potions, Severus. You have no right to talk to him like this, and you know it! He's a fellow professor and also one of my best friends. He's the closest thing to a father figure I've got now, and you can't do anything but insult him."

"More than that, it's your fault that he lost his job in the first place! If he had been able to stay, then Voldemort might not have been able to get me and use my blood to revive his body during the Triwizard Tournament, not to mention that Cedric might still be alive today!" His voice was gradually rising, and Draco tensed in his seat, waiting to see what would happen.

"Besides, it's not like you're any better! He may be a Dark Creature, but that wasn't by choice! You, on the other hand, chose to be a fucking Death Eater! After all, the Mark can't be given if it's not voluntary, can it?" he screamed, furious now. His face felt flushed and he was aware of the angry tears streaming down his face, but he didn't care. He was on a roll now, and he wasn't about to stop until he had exhausted everything he needed to say.

"Oh, sure, you're a spy for us now, but you weren't in the beginning. You tortured and killed and pillaged just like the rest of the filthy Death Eaters, and you turned to Albus only because you had no choice other than Azkaban! Sure, I can tell you care a great deal for him, but if it wasn't for him, would you be a spy in Voldemort's ranks? Or would you still be following him?"

He was genuinely curious about that last question and fell silent, waiting for Severus to respond. The ebony-haired wizard had paled during his rant, his eyes wide in shock and fear, and tears of sorrow were running down his face, but he took no heed. He was finally beginning to understand. He truly had no right to insult a man who had no choice in what he was when he had chosen, of his own free will, to become a monster.

Even now, he still tortured and killed to keep the Dark Lord believing in his loyalty. He was indeed more horrible than Remus could ever be, even during their unfortunate meeting in the Shrieking Shack back in sixth year.

Harry must have seen the realization on his face, as well as the horror as he realized just how wrong he was, because his face softened for a brief moment before hardening again. "And what's more, you still judge me by my father. Yes, he hurt you. Yes, he pulled pranks on you and humiliated you every chance he got. I know this, all right! I also know that I am not my father. How could I be, when I never even knew him long enough to remember anything about him? Do you know what I see and hear when Dementors are near me?"

Severus shook his head wordlessly, knowing better than to interrupt Harry. "I see them in Godric's Hollow the night that the snake-faced bastard killed my parents. I hear them screaming, hear my father yelling for Lily to grab me and run while he fights off the Death Eaters. I hear my mum pleading for Voldemort to spare me, to take her. I hear a high-pitched voice cry out the Killing Curse and laugh with glee as she dies in a flash of bright green light."

"I hate it, Severus! Don't you understand that? I wasn't even old enough to remember them, but I see them die in my nightmares now, over and over and over again. My parents' deaths, Cedric's death, Voldemort's rebirth, Sirius' death. Do you know how much that hurt me! He was the only family I had other than the Dursleys, and I got him killed because I failed to master Occlumency and went charging headfirst into a trap set by Voldemort, nearly killing my classmates as well."

"And then, when Voldemort is particularly emotional, I see what he sees, from inside his mind. I watch as he kills and tortures and plots. And when he casts the Cruciatus, I can feel it. It's not as painful as the real thing, but I can feel it nonetheless, every time he casts it. I've felt the pain curse up to half a dozen times in one night, Severus."

"If Voldemort ever learns that I can feel it when he curses people, he'll just keep hitting them with the Cruciatus until I die or am driven insane. It makes me feel so helpless, knowing that with just a little more information, Voldemort could utterly destroy me before I had a chance to fight back." By this time, his voice had gone hoarse as the tears continued to fall, but he pressed on.

"Not only that, but I know full well that befriending anyone is a danger to them. It is well-known that Ron and Hermione are my best friends. If anything happens to them, it will be my fault, because they were close to me, and He'll do anything it takes to get to me, to hurt me, to completely and utterly shatter me. And now, I can't even love who I want to, or else I'm going to get him killed!"

By this time, there wasn't a single dry eye in the room. The other three occupants of the room all converged on Harry, holding onto him tightly, determined to never let him go. They hadn't realized that things were this bad, and they doubted they ever would have if Harry's friends hadn't talked him into it.

Severus looked at Remus over Harry's head and spoke softly. "I am truly sorry, Lupin. I had not realized just how much I hurt both of you with both my words and actions. I doubt we'll ever be friends, but perhaps we can call a truce. I know that you mean a lot to Harry, and if we're all bound to him, then he needs us to be united and on civil terms, at least, if not friendly."

Remus just nodded and offered Severus a weary smile. "I don't have a problem calling a truce. I've never truly hated you, Severus. I didn't like you much, and sometimes I'm angry with you, but I certainly never hated you."

Harry sniffled and let out a choked laugh. "Oh, so now you guys agree on a truce. If I had known that all I had to do was pour my heart out to you guys, I would've done it a long time ago." The three men just hugged him tighter, pressing him between them.

Draco was the next to speak. "All right now, Harry?" The raven-haired boy nodded, and he smiled. "That's good. Now all we have to do is teach Remus to be more assertive and to defend himself and others from verbal abuse. He already does just fine in the physical department." Harry chuckled a little and turned his head to snuggle into Draco's chest, sighing contentedly, the exhaustion evident in his posture. Admitting to so much, and going on the emotional roller coaster, had worn him out both mentally and physically.

Draco nudged him slightly and murmured, "C'mon, Harry. You're exhausted. Let's get you some sleep." Nodding numbly, Harry let the silver-eyed boy lead him from the room after returning the wands to their owners, leaving behind two silent professors.

As they disappeared, Severus frowned. "Him?" When Remus glanced at him questioningly, he repeated Harry's words. "He said that he couldn't love who he wanted to because he'd get 'him' killed. I didn't know he preferred males."

Remus just shrugged. "That's not surprising. Harry is full of surprises, some bigger than others. That's why things fell through with Cho Chang in fifth year, and that's why he hasn't dated anyone. He's not interested in girls, and he hasn't come out of the closet yet, so to speak. He's afraid that if he does, it'll just be one more abnormality for him to have to deal with."

Severus frowned. "Abnormality? Why would being gay make him abnormal?" Remus looked at him in exasperation, his expression clearly telling Severus that the answer should be obvious. "Did you forget who he lived with for a good fifteen years of his life, Severus? The considered him a freak for being a wizard and having magic. How do you think they would have reacted to knowing that their 'freak' nephew was also a homosexual."

Severus bared his teeth in fury at the reminder of the Dursleys and their appalling treatment of the Boy Who Lived. Then another question occurred to him and he mused thoughtfully, "I wonder who he was talking about?"

Remus hid a small smile behind his hand as he watched Severus. The poor man had no idea that Harry Potter was falling in love with him. The only reason that the werewolf knew was because of his own lycanthropy. When Harry had been close to them all, he had grown aroused, and Remus could scent it on the air. It had startled him at first, but then he had tried to figure out who was making Harry react like that.

After some thought, though, he decided that it made sense, and might even be good for the both of them. If they'd admit to it, of course. Besides, it was better this way, since Harry was already bonded to Severus. Remus saw him as a son, and Draco appeared to be treating him more like a brother than a potential lover, with how gentle and caring he was behaving towards the smaller boy.

As Severus left, knowing that he needed to sort through everything that had just happened and deal with it. Remus just sat down on the couch, staring into the flames and smiling softly. Maybe, just maybe, this would all work out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Sixteen: In the Classroom**

Classes were absolute hell, Harry decided, as he sat in his little corner of Severus' classroom. They were small and confining and positively awful. They couldn't fit the entire school, and kept people separated. This last feature made it incredibly difficult for Harry to concentrate on his work.

Sighing, he set down his quill and stared blankly into space, going over the last couple of days. He still didn't know why he had trusted Draco so easily. Maybe it was his Jachyra that trusted him now, or maybe he had just been too upset to care what the young Slytherin was up to. Besides, Severus and Remus hadn't come barging into Draco's room to rescue him, so they must have trusted him as well, at least a little bit.

He thought back to his fight, and the reactions he had gotten from everybody. Draco had been smug, having enjoyed watching his godfather be put in his place by Gryffindor's Golden Boy. Remus had kept his word and tried to become more assertive, although not overly so. At least now he wasn't afraid to point out why an action might not be the best idea.

Severus, on the other hand, had it the worst, and Harry knew it. He still flushed in guilt when he remembered the vicious words that had poured from him during his tantrum. Now the man was more withdrawn than ever, and Harry longed to see him snap back at him again, to sneer and scowl and glare. He couldn't stand this silent Severus Snape with the dull black eyes who refused to bite back when bitten. Harry had been trying to provoke him with little success. Every time a little of the old Sev showed up, it was quickly quelled. Harry was getting frustrated and running out of ideas for riling the older wizard up.

He looked down at his essay again with a small growl of irritation. Severus had him working on potions right now, for all years, since he needed vast improvement in that area. That morning, before classes had started, he had given Harry a list of a dozen potions from first year. He was to research their history, how they were discovered, what ingredients were used and why, how they interacted with each other, what the overall result was, and what the potion itself was used for, including any side-effects, harmful or otherwise.

As he picked up his quill and started writing again, he felt a small tug inside of him and he lifted his head. Murmuring under his breath, "_Tempus_," he saw that Remus' Ravenclaw/Slytherin sixth year Defense class had just ended, so he was nearby. It was the werewolf's last class of the day, fortunately. Draco still had to go to Ancient Runes, which was an elective class. At least he'd be with Hermione in that class, so she could keep an eye on him. Harry had explained to the brown-haired witch just how protective he was, and both she and Ron had agreed to keep an eye on him, if only for Harry's sake.

Still tense while one of his bonded was missing, Harry found it increasingly hard to concentrate on his work. He felt the sudden urge to shift into Amarth, but knew that he couldn't, not in a class full of students, especially since it was the Gryffindor/Slytherin fourth years. The urge only grew stronger the more he tried to resist. He needed to get out of the room, and fast. The dungeon walls were closing in on him, and he needed his bonded.

Severus must have glanced over and noticed that something was wrong, because he was suddenly there, standing in front of Harry's desk, staring down at him, eyes blank. "What seems to be the matter, Mr. Potter?" he asked, the sneering gone from his voice. For some reason, this bothered Harry even more than when the Potions Master was being nasty to him. At least Professor Snape had always been constant in his hatred of the boy.

"I want to shift. I want to find Draco. The walls are closing in, and I feel trapped," he responded in a strained voice, speaking lowly so that the rest of the class couldn't hear his panic.

Severus looked at him then nodded slowly. "Go to Remus' rooms and shift there if you need to," he replied just as quietly. "Class is almost over anyhow, and you can finish your work after dinner."

Harry nodded and fled the room as quickly as possible without drawing too much attention to himself. He gave a quick knock on Remus' door before speaking the password – _lupine _- and entering. He didn't see his godfather, but he could sense him and knew that he was coming to see who had been knocking. Quickly, he shifted into Jachyra form and reached out his metaphysical senses, feeling for Draco. He found him sitting in class, next to Hermione, and relaxed. His third bonded was all right.

At that point, Remus walked into the room and raised his eyebrow at the Jachyra on the floor. "Amarth, is there a particular reason you're here right now? Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Amarth just growled slightly in reply and didn't budge. Sighing, Remus moved over the couch and sat down, patting the space beside him and encouraging Harry to lie next to him.

Amarth jumped up onto the couch and stretched out, laying his head in the other man's lap. Strong fingers combed through the fur on his head and sides, and he snuffled happily in reply. Remus chuckled and continued petting him. They remained that way for the next twenty minutes, Harry content to know his humans were safe, and Remus enjoying the feeling of petting Amarth as he imagined he'd enjoy being pet as a wolf.

Finally, the door opened and Draco and Severus stepped through. Draco went right to Harry, who had sat up, and started petting him on his head. Severus stood by the door and watched the scene dispassionately. Remus frowned. He had noticed the way the other man had withdrawn into himself after his confrontation with Harry, and he was worried about him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that while Amarth was enjoying the attention that Draco was bestowing upon him, he was also watching Severus with concerned eyes, the bright amethyst color darkened to almost black in worry.

Remus just sighed and said out loud, "Draco, would you come help me get some tea ready?" Draco nodded and followed him into the kitchen, where they proceeded to make the tea. Apparently, while Draco had owned an abundance of house elves, he still preferred to make his own tea.

In the living room, Amarth was staring at Severus as the older man stared everywhere but at him. Sighing deeply, he leapt lightly off the couch and padded over to Severus, nudging his head under his hand in a plea to be pet. Severus glanced down at him briefly with that onyx gaze of his and gave in, petting his head and scratching behind his ears.

Amarth whined, then shifted into Harry, at which point Severus immediately withdrew his hand. Sighing in disappointment, Harry moved forward, leaning on his bonded. Severus backed up as Harry pushed forward, until he was pressed against the wall by Harry.

"Why won't you yell at me anymore? Or call me names? Or tell the whole class about how incompetent I am? Why don't you do any of that? Why won't you be you again!" he cried, not caring if the whole world heard his anguish. He felt Severus stiffen under him and try to pry him away, but Harry was having none of it and just burrowed into him further. "No, Sev. I want an answer, and I want it now. I miss you, the snarky bastard with a clever mind and sharp wit, a lashing tongue and a darkly sarcastic sense of humor. Where'd he go?"

Severus sighed and dropped his arms, realizing that it was a futile attempt. "Harry, you don't want him. You said as much the other day. Without that, I am who you see now. Just Severus, the silent little boy who dares not speak for fear of offending someone."

Harry sniffled, "Someone like me, you mean. Maybe that's why I don't like it. At the Dursleys, I always had to keep my mouth shut. I couldn't ask questions, or else I'd be yelled at and locked in the cupboard under the stairs. And here at school, I have to be so careful or else I'll alienate any friends that I might have."

Severus' arms came up again, but this time they tightened against the small boy nestled against him. "Perhaps, Harry, perhaps. Just remember, they can't hurt you anymore."

Harry sniffled again. "I'm sorry, Sev. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," he whispered over and over again, sobbing brokenly against Severus, face buried in his robes.

Severus just soothed him as best as he was able, rubbing circles on Harry's back and cooing nonsense words into his ears. "It's all right, Harry. They can't hurt you anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise. Shh, now. It's all right."

Eventually, Harry's sobs ceased and he looked up at Severus, searching for something. He obviously didn't find it, for he pulled away from the older man and lowered his eyes. "The sparkle is gone from your eyes, professor," he spoke formally, "and I'm the one who made it disappear. I did not mean to, and I am more sorry than you'll ever know for doing it. I want it to come back, but I don't know what to do. What will it take to bring the old Severus back? Is he even there anymore?"

Severus didn't respond, and Harry took in a deep breath, hoping against hope that his next words would infuriate his bonded, or at least bring forth some reaction. If it didn't, then he'd never forgive himself for killing Severus in spirit, if not in body.

Staring straight into obsidian orbs, Harry spoke boldly. "You can't hide from me forever, Sevvie. I know you're-"

Once again he was cut off as Severus grabbed him and pushed him up against a wall. It appeared that he had said the magic words, for the man's eyes were glittering dangerously as he hissed, "Did you not learn your lesson the first time, Potter? I told you to never, ever call me by that name. The first time you were stupid enough to disobey, I gave you a bruised jaw. Still you didn't learn. What do I have to do to drive this into that thick skull of yours, Potter?"

Harry swallowed nervously, but gave Severus a weak smile anyhow as he replied softly, "The glitter is back. You're back. Please don't go away again. I don't think I could bear it," Harry pleaded. His words appeared to have penetrated Severus' anger, because slowly, his face softened and he let Harry slide down the wall, where the boy proceeded to slide down until he was sitting on the floor, his legs too shaky to hold him.

He watched Severus through impossibly long lashes and murmured, "I apologize, Severus, and I will not do it again, but I needed you to come back to me. I need you to yell and lecture and make fun of me. I need you to tell me I'm insufferable, a fool, and an incompetent imbecile. I need to know that no matter what happens, you'll still be there for me to come back to, same as always. Promise me, Severus, please. Promise you won't go away again."

Severus stared down at him, astonished. Whatever he had been expecting from the boy, that was not it. Sighing, he lowered himself to crouch on the floor in front of Harry. "All right, Harry. I don't know why you want all of that, but I promise, I won't retreat into myself like this again, all right? However, if I do this, you're quite likely to get hurt more than once. You realize this, right?"

Harry nodded, then tilted his head up to meet Severus' eyes. "Please, Severus, tell me why you get so angry when I use that particular nickname. I want to understand, so that I know just why it gets such a strong reaction from you. Perhaps, if I know, I'll be less tempted to call you that when I can't get a response from you in any other way."

His innocent emerald eyes were wide with sincerity, and Severus found himself nodding before he realized what he had done. Harry nodded in return and stood, asking if he should get Draco and Remus as well, since they'd have to find out sooner or later. With Severus' affirmation, he went into the kitchen, where his godfather and Draco had been sitting, drinking tea and talking about inconsequential things. He told them briefly what had happened, and what was going to happen now, and the two men rose, grabbed the teapot and two more mugs, and headed for the living room to hear Severus' story.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Seventeen: Story Time**

Once all four of them had gathered in his rooms, Severus looked around, locking eyes briefly with each of them before coming to rest on the table in front of him. While Harry had been getting the other two men, Severus had retrieved his pensieve and placed certain memories into it. Now he spoke. "I will explain this to you, but first I need you to see at least part of the story so you can understand." When the others nodded, he gestured to the pensieve and they were all pulled in to the shimmering liquid.

_When they landed in Severus' memory and looked around, they realized that they were in a large circular room that appeared to have been carved out of rock. There were no decorations, as if the person who lived here didn't expect to stay for any amount of time. Glancing around quickly, they soon found what they were looking for-what Severus wanted to show them._

A young Severus Snape was kneeling at a man's feet, head bowed in submission and face void of emotions. The man's eyes were a vibrant emerald with hints of red gleaming within their depths. His hair was dark and silken, and his skin was a beautiful bronze. As they watched with a kind of rapt fascination, the man gently grasped Severus' face between his hands and tilted his head so that he could gaze into his eyes.

"Ah, my pet, it is good to see you again. Are you happy to be here?" he asked gently, curiously. 

_Severus bowed his head again and murmured, "I am happy to be here, my Lord." _

_The man, who it now appeared was actually Voldemort before his death, let go of Severus and leaned back in his throne. "I think you lie, my pet," he hissed, reaching out a hand to stroke Nagini as she slithered up to him. "I think you do not enjoy my company, nor the company of the other Death Eaters."_

Severus remained silent, awaiting the Dark Lord's next words. "I believe that we need to show you the glory of what we are, of our goals and aspirations. In order to do so, I will strip you of all your glory and dignity, for one cannot truly know pleasure if one has not first known pain, cannot know happiness if they have not known sorrow, cannot be dignified if they have not first been broken. We begin your new training now."  
  
_With that, he gestured at the doors and half a dozen Death Eaters walked in and grabbed hold of the man still kneeling on the floor. "Oh, and pet?" he called, as Severus was dragged back out of the room. When he had his attention, he continued, "You will not even have the privilege of having your own name. And as I am the only one allowed to call you pet, I think the others should come up with a suitable nickname for you, one that will bring back the humiliation and pain you are about to go through every time it is spoken."_

With a negligent wave, he finally dismissed his followers, and they dragged Severus out of the room, laughing and jeering as they tried to come up with a suitable name for their new toy. As they continued dragging him who knows where, not allowing him to walk on his own power, they were stopped by a blond, silver-eyed young man, who reminded Harry eerily of Draco. This must be Lucius, then. Draco's gasp of surprise and disgust next to him confirmed it.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Severus? What have you done now to merit such humiliation?" he smirked, eyes narrowed in malice. When the raven-haired man refused to answer him, he looked to his captors, who quickly explained what had happened. When they were done, Lucius laughed outright and shook his head, chuckling, "Sevvie, Sevvie, what are we ever going to do with you?"  
  
_Harry's eyes, as well as Draco's and Remus', stared at the present day Severus, silently inquiring. Severus looked back at them and nodded. "Yes, they decided that 'Sevvie' was suitably humiliating, and if I hated the name, so much the better. Besides, it had to be a name I'd probably be called again. Shaking his head, he looked at them, and they all realized that he had thrown up his mask again, that icy demeanor that held everything and everyone out. "Let's leave this place. I do not want you seeing the rest."  
_  
_The others nodded, respecting his wishes and felt a tug as they were pulled back out of Severus' pensieve._

Harry had tears running down his face, and so did Draco, but for vastly different reasons. Draco simply couldn't believe that it had been his father's fault that he reacted so violently to the nickname, or that his godfather had obviously been humiliated and broken as Voldemort had ordered.

Harry, on the other hand, was crying tears for innocence lost as he looked at Severus. "Oh, god," he choked. "They tortured you, didn't they? And not just with magic. So many monsters there, in the guise of human beings," he shuddered, disgusted.

Sev just looked at him and nodded slowly, his eyes haunted even as he tried to hide his emotions from them. "Yes, they did exactly as ordered and broke me-through torture or rape or putting me under the Imperious and forcing me to torment and kill innocent children, it didn't matter to them, as long as I was broken. I was their plaything for a full three months. After that, I vowed to myself that I would never again allow myself to fall that low in the Dark Lord's eyes, that I would do anything to keep that from happening to me again."

Harry's whole body was tense and his eyes grew haunted as he recalled the visions that Voldemort had treated him to ever since his resurrection in Harry's fourth year. The torturing, rapings, killings…they were all a part of his nightly activities. Still, at least those people died at the end of the night. What they had suffered through was, undoubtedly, only a miniscule amount of what Severus had been put through in those three months.

Remus noticed the lost look in his eyes, and vowed to talk to him later. After all, he already knew what took place in Harry's visions, since he reported them to Dumbledore, who then informed the Order—which Harry didn't know about, he hoped. Still, Remus knew that while Harry would usually tell him what had happened during the night, he never discussed the emotions that went with the visions. Remus had no idea how Harry felt, and that bothered him.

Ever since Sirius' death, Remus had been in mourning. He didn't even stop to consider that Harry might also be in mourning and that he had even more to deal with than Remus. Guilt flooded through him and he sent up a quick apology to Sirius for failing his godson, vowing to him to do the best he could by him from that moment on.

Remus and Draco glanced at each other and spoke wordlessly, agreeing to give Severus time to sort out his own emotions before they started asking questions. Silently, they rose and left the room, promising to come back to talk with him the following evening. That left Harry and Severus in the room, both remembering their own pasts and wishing that they hadn't. Harry just wanted to bury all those memories into the back of his mind again, but knew that he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to Severus. To bury his own memories and act like nothing had happened, as if nothing had changed in the past hour, would be nothing short of cruel.

Sighing, he lifted himself up and shifted over to the couch where Severus was sitting, lifting his head up to meet his eyes. "Severus, I know what you're remembering now, and I'm sorry that I was the one to bring back the fear and humiliation and despair of that time, not once, but three times now. For that I do apologize. I understand what you're going through right now and I-" he was cut off by a harsh, bitter laugh and a mocking sneer.

"You have no idea what I'm going through, Potter. What you've gone through at the hands of your _relatives_ is nothing compared to what I went through," he hissed, furious with this man-child who brought back such painful memories and then had the audacity to claim to understand. "The pain, the humiliation, wasn't the worst of it." Harry laid a hand against his mouth, stopping his tirade.

"I know," he replied softly. "The worst of it wasn't when it was occurring, but afterwards. When you looked around and saw how happy and carefree others were. When you saw that they had their pride and dignity, and you had none. When you had to hide behind a mask so that nobody would know of your filthy little secrets, or of your hidden pain. You hated the world for having what you could not, and you cursed those that had done it to you." As he spoke, Harry's eyes darkened once more in remembered pain, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "You turned to anything you could, anything that would help you to forget the pain, even if only for a short while, even though it might harm you in the end."

Severus stared at Harry in obvious shock. How could the boy possibly know all this? How could he attune himself to Severus' emotions so very easily? Harry must have read something in his eyes because he murmured softly, "I've had visions of Voldemort since fourth year. Sometimes, he keeps his prisoners for days, or even weeks, and he'll torment them further by allowing them to watch, bound and gagged, as the world carries on around them. I feel what they feel, Severus. I can't help it," he murmured softly, his eyes downcast in remembrance.

"Still, that's not all. You didn't think that this was the first summer my relatives told me how weak, abnormal, and unworthy I am, do you? I come back every year to Hogwarts, and I hear my classmates talk about their families…good memories, and funny anecdotes, and little quirks that their relatives have. I don't have that, and when I see them all, so happy, I feel…I don't know what, exactly, it is that I feel. Envy, bitterness, resentment, sorrow, anger, shame," his voice was still low, as if he didn't trust himself should he try to speak in a normal tone.

When Severus still didn't speak, he gazed directly into onyx eyes and said simply, "Read me."

It took Severus' addled brain a few minutes to figure out just what Harry was offering, and when he did, he reeled. Harry was offering to allow him to use focused Legilimency to probe his mind and so find the answers to his questions. Unsure, he searched Harry's eyes, looking for hesitation, but found nothing but sincere honesty.

Pulling out his wand, Severus murmured softly, "Legilimens", and opened Harry's mind. The younger wizard didn't even try to stop him. Instead, he materialized within his own mind next to Severus.

"This way first, I think." He led them to a door and opened it. Inside was a small storage space, and lying on a small mattress with rags for blankets, was a small child, probably around five or six years old. This was Harry Potter's room under the stairs.

As they watched, a large shadow fell across the boy and he cringed, curling himself into a small ball. Severus recognized the man as Harry's uncle. "Boy!" he roared, his face turning red, "I thought I told you to dust the house today! Why haven't you done it yet?"

Little Harry shuddered and replied, "I couldn't get out of the cupboard to do it, because it was locked all day."

Vernon snarled, "Oh, I see. You can do freaky things to get out of here whenever you want to, but you can't get out of here when you have work to do? You lazy, ungrateful, worthless brat! I don't know why we took you in. We should have drowned you when we found you on our doorstep after your freak parents went and got themselves killed." Severus never found out what he was going to say next, because the present day Harry was tugging on his arm and pulling him away from the memory.

As they continued walking through Harry's mind, Severus saw many more memories like that, where Harry was demeaned and humiliated and made to feel like a worthless freak by his own relatives, the earliest he could remember being when he was about three. Of course, Harry had told him about this when forming the bond, but he had never known just how bad it really was.

Then they reached a memory which obviously terrified Harry. A slightly older Harry, perhaps nine or ten. He was on all fours on the kitchen floor, scrubbing it while the others ate their dinner at the table, laughing and fawning all over his cousin. As he moved close to the table, Dudley's foot lashed out, catching him in the ribs, and he crashed to the floor, hitting one of the table legs hard enough to knock off a plate that had been sitting right on the edge. The plate shattered, glass going everywhere, including Harry's skin.

Dudley screamed, and told his parents that Harry was trying to stab him with the broken glass. Harry, of course, was doing no such thing as he was still laying on the floor, not moving, so Dudley claimed that 'the freak was doing freaky things', meaning that he was using magic.

Vernon roared and kicked Harry where he lay on the floor, then grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to his cupboard, where he threw him down on the bed and pulled off his belt, sending it crashing down onto Harry's back. Harry screamed out in pain, and Vernon slapped him hard across the face, shouting at him to shut up before he got worse. Harry lay quiet after that, choking back his screams and sobs, tears running silently down his face as he endured the whipping.

"That was the first one," Harry whispered, startling Severus, who had been gazing transfixed in horror at the beating. "He rarely beat me, and usually not this badly. A slap here or there, a yank on my hair, a swift kick when my back was turned…nothing to cry over," he commented ruefully. "After I got my Hogwarts letter, they backed off some. Then, I only ever got hit when I really did something bad, and even then, it was only where I could hide the bruises, and they left me alone for an entire week before the end of summer so that I could heal before school started."

"Then, after third year, it started to get worse, so I told them about Sirius, although I neglected to mention that he was innocent. However, when I returned this summer, Dumbledore sent the Dursleys a note telling them of Sirius' death. They no longer had an escaped murderer hanging over their heads, and I lost my last defense. Sure, the other members of the Order threatened the Dursleys, but they never came to check up on me, and Vernon made sure I wrote a letter to them every three days so that they wouldn't become suspicious. Still, the beatings have never been…prominent," he admitted. "It was always the words that hurt more than any physical punishment, and they knew it."

Severus just nodded and pulled out of Harry's mind. He had seen what he needed to. Harry had been humiliated all his life, made to feel worthless and powerless to stop his relatives. Not to mention that he kept getting sent back by the one man he considered a mentor and respected above all others. And still, Harry had managed to retain his optimism and childish naivety. The abuse hadn't turned him bitter and cold as it had done to Severus. Instead, it had taught him to enjoy comfort and to relish happiness while he could. It taught him that friends were indeed a gift to be cherished, and that he was a survivor.

Harry sighed gently, then rose to his feet. "I'd better go check on the others now. Will you be all right?" Severus just nodded numbly, and Harry grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders before leaving with the parting words, "Is it all right if I come back tonight?" He didn't wait for an answer, but then again, he didn't really need one-Severus would not be able to deny him that comfort ever again.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Eighteen: Howl at the Moon**

Over the next few weeks, the entire student body began to notice that something was going on between Harry Potter and Professor Snape. The Slytherins had been the first to notice that their Head of House's barbs were no longer so biting, and that Harry did not react as violently to them as he used to.

The two wizards had reached an understanding that day in Severus' living room, and while they refused to admit it out loud, they both knew that they cared for the other. Every night, Harry would shift and Amarth would curl up next to Severus, sharing his body heat. During the day when he didn't have lessons with Severus or one of the other teachers and on weekends, he'd spend his time with Remus, Draco, Ron, and Hermione. He got to know both his godfather and his former enemy very well and was able to relax in their presence.

Draco had made amends with both Ron and Hermione, and they had even begun to befriend each other, which pleased Harry to no end. He didn't know what he would have done if he had to split his time between Draco and his two Gryffindor friends and listen to them complain about each other.

Sighing, Harry set down his quill and read over his essay, making sure that he had included all the information he needed. He was now up to seventh year potions, having to write about several potions every day for homework, and then having to make those same potions until Severus was satisfied with them.

He frowned as his chest gave another tug and he rubbed his hand over the area above his heart absently. He didn't know where this feeling had come from, or why it had come now. Since Severus hadn't given him any new work to do, and since he couldn't concentrate anyway, Harry just sat as his desk, staring absently in front of him, not really aware of what was going on in class, although no doubt he'd know the moment one of his humans was in danger.

He wasn't even aware of Severus dismissing the class, or of the students shuffling out the door, done for the day and heading to the Great Hall for supper. He wasn't aware of Severus moving to stand in front of him, waiting impatiently for Harry to acknowledge him. Finally fed up, Severus called him, "Harry! Class has been over for ten minutes now. Are you just planning on sitting here?"

Harry blinked and stared up at Severus, asking dumbly, "When'd you get here, Sev?" He had taken to call him Sev because he had decided that Severus didn't suit the softer side that only he, Remus, and Draco were allowed to see. Severus just smirked down at him and tsked, "Now, now, Potter, what have I told you about being on your guard?"

Harry smirked right back up at him. "As I recall, that wasn't you. Barty Crouch was the one who preached 'constant vigilance' when he posed as Moody back in fourth year."

Severus blinked, then favored Harry with a scowl, though there was no real malice in it. "Indeed," was all he said before turning around and stalking out of the classroom, his robes billowing dramatically behind him. Harry wondered, not for the first time, if the man's robes were charmed to behave like that, or if Severus just knew how to walk to create the desired effect.

Sighing, he rose to his feet and headed back for his and Severus' rooms. He hadn't bothered to get a room of his own, since he preferred human contact, no matter what form he was. Since he was Severus' apprentice, he shared a room with the older man. There was a second bed in the bedroom, but he very rarely used that unless it was necessary for some reason.

Still wondering if he should look into getting his own room, Harry ran right into someone, sending them both tumbling to the ground. It was rare that Harry ever ran into anyone nowadays, since his sense of smell and hearing were rather acute, but he had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even paid attention to who was around him. That could prove deadly someday. He'd have to work on being aware of his surroundings at all times, even when he daydreamed.

For the moment, though, he supposed that he should probably get off of whomever he had landed on top of. As he shifted, he caught the other man's scent and froze, staring down into Remus' smiling eyes. "Miss me much, Harry?" he asked teasingly, staring up through a curtain of hair.

Harry just grinned and shook his head, climbing to his feet and reaching a hand down for Remus. "Sorry 'bout that, Moony. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

He paused, still holding the werewolf's hand to help him up, his eyes narrowing as he took in Remus' sickly appearance. The man was paler than usual and looked exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes. Harry couldn't figure out why the Jachyra in him hadn't sent up warning flags long before now.

He hadn't realized that he had spoken aloud, and was therefore startled when Remus threw his head back and chuckled. "Harry, did you forget that the full moon's tonight? Of course your beast didn't send up warning signals about me. It knows what I am, and knows that this is normal for me." Harry blinked owlishly for a moment before his mind finally managed to process this unwelcome information. When he understood, he covered his eyes and let out an exaggerated groan. "Oh, man. That means I'm going to be forced to shift tonight, doesn't it? And we still don't know how I'll react."

Remus nodded his head and shrugged. "You should still keep your mind, but just in case, we're going down to the Shrieking Shack. You'll be able to remain away from Severus and Draco for a full night, won't you?" he asked worriedly.

Harry nodded reassuringly. "Yeah, Moony, that won't be a problem. I've found that after the initial surge of possessiveness, I can tolerate not being in everyone's presence for several hours, as long as at least one of you is with me."

Remus nodded, then smiled at Harry. "Very well, then, Harry. Meet me in the Entrance Hall after dinner, all right? Wear your cloak so you don't get cold." Harry grinned to show Moony that he understood, and continued on his way to Severus' rooms. Remus wanted him to wear his invisibility cloak tonight so that no one would become suspicious of a werewolf heading out with the Boy Who Lived on the night of a full moon. All the people who really mattered already knew what was going on, but they'd all prefer to keep as many rumors from being created as possible.

After dinner, Harry said goodnight to Draco and Severus and headed for the Entrance Hall, wearing his invisibility cloak and sticking close to the walls. When he entered the hall, he saw Remus waiting for him by the open doors. The sunlight glinted off his hair, giving the soft brown hair gold and auburn highlights. As he drew closer, he noticed that Remus' eyes had turned completely amber, rather than the soft brown with amber highlights they usually were. He grinned as he noticed that Remus was sniffing the air before remembering that Harry had no scent as a Jachyra.

Harry took pity on him and tugged gently on his cloak, whispering, "I'm right here, Moony." Remus gave him a small smile, but no further acknowledgment as he walked out the front doors of the school, turning towards the Whomping Willow.

Once they were safely inside and heading down the passageway to the Shrieking Shack, Harry removed his cloak and asked, "Moony?" Upon receiving a small grunt of acknowledgment from the werewolf, he continued, "Wouldn't this be easier on me if I just shifted now? Then I wouldn't have to worry about a painful transformation when the full moon comes."

Remus turned to face him, walking backwards down the familiar passage. "I don't think you can change right now. Have you tried?" Harry shook his head and frowned, concentrating on shifting. Nothing happened. He gazed curiously at Remus, who just shrugged. "I don't understand it either, Harry, but something about the full moon causes everything to turn upside down and inside out for us lycanthropes." Harry couldn't help it, he giggled. Remus grinned at him, amusement in his eyes as he turned back around and continued leading Harry down the passage.

They slipped through a door in the back of the shack and Remus used a spell to lock it, and then did the same with the front door. This way, there would be no chance of either of them unlocking the doors before dawn.

Having never actually had time to explore the Shrieking Shack before, since the only time he had been in here was when he had first met Sirius, Harry wandered around, checking out the small building. It had three rooms, all of which were bare of small comforts, any little amount of furniture that had been in it long since broken by a rampaging werewolf.

Without realizing it, Harry stopped in front of a window, gazing up at the sky as dusk fell all around them. They only had a few more minutes until the moon would rise in the night sky, and then he'd feel firsthand what Remus went through once a month.

Remus came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him reassuringly. "It'll be all right, Harry, you'll see. The transformation will hurt, but afterwards, you'll have all the power and freedom of the Jachyra. It's how I've dealt with the wolf in me for so long. I love the feelings of strength and power the form gives me every month."

Harry grinned, "The proverbial silver lining, huh?" Remus nodded, and Harry chuckled. "Yeah, but you have to remember, I can shift whenever I want, and it doesn't hurt. I get to feel all that power at any time I wish to. Tonight I have to go through a painful transformation to get it."

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but it quickly turned into a grimace. Pain flashed in his eyes as he pulled away from Harry. At first, the raven-haired wizard was puzzled, until a searing heat coursed through his body. Crying out in shock and pain, he realized that the full moon had risen, and they were shifting.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before, except maybe the Cruciatus that he had been subjected to back at the end of his fourth year. Of course, he couldn't really be sure of that, because the memory of the pain had dimmed over time, until it was only a flickering echo in his mind. This pain was new and fresh, and Harry screamed with it, writhing on the floor of the shack where he had dropped.

Dimly, he heard screaming echoing his own cries of agony, and he turned his head towards the source, watching through tears of pain as Remus shifted into his wolf form, his screams becoming hoarse howls. Harry continued to twist, trying to evade the pain that was inside him, but it just seemed to go on and on, never ending. Finally, though, after what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, the pain dwindled, and he could focus again.

He was still sore from remembered pain, but even as he observed himself, the pain faded and he felt the raw power of the Jachyra course through him. Amarth was here for the night. Climbing to his feet, Amarth shook himself off as if ridding himself of the pain of the transformation, then looked back towards the large amber and silver colored wolf. Moony stared back and wagged his tail, letting out a happy yip.

Amarth padded forward and nudged Moony's muzzle, inviting him to come play. Moony looked doubtful, staring at the door that Remus had just locked with magic. Amarth lashed his tail and walked over to the front door. Placing one paw on the door, he concentrated briefly. With a small bluish flash of light, the door unlocked itself and swung open. Amarth looked back at his werewolf companion and growled playfully, inviting him to come run.

Moony no longer hesitated, and they burst out of the shack, racing back towards Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest. They both knew better than to enter the town of Hogsmeade, but nobody had ever said the forest was off- limits, and there were very few creatures that would attack a werewolf, and even less who would dare to challenge a Jachyra.

Upon reaching the forest, Amarth began a game of tag, batting Moony on the head and then bolting through the trees, weaving in and out with the ease of one born in the forest. Moony happily gave chase, occasionally growling playfully as he ran after his friend. Eventually, Moony caught up to Amarth and they wrestled. It ended with Moony flat on his back, legs splayed, while Amarth's jaws held fast to his neck, telling the werewolf that he had won.

Amarth released Moony and sat back on his haunches, gazing up at the moon. His companion followed his lead, then let out a lone howl. The cry echoed up through the trees, reaching for the sky. Amarth tilted his head back and added his howl to the wolf's, their voices echoing and resounding throughout the forest, completing each other and binding werewolf and Jachyra together even tighter.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Nineteen: Silver Chains**

Harry stretched stiffly the next morning, trying to work out of some of the soreness in his muscles. Glancing over to his left, he saw that Remus had already risen after shifting back. Muttering curses to himself, he rose unsteadily to his feet and left the room, slipping into the tunnel and heading back to Hogwarts.

Glancing down, he grinned. Fortunately, even when he was forced to shift on the full moon, his clothes shifted with him. That would make the mornings after the full moon a lot less awkward, he was sure. At least for him, it would. He'd just have to make sure to either sleep in after the full moon or else turn his back on Moony while he got dressed.

As he meandered his way back to Hogwarts and his bonded, he sighed in contentment. He had strengthened the connections between himself and Severus and Remus, the former through their memories and subsequent understanding, and the latter with the transformation and romp in the forest last night. Now, if only he could figure out how to bond with Malfoy as well.

He trusted all three of his bonded now, but he felt a strong urge to strengthen the ties that bound him to them and vice versa. He also noticed that as the bond strengthened, he didn't mind being without them for longer periods of time. Even now, while he was anxious to get back to the three people waiting for him, he wasn't panicking.

He knew that this would come in handy when Severus was called to the next Death Eater meeting. Harry wasn't the only one worried that Voldemort hadn't summoned the Potions Master recently. Dumbledore was worried as well, although he hid it very successfully. Harry knew through Amarth that he cared a great deal about the Potions Master, almost as if he was the son Albus had never had. Amarth also let Harry know that the old wizard cared a great deal for him too, and truly regretted tricking him into drinking Veritaserum.

Harry sighed in resignation. He really couldn't blame the Headmaster. After all, they were all hoping that with this trial, Vernon would be declared guilty of both abuse and intent to kill—or something similar enough to get him a very heavy sentence—and Harry would never have to return to Privet Drive. Of course, even without the trial, Harry knew that he wouldn't return on his own. He wouldn't be able to handle being that far away from his three bonded for an entire summer.

Sliding out from under the Whomping Willow, Harry headed for the front doors of the castle, wondering idly if the trial had already begun. He knew that most of the Dursleys' trial would not require his presence, as he had the official documentation of his confession under Veritaserum (Dumbledore had been very clever using Ministry documents to record his statements, so they couldn't declare that it had been falsified) as well as visual memories that could be projected into a room to show everybody both the verbal, emotional, and light physical abuse he had suffered at their hands. The Death Eater attack would be included as well, he was sure, along with Dumbledore's testament concerning the wards surrounding 5 Privet Drive, Fidelius among them.

He was just glad he didn't have to see the Dursleys until near the very end, when he'd be called in once more to testify under Veritaserum and to show everybody some of the scars he bore from the attack. He also knew that Madame Pomfrey was giving them visual images of the time when he was recovering from his injuries, and he didn't want to have to watch everybody's reactions or see the pity in their eyes for any longer than necessary. He just hoped that the Daily Prophet wouldn't print his 'tragic' story all over the front page for the whole wizarding world to see.

Harry stopped suddenly as he realized that he had reached the door to Severus' rooms. Belatedly, he realized that Severus had changed his password the night before, and that he didn't know the new one. Not wanting to disturb the older man, he instead greeted the snakes in the portrait. _Hello again. I'm ssssorry I haven't ssspoken to you two in a while, but I've been very bussssy  
_  
Quicksilver lifted his head and gave a hissing chuckle. **_\That'ssss quite all right, young ssspeaker. We are used to being ignored by now, living with the dark man-child\_**

Harry grinned, _You mean Ssseverusss?_ he asked teasingly, and the two snakes nodded. This time it was Sylrissin who spoke.

**_\Such a fine man-child, but so cold. He isss afraid to let otherssss know he caresss\_** she hissed mournfully.

Harry nodded. _I know, but it will be okay. He isss learning. I am helping him._ He didn't realize what he had said until the two snakes suddenly stared at him interestedly.

**_\You teach him to care? You care for him? Will you mate with him?\_** they demanded of him.

Harry blinked, then blushed furiously, his whole body warming up as he protested. _No! I'm not going to mate with him. He doesssn't like me much, and he's my professor, and it wouldn't be proper!_ he exclaimed.

Sylrissin just smirked knowingly at him, if snakes could smirk. **_\Ah, little one, but you did not say that you do not want him. Would you mate with him if he liked you in return?\_** she asked slyly. Harry flushed again in embarrassment, and was startled when the door swung open in front of him.

The man they had just been talking about stood in the entrance and stared down at Harry. "Well?" he asked impatiently. "Are you just going to stand there talking to the snakes, or are you going to come in?"

Ducking his head and hissing a quick goodbye to Slyrissin and Quicksilver, Harry entered Severus' rooms. He bit his lip and tried to control his blush before the other man noticed it. It wouldn't do him any good to have the man prying into his embarrassment. If Severus noticed Harry's flushed face, he didn't mention it, instead leading the way into the kitchen. "I take it the transformation went all right? Did you have fun with Remus?"

Harry knew that Severus was asking something completely different, but his Slytherin side wouldn't allow him to be blunt in his questioning. Harry smirked to himself-two could play at that game. Shrugging indifferently, he sat down at the kitchen table and started in on the eggs and sausage that Severus had prepared. "It was no different than any other transformation."

That statement was true in at least three different ways. First of all, it was just as painful as Remus' transformation into Moony, which had been happening for years. Since he hadn't specified whose transformation he was talking about, the statement was true-for Remus. Also, he shifted into Amarth last night, which is the only other form he could transform into. And lastly, he had managed to retain his human mind inside the Jachyra's body, although the animal instinct was a bit stronger and more in control.

Severus just leveled a glare at him, letting him know that he had better clarify that statement or else. Harry just grinned cheekily back at him and stated cheerfully, "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin for a reason, you know." As he had hoped, this new topic was of enough interest to break Severus' attention away from his original question. He chuckled to himself...prevarication and distraction, two things he was rather good at, if he did say so himself.

"What do you mean by that? When was this? And why didn't the Hat put you into Slytherin? It never changes its mind." Harry just sighed and told him what had happened in first year, including the impressions he had gotten of the Slytherins from his first two meetings with Malfoy, in Madame Malkins and on the Hogwarts Express, as well as the biased declarations he had received about all bad wizards having come from Slytherin, including the man who was responsible for his parents' deaths.

When he was done, Severus nodded and sat back in his chair, staring pensively at his half empty tea cup. "That makes sense. You certainly have many characteristics that Salazar Slytherin sought, as well as a unique gift from the Dark Lord himself." He was referring to Harry's ability to speak to snakes. Looking up, he met Harry's eyes straightforwardly and stated, "They were quite correct. The Slytherin house does turn out more dark wizards and witches than any of the four houses."

Harry shook his head, "That's not true. The Slytherins are just more visible than most. Not to mention that House prejudices have a hand in that. If everybody believes that they're going to grow up to be Death Eaters, then they'll believe it, too. We make them dark, Severus, most of them, at least. Besides, at least they don't hide their loyalties to the Dark," he added bitterly. Severus frowned, looking at him curiously and tilting his head in inquiry.

Harry answered his unspoken question with one word, "Pettigrew," and suddenly the Potions Master understood. Peter Pettigrew had been a Gryffindor and one of the Marauders. He had also been the Potter's Secret Keeper when they went into hiding. The stupid rat had then gone and told Voldemort exactly where to find them and their small son. It was his fault that Sirius was still a wanted criminal, albeit a dead one now.

Not knowing what to say to comfort the boy, Severus scooted his chair next to Harry's and awkwardly rubbed his back in small circles as Harry remained with his face pointed towards the table, his long raven hair shielding his face from view.

After a few moments, Harry looked up at Severus, his eyes dry. "Thank you," he murmured softly. Severus just nodded and went to move his chair back over. Harry grabbed his arm to stop him, and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned over and kissed Severus - just a light kiss on the cheek, but a kiss nonetheless. Not waiting for a response - or a hex, which was far more likely - Harry bolted from the room, going to check on Remus and to strengthen his bond with Draco.

Remus was doing all right after his transformation, although he still looked thin and pale and exhausted, as he always did after the full moon. Seeing him like that, Harry felt a familiar tugging sensation in his chest, and something clicked inside his head. He might not be able to stop the pain of the monthly transformations for his godfather, but he could certainly help him regain his health quickly afterwards.

Leading him to the couch, Harry pushed Remus into a lying position and held his hands cupped over the amber-eyed man's heart. A soft blue glow of comfort started to form under his hands, with flecks of healing gold mixed in, as he sent his magic into the other man, soothing his soreness and sickness away with his touch. Ten minutes later, he let his hands dropped to his side and looked Remus over.

He was shocked at the change. No longer was he pale, but instead he was a healthy color, and his long brown tresses hung in silky waves down to his shoulders. His eyes were sparkling brightly, and his cheeks had a healthy pink tinge to them as he smiled up at Harry, rising gracefully to his feet and enveloping him in a hug. "Thank you, Harry. I don't know what you did, but I'm feeling as if the transformation never happened."

Harry's voice was muffled by Remus' robes as he replied, "Don't thank me. Thank Amarth. It was his instincts that let me know I could heal you like this." The other man just ruffled his hair in reply. After a few more seconds spent enjoying the comforting warmth the other man had offered him so willingly, he reluctantly pulled away and told Remus that he was going to try and strengthen his bond with Draco as well. The werewolf just nodded, and Harry went through his rooms into Draco's.

He saw Draco already up and working on an essay for one of his classes. Gliding up to him, Harry glanced over his shoulder and snorted. It was the same assignment that Harry had completed a week and a half ago. Draco just glared up at him and went back to his essay. Suddenly Harry had an idea.

"Draco?" he asked sweetly. Once he had the other boy's attention, he invited him to go flying. Draco looked hesitant, so Harry sweetened the deal. "C'mon, Dray, please? When we get back, I'll help you with your essay, since I've already done mine." Of course, he didn't mention how long ago he'd done it. "Besides, don't you want a chance to catch the snitch before I do, just once?" he needled, knowing that if this didn't work, he was screwed.

Fortunately, it worked like a charm as the silver-eyed Slytherin's eyes lit up in challenge. "You wish, Potter! There's no way I'm letting you have the snitch first this time." Smirking, Harry told him to meet him down at the Pitch in 15 minutes, then he exited the room. Walking down the dungeon hallway to Severus' rooms, he realized that he still didn't have the password and sighed in exasperation, knocking on the door. Severus opened it, scowling, but then he relaxed when he saw who was at the door. "What's wrong, Potter? Surely you can get into my rooms. You've done it before."

Harry rolled his eyes at his professor and replied, "I wouldn't have a problem if I knew the newest password."

Severus blinked. "Oh," was all he said. Harry fought the temptation to roll his eyes again. Why he had always thought the man was articulate escaped him for a moment, until he remembered that Severus might have a reason for his short answers. After all, hadn't Harry just kissed him not even half an hour ago? Dammit! And things had been going so well between them, too.

Well, Severus hadn't said anything about it yet, so he wouldn't either. Instead, he told Sev of his plans to strengthen the bond with Malfoy. Once Severus nodded his head in acknowledgment, Harry went through to the bedroom and pulled his broom out of his trunk. Being as that it was a Hogsmeade weekend, there shouldn't be anybody out at the Pitch at this time.

He was right, and when Malfoy showed up, right on time as usual, Harry released the Snitch and they went tearing after it. Harry was still the better flyer, but without the constant distractions of cheering and booing fans, Draco's concentration was focused solely on the snitch, and on Harry. Several times, the two boys nearly collided with each other while chasing the snitch, a keen awareness of each other's movements and quick reflexes the only things that saved them from paying a visit to the hospital wing.

Harry beat Draco every time, but the other boy did improve his technique considerably, and by the time they set their brooms down and headed back for the castle, Draco was able to almost keep up with Harry.

As they walked down the hall side-by-side, after their five-hour long competition, they talked. Draco spoke a bit of his past, and hinted at what he'd like to happen in the future, and Harry listened avidly, realizing that the other boy was giving him a great gift. Draco was entrusting him with his closely guarded secrets, and Harry felt something in his chest give way, just as it had done for Severus and Remus. Now he was bound to the Slytherin just as surely as he was bound to both of the older men.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty: Tricked**

Harry had just relaxed in the tub to soothe his sore muscles from his competition with Draco, when his scar started throbbing. Cursing, he clambered out of the bath and shifted into Amarth, then shook his fur dry. Growling in irritation, he stalked out of the room to find Severus. Both Draco and Remus were with him, waiting. Severus was already dressed in his Death Eater robes. He'd put the mask on when he reached the end of the apparition wards around Hogwarts.

They didn't communicate as Severus and Amarth took their leave, but Amarth did notice that Draco moved almost imperceptibly closer to Remus, and he knew why. His silver-eyed human was afraid that the Dark Lord would get him and torture him before killing him as an example to all those who thought to betray him.

Amarth was in a truly foul mood by the time they reached the end of the Forbidden Forest. He hadn't even gotten his bath and he was still sore from the previous night's transformation. And now the Evil Git was calling on his Severus. This did not bode well, for either of them.

Severus disapparated, and Amarth followed his trail, both of them appearing in the same graveyard they had appeared in for the last meeting. Harry mentally rolled his eyes and asked Severus, **Doesn't 'His Majesty' ever do anything different? Having a meeting in one location for a while can't be a good thing, or a smart one  
**  
Severus just rolled his eyes at the Jachyra and answered Amarth, **_We'll take a portkey from here to the meeting, idiot_** Harry sulked to himself at the chastisement he had just received from his human and waited impatiently for Sev to find the portkey that would take them to Voldemort. When he finally returned with it - a charred piece of driftwood - Amarth placed one of his paws on the portkey and Severus tapped it with his wand. With a quick tugging sensation, they were jumping to their new location.

When they finally stopped, Amarth looked around. They appeared to be in a Hall of Mirrors. He saw himself reflected back in whatever direction he took. Moving closer to one of the mirrors, he observed himself. His violet eyes were slightly wide in surprise and swimming with confusion. His sleek fur was standing on end and his well-muscled body was tense, as if he was waiting for an attack. His tail was lashing, showing his discomfort, and his ears were laid back as he bared his teeth at his reflection. Growling low in his throat, Amarth made a visible effort to control himself, and watched as his body slowly relaxed and his ears pricked back up.

He heard a gentle coughing behind him and spun around to see Severus' amused expression as he watched him. **_Are we a bit calmer now, Amarth?_** he asked silently, and Amarth swore he could hear the mental chuckle that went with the question. Moving past Severus, he stuck his muzzle in the air and presented Severus with his backside, which only made the mental laughter even louder. Glancing in a mirror, Amarth noted that Severus' expression was still blank and stony and his eyes held no emotion in them. He was impressed, and told Severus so.

"Come along, Morkeleb. We need to get to our Lord quickly," he reminded the Jachyra. Amarth winced at the name. He had forgotten that the Dark Lord had given him a name, or that Sev would have to use it when he was near Voldemort. Snorting in reluctant agreement, Amarth used his keen eyes to try and discern the way out of this maze of mirrors. He wondered briefly if this was actually supposed to be some sort of test, or if Voldemort was just that sadistic.

Even using all his senses, Amarth could not feel anyone else in the building they were in.** You're quite sure we're in the right place? **he asked Severus suspiciously. Severus just nodded, almost imperceptibly, and Amarth shrugged. **If you say so** he sniffed. If Severus had been here before, then perhaps everything was all right, after all.

He continued leading them through the maze, when all of a sudden Amarth sensed danger, followed immediately by a sharp cry from Severus that was cut off abruptly. Turning around, Amarth saw a pit that hadn't been there just moments before, and he snarled, leaping in after Severus. What he didn't expect was for there to be no human at the bottom of the pit. When he landed on a hard metal floor, there was no sign of Severus anywhere.

Desperate to find his human, Amarth cried out** Severus? Severus! Where are you? Answer me, dammit!** But there was no response. Either Severus couldn't hear him, which was unlikely, or he couldn't answer because he was unconscious. Amarth refused to believe it was anything more, and told himself that he'd know if one of his bonded had died. But that still didn't explain what had happened, and in such a brief amount of time.

Raising his head high to sniff at the air again, he realized that he couldn't smell anything. The walls and mirrors had obviously been charmed, and he cursed himself for being so stupid. He should have made Severus ride on his back, so that they'd both end up at the same place.

Suddenly, the floor shifted and fell out from beneath him, and he landed several feet below, in a round chamber. Once again, only Voldemort was in the room, bent over somebody on the ground. His senses picked up the other Death Eaters that were waiting in another room, but he was more interested in the crumpled body at the feet of the Dark Lord. It was Severus.

**Dammit, Sev!** he swore, running up to the two men. Voldemort just glanced at him, then concentrated his efforts back on the man before him. Severus was beaten and bloody, with bruises and cuts marring his pale skin, several of which would leave scars, having been caused by magic. He also had a broken arm, but his hands had not been touched. After all, it wouldn't do to hurt his hands in such a way that he couldn't make potions anymore.

Voldemort was currently forcing various potions down Severus' throat, and Amarth knew that they were healing potions. As he watched, the bruises faded and the cuts closed up, some of them leaving pale pink scars as they healed. The broken arm was set and the Dark Lord was currently using his own energy to heal it properly. Once he was done, he rose to his feet and moved over to his throne.

Amarth felt a tug and his eyes widened. Oh, no! Dammit! Voldemort had figured out a way to win his loyalty, or at least to ensure that he couldn't hurt the man physically. Harry didn't doubt that Voldemort had been the one to order the other Death Eaters to hurt Severus, but he had not touched the man to hurt him, and had healed him instead. And a Jachyra was honor-bound to aid those who helped his bonded when he could not.

As his human side howled in fury, Amarth moved in front of the Dark Lord, standing over his human in a gesture of protection, and bowed his head, thanking the man. Harry raged inside his mind, but could not force the Jachyra to straighten up and raise his head. Voldemort nodded in acceptance of his gratitude and hissed, "You're quite welcome, young Morkeleb. You will be my blade, to use once more against those who would defy and betray me."

Amarth raised his head, but did not respond. He had realized that the Dark Lord was still testing him, since he had used Parseltongue. If Amarth gave any indication that he had understood snake language, he would have given himself away, and he wasn't ready for that yet.

With a quick gesture, Voldemort called in the rest of his Death Eaters. What he hadn't counted on was Amarth's reaction to their entrance. He turned around and leapt straight for a group of his followers, tearing into them with his claws and teeth, but not transferring his lycanthropy to them. After all, it wouldn't do to have so many Jachyras all serving the Dark Lord, now would it?

There were cries of fear and several Cruciatus curses were thrown his way, but he was oblivious, concentrating only on tearing apart those who had hurt his raven-haired human companion. He didn't even realize that he was absorbing all the curses thrown his way and using them for energy.

Apparently Voldemort realized what had happened because he enervated Severus. As the man began to stir, Amarth was temporarily distracted, moving over to check up on his human. The Dark Lord used this time to send Severus' attackers from the room, bringing the bodies of the dead with them. The Jachyra had just killed four Death Eaters, and another three were in critical condition and needed immediate medical attention.

Harry was just upset that none of Severus' attackers had been from the Inner Circle, but he was also glad that there hadn't been any children among them, either. He knew inside that he'd feel guilty when he shifted back to human, but right now, he couldn't care less. He and Amarth agreed - Severus was worth it, and always would be.

Once the specified Death Eaters had left, the meeting got underway. Mostly, it was just reports on the actions of the Ministry, and the fact that Fudge still refused to acknowledge Voldemort's return, even after his appearance inside the ministry when he was trying to get the Prophecy stored there.

Now that Amarth had calmed considerably, he was able to listen to the meeting and concentrate on the implications and subtle politics occurring in the room. He noticed that Severus was incredibly skilled at acting the part of loyal Death Eater when he was called upon to report the actions of Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix.

It surprised Harry to know that Severus honestly didn't know much about the workings of the Order, but then realized that it made sense. After all, this way he couldn't reveal their most important secrets should his loyalty be discovered while at a meeting. After all, torture was incredibly effective, even more so than a truth potion.

Amarth's ears pricked up and his attention snapped back to the Dark Lord as he called Lucius Malfoy forward. "Ah, Malfoy. Have you spoken to your son yet? Have you been able to convince him to change his mind about joining us?"

Malfoy shook his head in the negative and replied, "No, Master. It appears that my son is currently residing in Hogwarts with our Potions Master, my Lord. I have been unable to reach him there."

Amarth growled and tensed up, ready to attack Malfoy with the slightest provocation, but Voldemort apparently noticed this and took matters into his own hands, hitting Malfoy with the Cruciatus curse. When he lifted it, he waved the aristocrat back into his place in the circle, then called Severus forward, one eye still on Amarth.

"Tell me, Severus, is this true?" Severus confirmed Malfoy's story, and apparently already had an explanation ready. Most of it was actually the truth, which pleased both Amarth and Harry.

"Morkeleb here has bonded with the boy as well, my Lord. I am hopeful that with the promise of protection, young Draco will rethink his loyalties and come to you on his own," Severus responded, keeping his eyes averted submissively to the ground.

Voldemort nodded and looked at Amarth speculatively. The Jachyra just stared back, his enormous violet eyes curious. "Very well, Severus. Seeing as that this is good news, you are dismissed. Bring Morkeleb back to Hogwarts and let him strengthen the bond with young Malfoy if he can. Perhaps you can serve me where his own father can't."

With that, they were summarily dismissed, and left the room. Amarth growled lightly when he smelled one of Severus' attackers, but the dark eyed wizard placed a hand lightly on his head and scratched him behind the ears, causing him to switch from growling to purring in a matter of seconds.

Once they exited the anti-apparition wards around Voldemort's current base, they apparated to the end of the Forbidden Forest and walked up to the school in silence, each lost in his own thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Loophole**

Harry was angry. No, he was absolutely furious. They had gone directly from the meeting to report to Dumbledore, despite the fact that Severus had not yet recovered from his injuries. Voldemort had healed the worst of the wounds, but the professor was still covered in bruises and shallow cuts, just enough to keep him in constant pain and discomfort.

Even worse, Harry had been reprimanded for attacking and killing the Dark Lord's Death Eaters, even though he had argued that it was Amarth's doing, not his. Apparently, Dumbledore believed that he should have had better control over his actions. Of course, since Harry believed this as well, he couldn't really argue. After all, he should have been able to prevent Amarth from bowing to Voldemort, and he hadn't been able to do a damn thing.

Harry had noticed that Severus had left that part out, so he didn't say anything, but he was curious nonetheless. He figured the man must have a good reason for keeping something as serious as a Bond of Honor from the Headmaster. Then he remembered that Severus had been unconscious at the time, and that Harry hadn't told him what went on before he was enervated. He knew of the deaths only because of the whispers they heard before apparating to Hogwarts.

Harry still kept his mouth shut, promising to himself that he'd tell Sev when they were safely ensconced in the relative safety of Hogwarts' dungeon walls, where they could rest for a while. Harry also planned on healing the man completely down there. Severus must have known this, because when they left the Headmaster's office, they headed straight for the dungeons, rather than to the Infirmary. Not that the older wizard would have willingly gone there, anyhow, even if he was near death. If he visited Pomfrey's domain, it was only because someone had dragged him there by force or levitated him there unconscious.

By the time they reached their room, Harry's anger was wearing off and he was left with a cold emptiness. He had killed those Death Eaters, but that wasn't what bothered him. Harry understood that killing was a necessary part of war. What frightened him the most was that he'd enjoyed it when he killed those people. The feel of warm blood splashing into his mouth, claws ripping skin apart like paper, the feeling of power and absolute freedom that came with the bloodlust - all of it.

Harry started shaking with the sickness inside of him and jumped, startled, when Severus touched him lightly on the shoulder, giving him a push towards the open door. Walking inside, he went straight for the bathroom, not even noticing Remus and Draco watching him with worried eyes and calling his name. Once he reached the bathroom, he crashed onto his knees and emptied his stomach violently. Eventually he subsided into dry heaves and lay on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor, shivering and soaked in sweat.

He didn't even notice Remus enter the room until he felt himself lifted into strong arms and cuddled up against a warm body. With a heart-wrenching cry, he buried his face into his godfather's robes and wept in sorrow and fear. Sorrow for those who had died at his hands; sorrow for the pain Severus had gone through, and that he had been helpless to prevent, despite being bound to him as a Jachyra; fear for himself and the honor bond he now owed to Voldemort; fear of what he was becoming, and what he'd do if his bonded were threatened again; fear that he'd become just as dark and tainted as the Dark Lord was.

Remus moved him into the living room and just rocked him gently, soothing him with a soft voice and tender fingers rubbing circles on his back. Offering him comfort, and asking nothing in return. Harry didn't deserve him. He didn't deserve anything. He was nothing but a worthless little murdering freak. His parents, Cedric, Sirius, and now nameless Death Eaters, were all dead because of him.

No, not nameless, he corrected himself. Never nameless. They all had names, and faces to go with them. They had families, jobs, hopes and dreams, and he had destroyed all that by killing them. He hadn't just killed people, he had destroyed the lives of their relatives as well. He hated himself, and knew that he'd never be worth anything. And now he couldn't even kill Voldemort. Dammit!

As his sobs finally subsided due to his incredible exhaustion, he noticed that Remus was still holding him tightly, and that Severus and Draco were nowhere to be found. He looked up questioningly at Remus, too tired to voice his question out loud. The amber-eyed man must have known what he was asking because he said, "Draco is tending to Severus' wounds and ensuring that he gets some rest."

Harry just nodded and laid his head on his godfather's shoulders, turning his face into the curve of his neck and breathing in the scent of the forest. Remus always smelled of the forest, and Harry found it comforting when he was stressed out. It reminded him of their wild night out in the Forbidden Forest, of the freedom he had found there.

Letting out a long sigh, Harry let his exhaustion claim him. He knew he'd have to explain to them all when he awoke, but for now, he was just too tired to be bothered. Besides, he didn't want to have to say it more than once, so he had to wait for them all to be awake and together before he could tell them. Sighing again, Harry slumped against his godfather and fell asleep.

BREAK 

Harry woke up to hushed voices and stilled his body before he gave himself away. He wanted to know what was going on first. Cracking open one eye, he looked around the room and noticed Severus, Remus, and Draco all standing over by the unlit fireplace, talking in whispers and glancing occasionally at him. Quickly, emerald eyes met onyx, and the talking stopped abruptly, confirming Harry's suspicion that they had been talking about him.

"What is it now?" he asked irritably. "What did I do wrong this time?" Then he fell silent, remembering exactly what it was that he had done wrong. He had killed, and he had enjoyed it. The others must have noticed the horror on his face, because they all moved towards him as a single unit. He cringed back, torn between wanting their comfort and not wanting to taint them by letting them touch him.

Severus grabbed him and held him tightly. "Go ahead, Harry, let it all out and move on. They're dead, and there's nothing you or anybody else can do about it now. You have to keep moving forward. This is war, and people die. You'll have to kill again to protect others, and they'll do the same for you."

These words soothed part of Harry's ache, as he realized that Severus was speaking from experience. After all, he had been a loyal Death Eater at one time, and even now killed and tortured to gain Voldemort's trust, so that he could warn the Order of his plans. The sacrifice of a few to save the many.

However, he still had one more disturbing thing to tell them. Taking a deep breath, he plunged right in. "That's not all that has me upset, Severus. When I found you, you were so injured and hurt, and I could smell the men that had touched you and caused you so much pain. However, I could not associate Voldemort's scent on you with any of your injuries. He was healing you, Severus, even though I have no doubt he ordered it done in the first place."

Severus looked down at him, frowning. "This is not the first time that has happened to me, where the Dark Lord wished to teach me a lesson, but then healed me minimally afterwards so that I could still answer his questions. Why does this have you so distressed? What aren't you telling us?"

So Harry broke down and told them of Amarth's being Honor Bound to Voldemort, and how it prevented Amarth from harming him. He explained that as far as he could tell, the Honor Bond was similar to a Wizard's Oath, only he was in a way substituting in Severus' place.

When he was done, the whole room fell silent. Harry just stared at the floor, refusing to look up and see the revulsion and disappointment he was sure to see on their faces. After all, he was supposed to be the Savior of the wizarding world, and now he couldn't kill Voldemort. Dammit! The Prophecy would now end up the other way, with him being killed by the Dark Lord. And then where would the Light be? Not, of course, that they had had much a chance in the first place.

Harry had never had any illusions. He knew that the Light was depending on him to save them all, but he also knew that he was just a teenage boy and no match for the might of Lord Voldemort. He had been lucky to survive him so many times, or so people told him. Personally, he often wished that Voldemort had killed him when he killed his parents. Of course, then the Dark Lord wouldn't have lost his power for more than a decade, either.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he startled when Severus touched his shoulder, causing him to lose his balance and land on the floor in front of the couch. Biting his lip so hard that it bled, he looked tentatively up at Severus and saw the man's concern and sorrow. Searching frantically, he found no disappointment, or horror, or even pity. Pity would have been worse than anything, because if they stayed with him because of pity, it wouldn't be the same as them staying because they truly cared.

Feeling arms wrap around him from behind, he turned his head to stare at Draco, who was gazing back at him with concern and worry clouding his eyes. "It's going to be okay, Harry. I know it will. We'll come up with something, I'm sure."

Hearing a loud clap, Harry and Draco jumped and turned to stare at Remus, who gazed sheepishly back at them. "I'm sorry, but I just got an idea. I think there may very well be a loophole in the Honor Bond." The others stared at him incredulously until he started shifting nervously under their gazes.

"Well?" Harry finally asked, seeing no answers forthcoming.

Remus frowned and asked him, "When Amarth bowed to Voldemort, did you have any control over his actions?" Harry shook his head in the negative, and Remus nodded, smiling again. "Well, then, apparently you and Amarth are not quite the same person. It's like two personalities in one body. Each of you has some control over the other, but not complete, right?" Harry nodded, wondering where he was going with this, and if he was going to get there any time soon.

"Well, Amarth may be Honor Bound to Voldemort, which will make the bastard feel safer. But Harry Potter is under no such obligation." A deep silence fell as they all contemplated the implications of the werewolf's theory. If Amarth and Harry were two different people, then Amarth could spy on the Dark Lord and find his weakness in relative safety, and Harry could then employ that weakness to destroy the Dark Lord.

They had found their loophole.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Ambush**

"All right, spill," demanded Hermione. "Where were you and what were you doing? I swear, Harry, if you were doing something stupid, I'm going to hex you into next week." Harry winced and debated how much to tell his friends. He certainly wasn't about to tell them that he had bound himself to Voldemort while their backs were turned, or rather, that Amarth had. He didn't think they'd appreciate it much. He also wasn't about to tell them that he had killed a handful of Death Eaters with claws and teeth.

Ron and Hermione had cornered him after classes, and now he had no way to escape. He knew that he owed them an explanation, so he sighed and gestured to them, moving off down the hallway. Puzzled, they followed him. When Ron went to say something, Harry held up his hand and he shut his mouth again. "I'll tell you when we get somewhere safe." Comprehension dawned in his friends' eyes, and they remained silent as they walked with him towards the Room of Requirement.

Once safely ensconced inside the room, with strong silencing and locking charms set up, Harry sat down in a chair, leaving the sofa for Ron and Hermione. After they were seated, he began his story, giving a brief outline of the meeting with Voldemort and the questioning of Draco's loyalty. He admitted that the Dark Lord knew that he was bonded to Draco and hoped to use and Severus to bring the boy into the fold. Ron and Hermione both understood the implications - if they did not bring the young Slytherin to Voldemort eventually, he would either declare them to be traitors and have them killed, or he would try to get Draco on his own. Or both.

After he finished with his sketchy version of what had happened while he was gone, he sat back and asked the room for a butterbeer. He sipped it quietly as he waited for his friends to assimilate the information and start talking. Hermione was the first to do so, to no one's surprise. "This is bad, Harry, and I don't even think you're telling us everything. No, I know you're not. But that's all right, for now. Whatever it is you aren't telling us appears to be distressing you, though. If you won't tell us what's wrong, then tell somebody, all right? Or write it down." Harry nodded his acquiescence and Hermione smiled at him, silently encouraging him.

Ron, knowing that there wasn't much else to say, changed the topic. "So, how are things going with Ferret, Greasy Git, and Professor Lupin?" he asked teasingly. Harry smiled at him. He knew that Ron only called them that in jest now.

"It's going pretty well, actually. We get along for the most part. Although, surprisingly, Draco's much nicer to me than Severus is sometimes," Harry admitted truthfully.

Hermione shook her head. "Well, Harry, Professor Snape appears to be a solitary man, and it must be difficult for him to adjust. Besides, you're the son of James Potter, and you're also bound to Professor Lupin, who almost killed him sometime ago. The fact that he hasn't run screaming yet says a lot, in my opinion."

Harry couldn't help it. He giggled. Hermione laughed with him and Ron cracked up, gasping out, "Mate, you sound like a little girl when you do that." Then he had to stop his train of speech because Hermione had decided to smack him upside the head.

Harry felt much better after talking with his friends. He knew that they'd always be there for him, and he tried to let them know how much he appreciated their support, but they just waved it off as something that friends did for each other. After making plans to go to Hogsmeade together the next weekend, provided that Severus and Amarth weren't summoned, Harry left the two Gryffindors and headed for the library. He still had some homework to complete.

BREAK 

Several hours later, Harry wandered into his rooms, his homework for the week complete. Of course, he had no intention of mentioning this to either Severus or Remus, since they'd just give him more work to occupy himself with. Although that might not be such a bad idea; he could always use extra Defense Against the Dark Arts knowledge. After a brief debate, he decided that he'd tell them in a few days, that way he would have some free time to himself.

Flopping down on the couch, Harry waved his hand idly and started a fire crackling, warming up the room. Shutting his eyes, he decided to take a quick nap before dinnertime rolled around. After dinner, he'd spend some time with Draco, then he'd go talk to Remus and Severus some more, and maybe he'd get around to talking about what was bothering him. That having been decided, Harry drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long.

**_Dream Sequence_**

_Harry was back in Voldemort's most current base of operations, in the middle of a small meeting. Apparently, the Dark Lord wanted something done and only wanted a select few to know about it. Voldemort was once again sitting on his throne, his crimson eyes staring malevolently at his Death Eaters, Nagini draped across the back of his throne and around his shoulders, hissing contentedly as he stroked her head with one long pale finger._

"Malfoy, MacNair, Pettigrew, Zabini, and Flint. I have a mission for you, one that I do not expect you to fail. I am preparing for a ritual of great power, one that you need not know about. I need some items for this spell, and you will get them for me. They must be fresh and placed in special vials which I will give you. They are not to be bought, or they will be useless to me, do you understand?"

Once the others had nodded their understanding and the small chorus of "I understand, My Lord" had died down, he continued, his hissing voice creating an odd sibilance that echoed around the room. "Very well, then. I need a phoenix tear, the blood of a unicorn, the tail hair of a Thestral, and the talon of a dragon-it doesn't matter what kind. I will get the final ingredients for myself. Do not fail me in this, or the Cruciatus will seem merciful in comparison to what I will do to you." With that, he dismissed them.

_**End Dream Sequence**_

Harry woke up to being shaken by a firm hand. "Harry, wake up. If you don't get up, you're going to miss dinner." As he opened his eyes, he saw Remus Lupin staring down at him, a concerned frown marring his face. "Are you all right, Harry?"

The young wizard just nodded and stretched before sliding off of the couch. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go eat, shall we?" Remus looked like he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth closed, for which Harry was grateful. "I'll tell you after dinner, when I can tell Draco and Severus too, all right?" Remus nodded his agreement and they left the chambers together, heading for the Great Hall.

Harry went to sit with his friends, and for just a little while, things seemed to be normal. Ron was complaining about all the homework he had to do that night, and Hermione was fussing at him for not having done it last week. Ron eventually tuned her out and he and Harry had an animated discussion about Quidditch. Hermione finally gave up, and with a mock huff of anger, buried her nose in a book, glancing up occasionally when their voices grew loud.

Harry was having so much fun that he almost missed the warning sign that signaled that one of his bonded was in trouble. Glancing around the Great Hall, he saw both Severus and Remus up at the Head Table, the former glaring out over the room and the latter talking with Professor Flitwick. His stomach filled with dread, he looked over at the Slytherin table, where his fears were confirmed. Draco wasn't there.

Abruptly, he stood up and excused himself from the table, claiming fatigue and retreating as quickly as possible. He felt both Severus and Remus staring after him, and knew that Hermione and Ron would most likely tell them that something was wrong. They knew him very well and could see through his fronts, and he spent a second regretting that he hadn't bonded to them instead.

Then he brushed all thoughts out of his mind, concentrating only on finding Draco before it was too late. He considered shifting into Amarth, but if Draco was hurt, he didn't want to kill any of the students who had injured him, so he chose to stay human and just followed his instincts.

His feet led him up to the Astronomy tower, and he growled low in his throat as he saw a large crowd of people surrounding a figure huddled on the ground. It appeared that Draco was nowhere near safe among the Slytherins. If they didn't outright hate him now, they were too cowed to bother trying to defend him. Harry's only consolation was that once their parents, who were aware of Voldemort's plans concerning Draco, heard of this, these students would be in a great deal of trouble upon their arrival home.

As one of the figures aimed a kick at Draco's ribs, Harry let out a wordless cry of rage and leapt at them, not knowing what he was doing, and not caring, either. His fists and feet flew as he launched his own assault on Draco's attackers. Unfortunately, there were so many of them that he didn't really stand a chance in human form, and he refused to shift. In a matter of moments, they had him pinned down and were beating the shit out of him, laughing and jeering the whole time.

Harry kept his mouth shut, not letting out so much as a whimper of pain. He had endured worse than this before, thanks to Voldemort and his nighttime games, and these guys weren't doing anything new. They weren't even using spells. Huh, just goes to show you how stupid people really were, not using their wands despite the fact that they were wizards.

Eventually, they grew tired of Harry's lack of response and went back over to Draco, intent on showing him just how wrong he had been to refuse the Dark Lord. Harry narrowed his eyes in rage as they attacked his bonded and slithered gracefully to his feet, wounds forgotten. Snarling, he called forth his magic, not entirely aware of what he was doing. Later, Severus and Remus, who had finally managed to locate him, after it was too late, would tell him that he had been glowing a multitude of colors.

Green and black swirled around his body, with silver and gold intermingling in the chaotic swirls. With a wordless howl, Harry unleashed his power at their attackers, sending them flying against the stone walls of the tower. Not aware of his own actions, he sent the gold and silver light towards Draco, healing him, before turning on the other Slytherins. Sending another blast of power that rocked the entire room, he sent them crashing to the floor.

As his rage slowly died down, so did the swirl of power. Distantly, he heard a voice calling to him, telling him to calm down and pull back the magic. Looking around, he noticed that none of the bodies strewn across the floor were moving, but he knew instinctively that they were still alive. He also knew that they'd have no memory of this encounter, which was just as well. After all, Potter defending Malfoy? Voldemort wasn't stupid, he'd put two and two together.

Looking over to the doorway, Harry saw Remus and Severus looking at him, a mixture of fear, awe, and worry on their faces. He offered them a weak smile of reassurance. "It's all right, they're all alive and they've been obliviated. Our secret is safe for now." With that, his mind finally gave into the darkness that was pulling at him, and he was unconscious before he ever hit the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Problematic Solutions**

Harry woke up to the overpowering scent of the Hogwarts infirmary. Holding himself still, he listened to the argument that was going on in low voices right next to his bed. He smelled the other Slytherins that he had injured, as well as all three of his bonded and Professor Dumbledore.

"Albus, you cannot simply punish him for hurting those students like you would punish anyone else. He truly had no control over what he was doing. I saw it in his eyes. They weren't human, weren't aware." Severus was defending him and Harry allowed a small smile to grace his features as he cracked his eyes open, letting them adjust to the harsh lights in the room.

"Severus has a point, Albus," added Remus. "Harry is a were-Jachyra and was simply acting to protect Draco. It was instinct, nothing more and nothing less." Harry turned his head towards them, lingering on Severus. The intense onyx eyes that could intimidate students and adults alike were pleading as he argued with the Headmaster. His muscles were taut with tension under his nearly translucent skin, and his pale slender fingers were twisting nervously in his lap.

He captivated Harry, and the young wizard's breath caught as he realized that he truly did love this man on his own merits and not just because of the bond. The bond had only given him a means to get to know the man behind the icy persona.

Severus must have felt the weight of his gaze, because he turned and looked directly at Harry. The moment their eyes met, something gave way inside Harry and he knew that this man would be his mate. Of course, that left him with the challenge of getting Severus to accept it, although it might not be too difficult if the heat in Severus' eyes was any indication.

The two men were too busy staring at each other in a battle of wills to notice the reactions they were receiving. Draco was smirking at his godfather, knowing that he didn't stand a chance against the Golden Boy of Hogwarts. Remus was smiling softly, realizing that he wouldn't need to do much to push these two together after all.

Albus Dumbledore was watching his two favorite children closely, a calculating gleam in his eyes. He knew exactly what was needed now, and he mentally made himself a note to thank Harry and Severus later for making this so easy. His brilliant plan had the added bonus of making both young men happy, and it would hopefully bring out the Severus that he used to know as a student here at Hogwarts.

With a gleeful clap, Dumbledore startled everyone in the room. Both Harry and Severus flushed in embarrassment and Severus adopted his habitual scowl as he glared at his mentor, restraining several vicious remarks out of respect for the man. Albus Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled brighter, even as he gave them all an apologetic look.

"I may have just found the solution to our problem. Harry cannot simply be allowed to harm the students in this school, no matter what the provocation. Since no permanent injury was done this time, you will simply be banned from attending Hogsmeade weekends for the next month. Is that understood, Harry?" he asked sternly.

Harry sighed. He'd have to explain to Ron and Hermione, but he knew he deserved a great deal more punishment for losing control and attacking fellow students like he had, so he just nodded.

Dumbledore smiled in approval and continued, "Now that we have that taken care of, we need to find a way to prevent this from happening again. We're going to ground you."

"All right," Harry agreed easily. If it kept him from losing control, he'd do it, whatever it was. "How do we ground me?" Dumbledore's smile grew even bigger as he stared pointedly between Harry and Severus. Harry was confused, but he saw the comprehension slowly dawn on Severus' face, followed by shock, and figured that it couldn't be a good thing.

"Albus, you simply cannot be serious!" he exclaimed, rising halfway out of his chair before catching himself and dropping back down. "Neither of us is ready for that, as you well know. We've hated each other for the past six years. This bond does not change everything just like that."

"Doesn't it?" asked Dumbledore neutrally, popping a lemon drop into his mouth and silently offering them to the others. Remus and Draco both took one, but Harry refused, watching Severus' tense face worriedly. This did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

After several long moments of tense silence, Severus slumped his shoulders in resignation. "We don't have a choice, do we? We have to get him grounded so that he can control his instincts, and so we can prevent a repeat occurrence. He has a familial relationship with both Remus and Draco, leaving me as the only viable option. You'll make this an order if I refuse, won't you?" Dumbledore didn't reply, but it didn't matter. They all knew what his answer would be.

Severus sighed again and said, "Fine. We'll do this, on one condition. Harry has to agree as well."

Dumbledore nodded and turned expectant eyes on Harry, who fought the desire to squirm under the scrutiny. "What is it? How do we ground me, and what's Sev got to do with it?"

Dumbledore smiled and gestured for Remus and Draco to rise. They left, offering both Harry and Severus encouraging smiles. The Headmaster paused at the doorway. "By grounding you using Severus as an anchor, you will be able to tap into his tight control over his actions and emotions. However, the ritual, which Severus knows, requires the coupling of the two individuals involved." With that said, he bid them both a good day and walked out of the Infirmary, leaving a silent Severus Snape and a stunned Harry Potter behind.

"Coupling? As in...mating?" Harry asked shakily, eyes wide.

Severus nodded curtly. "That is how he intended it," he stated wryly. Harry stared at him, shocked. He had just admitted to himself that he loved this man in a way that was nowhere near paternal, and now they were being ordered to have sex? He didn't even think he was ready for that yet. Dear Merlin, what was the world coming to?

"I...I don't know, Severus," he murmured, his voice still unsteady. "I mean, I like you and all, but I don't know if I'm ready for...for that yet. Nothing against you, it's just that...," he trailed off, looking at Severus.

Understanding dawned in the other man's eyes. Of course he wouldn't be ready for sex yet! Not only had he never even contemplated the act before, too worried about Voldemort to even _think _about a romantic entanglement, but no doubt his relatives had also made it quite clear to him that sex between two males was dirty and wrong. Those lessons wouldn't go away any time soon. Wrapping his arms around the trembling boy, he tucked his head under his chin and murmured soothingly to him, stroking his back, silently cursing the blasted muggles that had done such a poor job of raising Harry.

"It's all right, Harry. We'll take this slowly. Albus can't force us to couple, and he knows it. We'll stop whenever you get uncomfortable, all right? But, please, let me try, Harry. Let me show you that sex isn't always a bad thing. It can be very wonderful if done with someone who cares. Let me show you." He continued speaking softly in Harry's ear as the boy's trembling slowed, then finally stopped altogether. Still, he held him.

Harry nodded tentatively, and lifted his head so he could look at Severus. "All right, Sev. I know that it shouldn't be wrong, not if the two people care for each other, and that it shouldn't be painful, either, but I really don't know what else to expect. I'll give you a chance though. Show me that it can be wonderful, that it doesn't hurt. Show me how it's done."

Severus nodded in relieved agreement, and replied, "I promise, Harry. I do not like this any more than you do, but since we have to do it, I'll at least make it as pleasurable as possible for you. Just remember that once we start, if you are ever uncomfortable, even the slightest bit, tell me and we'll stop until you're ready to try again, all right?"

Harry nodded and felt the tension flow out of him. Severus had said they could stop whenever he wanted to. He would have control over the situation, where before he assumed he'd have none. This gave him a measure of confidence and he smiled up at Severus. "I was planning on taking you for my mate, anyhow," he admitted, giggling at the shock that flew across Severus' face. "I know, it surprised me too, at first, but when I was staring at you, it just clicked, and I knew that I loved you and wanted you for myself, even if it is selfish of me."

Severus recovered from his shock and stared down at Harry, a mixture of uncertainty and amazement in his eyes. "Truly, Harry? You truly wanted me for your mate before Albus thrust this upon us?" Harry nodded and smiled up at the older man reassuringly. Severus pressed him against his chest and murmured softly. "It may be selfish, but I'm not one to complain. I don't think I'll mind belonging to you now as much as I would have before the bond was established."

Harry felt sleep tugging at him again – apparently, he hadn't fully recovered from his magical drain, yet - but he fought against his exhaustion, beating it back long enough for him to say one last thing. "We'll belong to each other, Sev. You'll be mine, and I'll be yours. Sound fair?" He drifted off to sleep listening to Severus' deep chuckle and assurance that the arrangement sounded fair to him.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Fleeting Emotions**

Severus left shortly after that, leaving Harry to contemplate this sudden turn of events. The Potions Master had assured Harry that he'd talk to the Headmaster and see if there was anything they could do to restrain the Jachyra, at least temporarily.

Harry sat in the hospital bed, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to come in to check him over and let him go, thinking about what the Headmaster had said. He cared for Severus, he had no doubt about that, and he was apparently bound to him for life, but was he ready for this? He knew their relationship wasn't even at the point where they could touch and hold each other unless strong emotions were involved. Not to mention that the teenager had absolutely no idea how Sev felt about him.

He knew that the raven-haired man must care for him, at least a little, since he had helped him and soothed him. Hell, he had even shared his memories with him, at least some of them. Perhaps that was what they needed-to share with each other, get to know each other a lot better; personalities, likes and dislikes, fears and hopes and dreams. Maybe, if they could share those things with each other, they'd have a chance at making it work.

Harry sighed. He knew that he wouldn't have much of a choice if no immediate solutions were forthcoming, but he also knew that neither he nor Severus were ready for such a turn in their relationship, if whatever they had between them could even be considered such.

Madame Pomfrey bustled into his room and he remained still, enduring her poking and prodding as he wondered if Severus was having any luck. Almost as if his wondering had brought forth an answer, Harry felt a burst of hope and joy fire through his head and he jumped, causing the mediwitch to glare at him.

Offering her an apologetic look and holding himself still once more, Harry concentrated on where the feelings were coming from. Fortunately, they were a bit more muted this time, so he didn't have to worry about getting a headache. Of course, if he did get one, he was bonded to a Potions Master, so it could be easily solved - providing that the man in question wasn't being a git at the time.

He quickly located the source, and found that it was Severus. **Severus? What was that? Did you find something out?** The other man nodded mentally and told him that as long as one of them was nearby at all times to restrain him, they had time. Also, the students would be warned that there was a Jachyra bonded to Draco, although Severus and Remus would not be mentioned. Most of the classes the next day would cover an aspect about Jachyras, so that the students understood the danger.

Harry felt like jumping for joy, but that ecstasy was cut short when Severus reminded him sharply that it was only a temporary solution, and not a permanent one. They'd still have to have sex eventually.

Eventually. Harry clung to that word like a lifeline. It would have to happen, it was necessary, but it did not need to be done immediately. They had time. Harry was so caught up in his own thoughts that it took him several moments before he realized that Madame Pomfrey was glaring at him impatiently, having given him a clean bill of health.

Harry flashed the nurse his most charming smile, and her face softened. "Go on, Mr. Potter. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you." As he bounded for the door, she called him back. "Oh, and Mr. Potter? Do try and avoid coming here for at least the next month or so, would you?" Harry flushed and ducked his head as he hurried out of the Infirmary. He did seem to end up there more than was healthy. He suspected that only Remus and Severus ended up there more than he did, and Remus was debatable.

As he hurried down to the dungeons, he heard his name called out and spun around to find his friends running towards him. Bracing himself, he grunted as Hermione slammed into him, hugging him tightly around the middle. "Oh, Harry! Don't you ever do that to us again, do you understand? We were worried sick about you. How'd you end up in the hospital wing? We knew you were there, but nobody would tell us why, not even Professor Lupin or Dumbledore." Ron, beside her, just nodded in silent agreement.

Harry blinked as he sorted through the exuberant girl's speech, then grinned. "I'll explain later, all right? I promise. Right now, I have to go talk to Re-Professor Lupin and Draco," he caught himself. In public, he had to refer to Remus as Professor Lupin, or else certain people might start to suspect that his relationship with the Defense professor was more than just the student-teacher kind, and that would be bad.

Hermione sighed in disappointment, but nodded reluctantly, and Harry felt some sympathy for her. When Hermione wanted to know something, she wanted the information immediately. Making her wait was going to kill her. He smiled at her, "Hey, how 'bout you two come down to my rooms after dinner? We can talk then, they're safe enough." His two friends nodded eagerly and with a final hug and slap on the back, headed back towards the Gryffindor dormitory.

Harry sighed wistfully - he wished sometimes that he was still a Gryffindor, a normal human boy. Well, not normal - he'd never be normal. He was the Boy Who Lived, after all, the savior of the wizarding world, and as such, the Fates would not allow him normalcy. But now it was even worse, with his lycanthropy and bonding, and having to mate with Severus. Ugh! Could his life get any more hectic? If it could, he _really_ didn't want to know about it.

He paused as he reached the portrait, where Sylrissin and Quicksilver were waiting for him. _Greetings again, friends. I am ssssorry that I have not sspoken to you more often, but I have been bussssy._ The two snakes nodded at him and hissed their understanding. When he made no move to give them the password, they looked at him questioningly.

**_/Isss sssomething the matter, young ssnake-child/_** Sylrissin asked softly.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the new name. _Ssnake-child?_ he asked curiously.

This time, it was Quicksilver who answered. **_/Yesss, young ssserpent. You are a sspeaker, but you are also like one of usss. Do you understand, ssnake-child/  
_**  
Harry nodded his head slowly. _You are referring to the fact that the talking hat wanted to put me in the Sssnake Den, correct?_ The other two nodded and he smiled. _Sssince it iss true, I will not complain. I wass wondering at the new name, that is all_ he hissed back softly, really quite pleased with the new name.

Forgetting why he had stopped to talk to them in the first place, he shook his head and smiled at them, giving them the new password, _'Basilisk's Secret_' and slipping inside. The rooms were quiet, and Harry found Severus sitting on the couch in front of the fire, reading a book and seemingly absorbed by its contents.

His mischievous, prankster streak came to the forefront with a vengeance and he slipped up behind the Potions Master on silent feet, seeming almost to glide soundlessly on air. Once he was standing directly behind the man, he leaned over and started reading the contents of the book. As he had thought, it was a potions book, rather new if the condition of the cover was any indication. Most of the man's books were worn through from repetitive readings, and Harry figured he'd replace some of them for the man at Christmas.

He grinned widely and broke out into chuckles when the older man jumped about a foot into the air, promptly falling off the couch where he had been sitting. Turning around, he glared poisonously at Harry, scowling and opening his mouth, no doubt to give the boy a thorough tongue-lashing. Before he could react, however, Harry was grabbed by two strong arms from behind and pinned against a broad chest. Now it was his turn to panic as Severus' eyes widened in horror in front of him.

Struggling desperately to be free, he froze when he heard Severus' cry. "Dear Merlin, Remus! That is most certainly _not_ your color!" He was smirking by this point, and Harry went limp in the arms that held him, aware now of the rumbling laughter coming from deep within the person who held him captive. He mentally cursed himself. Of course it was Remus! He hadn't detected any danger to either himself or his bonded, even when he had been grabbed.

Snarling, Harry turned with a scowl on his face, but when he saw Remus, his growl died in his throat and he felt his face transform into one of utmost horror. Quickly, he averted his eyes as he howled in mock-pain from the sight. "Remus! Who the hell did that to you? It's abso-bloody-lutely awful. I think I just went blind."

This time it was Remus who growled. "Blame it on the Slytherin. The blonde one," he clarified. Then he smirked, all of a sudden smug. "Although he's not blonde anymore," he commented, just as they were treated to a loud cry of rage from the portrait hole leading from Remus' quarters to Severus'.

"Dammit, you bloody werewolf," he spat as he walked into the room. "How could you? I mean, come on, this is so not my color." Remus just shrugged, not sorry at all. Draco growled at him and flopped himself down on the couch, only then noticing the two horror stricken faces staring at him. "What?" he asked irritated.

Severus was the first to recover. "Who got who first?" he asked, amusement tingeing his voice. Remus sighed and pointed reluctantly at Draco, who had on that infuriating superior smile.

Harry smiled suddenly. "How long does this last? I want to see everybody's faces when you two show up in the Great Hall like that." Remus was currently a glittery silver, with satin-shiny green hair. His clothes were green as well, with silver trim.

Draco, on the other hand, was a brilliant shimmering gold, blinding in the light of the room, little as was. His hair was a bright crimson red, and his robes were red with gold trim. Apparently, they had each decided that the other needed to show some House pride - for each other's Houses.

Both men shot Harry icy glares, almost potent enough to rival Severus' own - almost. "We don't know how long it lasts," bit off Draco. "It was one of the Weasley's pranks without a cure yet. We could pick the colors with a spell, but once it's applied, it has to wear off on its own. And it transfers from clothing to clothing, so changing won't get rid of it."

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. Deep, rolling laughter that poured out of his mouth in peals of delightful sound. The others stared at him in awe. They couldn't recall having ever heard the boy laugh so freely before. Sure, he laughed around his friends, but it was never this uncontained before - a burst of joyful sound that seemed to have no source as it echoed around the dungeon quarters.

His glee was infectious and soon the others had joined in with him, laughing wildly and with abandon. They knew that it really wasn't that funny, but with everything that had been going on lately, it felt good to finally be able to just laugh and relieve all the tension that had been building up inside of them, letting it scatter on the air before dissipating altogether. For the moment, they could all forget their problems, and they relished in their ability to do so.

Eventually, they all calmed down, only a few chuckles and giggles floating occasionally through the room. Severus summoned a house elf and asked for dinner for two. Harry frowned at him, but Severus just smiled. "It will be only us two tonight, Harry, since we have much to discuss." Harry's good mood faded instantly as he realized just what his dark bonded was talking about. The grounding. As the remaining laughter was abruptly wiped off his face, Severus shot him a reassuring look - well, as reassuring as possible, given that it was Severus. Still, it calmed Harry slightly and he nodded in acquiescence.

The other two excused themselves, heading to their own rooms for dinner. Or maybe they'd eat together in Remus' room. Harry didn't know. He was glad to see those two getting along so well, though. Apparently, Remus had taken his lecture about standing up for oneself seriously, and had already started with Draco. After all, the boy could still be quite a handful sometimes, his father's lessons having been drilled into his head for the past seventeen years of life.

Once dinner had arrived, the two men sat down and began eating in silence. Only when they were almost done did Severus broach the subject. "Harry, as you know, this is only a temporary solution, not a permanent one." Harry nodded his understanding and waited silently for Severus to continue. "I think that perhaps we should start by getting to know each other. At the moment, there is no time limit on this, but it may eventually come to that point. Do you understand?" Harry nodded again. "Good. Then perhaps after dinner we can sit together and just talk. Does that sound all right with you?"

Harry thought about it, turning the request over in his mind before finally deciding that it couldn't hurt anything. After all, it's not like Severus could really force the information out of him, could he? Although, that also meant he couldn't pry information from the older wizard either. Damn. He knew what he needed to do, the question was simply whether or not he was ready to do it.

Deciding that he really didn't have a choice if he wanted to get anything done, he bit his lip and looked at Severus. Noticing that he had the man's attention, he spoke. "Sir, would it be possible for us both to drink Veritaserum beforehand? I have the feeling that talking to each other is going to be like pulling teeth."

Severus' eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded. "I don't see why not, as long as we're careful and set some ground rules." When Harry looked at him curiously, he clarified. "By that, I mean simply that there are some areas that neither of us are ready to go into yet, and we need to promise to stay away from those topics for tonight. Agreed?"

Harry smiled at him, the first genuine smile Severus had seen from the teenage wizard in a long time. "Agreed."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Heartfelt Conversations**

Before they could continue their conversation, there was a tentative knock on the door. Both men froze, wondering who could possibly be bothering them at this time. Then Harry smiled sheepishly, making Severus instantly suspicious. "I'm really sorry about this, Severus. Ron and Hermione caught me as I was leaving the hospital wing and demanded to know what was going on and how I ended up in Madame Pomfrey's domain once again." This earned a smirk from Severus.

Harry finished his explanation as he rose and headed for the door. "I told them to come here after dinner so I could explain, but I don't think they'll stay for too long. They have a lot of homework, and knowing Hermione, once she has the story and is sure I'm okay, she'll drag poor Ron off to the library until curfew. Could we maybe still talk after they leave?"

Severus shrugged and gave a noncommittal grunt, but Harry just smiled at him, his eyes pleading, and Severus caved. "Very well, if they leave at a decent hour, we can continue where we left off."

Smiling, Harry opened the door to let his friends in. They immediately made themselves comfortable on the couch, greeting Severus cordially as they entered his home. To Harry's pleasure, Severus was civil, if a bit stiff in his speech to them, but it was still improvement in any case. He only hoped that tonight helped them understand each other even better.

Harry went to sit on one of the chairs by the fire, but his friends would have none of it and yanked him down to the couch, placing him between them and sandwiching him so that he was effectively trapped. He groaned out loud. He hated this kind of interrogation. They were looking for answers and wouldn't be satisfied until they had all the details he could possibly give them.

"All right, spill it," Ron started, staring sternly at his best friend. Harry looked at him warily and decided to see what they wanted to know first before he gave something away that they didn't know or have any suspicions about.

As he watched Severus sitting in the chair, he licked his lips nervously and asked, "Spill what?" This earned him a whack on the back of the head by Hermione, as well as a double glare from his friends. But Harry was determined that they'd have to start talking this time. Alas, this was not to be. On some unspoken signal, Hermione grabbed him in a headlock from behind and Ron began to tickle him mercilessly.

Harry flailed around helplessly on the couch for several moments, unable to wriggle away from Ron's torturing fingers. Soon he was reduced to pleading for mercy, and still they did not let up. Apparently, they were going to continue with their torment on his person until he told them what they wanted to know.

Caving, he cried out between shrieks of helpless laughter, "All right, all right already! Let me go and I'll talk, okay? Stop! Let me go!" Finally, Ron stilled his fingers and Harry lay in a limp puddle on the couch, gulping air and trying to remember how to breathe. The looks on his friends' faces, however, warned him to not waste unnecessary time.

Sighing, he told them of the attack on Draco and his own assault, as well as the punishment and the suggestion that he be grounded. He answered as many of their questions as he could, but clammed up when Hermione asked about the grounding. He refused to speak of it and bring Severus into the interrogation as well. Although, he mused, Sev could probably evade them expertly. He was a spy for a reason. Or rather, he was a living spy for a reason.

When Hermione realized that they weren't going to get any more information out of the emerald-eyed wizard, she sighed and ceased her pushing, gesturing for Ron to do the same. Then she turned a different glare on him and Harry braced himself, bowing his head as the muggleborn witch reamed him up one side and down the other for attacking students like that, telling him that he gotten off easily. Harry wasn't sure he agreed, but he dared not interrupt his friend. He had made that mistake once before, and the tirade had gone on for an extra two hours after that. Never again, he swore to himself.

When she had exhausted herself, he looked up at her from under lowered lashes, a light pink flush gracing his cheeks as he apologized meekly to the witch. Ron was wearing a look that clearly said 'You are so cowed, mate'. Harry couldn't have agreed more. He just couldn't win against the female Gryffindor, much like the Weasley men couldn't stand up to Mrs. Weasley or Ginny.

Apparently satisfied at last, Hermione stood up and grabbed Ron's arms, dragging him out the door towards the library. She had a determined look in her eyes that Harry recognized all too well. 'Mione was going on a mission for information, and whatever it was, he was sure she'd find it. It wasn't until they had turned a corner out of his sight that he realized what she was probably going to research.

When the realization hit, he let out a series of expletives that would have put the Dark Lord to shame had they been actual curses. Only when he turned around did he realize that Severus was still in the room, watching him with barely concealed amusement while glaring at him for his language at the same time.

The other man opened his mouth, but Harry interrupted him. "You can't take House points because I don't belong to any House. Sorry to burst your bubble."

Severus scowled at him and said pointedly, "I wasn't going to take points, Potter. I was simply going to ask you what was so upsetting that you forgot to watch your tongue."

Harry flushed, thoroughly chastised, and looked down as he murmured, "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again, I promise." Glancing up briefly, Harry felt the fear show in his eyes and cursed himself for showing such a weakness. Hoping that Severus hadn't seen it, he quickly lowered his gaze again as he answered his professor's question. "I mentioned grounding, but didn't tell 'Mione what that entailed, so she's going to look it up. By the time she's done, she'll probably know more about the...process...than we will."

He startled when Severus rose suddenly and couldn't contain the flinch. Dammit! He was normally more in control than this. Perhaps it was the prospect of pain and sex that was eroding his façade. Whatever it was, he vowed to himself that he'd get over this quickly, so that he could do what needed to be done. He really didn't understand why the prospect of making love to Severus affected him so badly, but it was starting to frustrate him.

Severus stopped a few feet in front of him and looked at him contemplatively for a few minutes. Harry shifted uncomfortably on his feet, looking everywhere but at the other man. He was suddenly nervous, and he didn't know why. It was almost as if he was afraid that Severus would hurt him, even if they were bonded.

With a start, he realized that the raven-haired wizard could do just that - hurt him - and he couldn't do anything to retaliate. He couldn't hurt Severus back! The reality of his situation with the three people suddenly hit him like a herd of Hippogriffs. He hadn't truly understood the implications before now. Harry Potter was completely helpless against his bonded.

With this realization came a sudden panic and Harry was moving before he knew what was happening, bolting like a frightened rabbit fleeing a hawk. Sometime during their movements, Harry had moved away from the door, and now Severus stood in front of it, blocking his escape. Panicked, Harry fled out the only other door he could see, realizing too late just where he had ended up.

Severus followed him into the bedroom, grabbing his shoulders. Terrified beyond reason, Harry struggled, but found himself unable to lash out at the other man. And Severus had already shown that he was willing to hurt Harry, hadn't he? He had already struck him.

Unable to come up with a means of escape, Harry did the only thing he could think of. He collapsed in upon himself and closed his eyes, waiting for the first blow, the first vicious words to come pouring out of that sarcastic mouth, ready to tear him to shreds for showing such obvious fear, especially when there was no apparent cause for it.

Slowly, he came to the realization that nothing was happening. Uncomprehending, he remained motionless and limp. Perhaps he was just waiting for Harry to open his eyes so that he could watch the younger wizard's reaction? If that was the case, then Harry never planned on opening his eyes again.

Strong arms pushed him gently backwards, not letting go until his knees hit the edge of the large bed. Sitting him down on the covers, the presence withdrew. Harry took this opportunity to roll into a ball, trying to bring himself back under control. A few minutes later, Severus walked back into the bedroom and said, "Harry, open your eyes and watch me. You need to see this, so you know I won't hurt you."

Harry bit his lip while he debated, but slowly moved out of his fetal position and flipped onto his back to look at Severus. The man was holding a vial of a clear liquid. It was the Veritaserum. Harry knew it from when the man had threatened to use it on him a few years ago. As he watched raptly, Severus lifted a dropper and placed three drops of the truth potion onto his tongue. After a few seconds, his eyes glazed over slightly, but he still seemed capable of self-motivation.

Carefully, he set the bottle of potion on the bedside table, then sat by Harry. When the boy just stared at him, not saying anything, the older man said simply, "I won't hurt you, I promise." Harry visibly calmed at this, remembering that Veritaserum not only made you answer questions asked of you truthfully, but they also made it so that you could not lie at all. It was possible to prevaricate around some truth serums, but Veritaserum was the strongest, and so far, no one had found a way around it.

Staring at Severus with a new confidence, he began his questioning. "We did not discuss what the rules were. What topics do you not wish me to venture into?"

Severus nodded, smiling slightly, proud that Harry had remembered their earlier conversation. "I do not want you asking about your father or any of the Marauders, and I do not want you asking what happens at Death Eater meetings. I would ask that you not pry into my sexual life more than absolutely necessary."

Harry nodded, then grinned. "Well, we don't have to worry about the D.E. meetings, since I see them in my dreams all the time." Severus' eyebrows rose in shock, and Harry stared back at him, amused. "What? You know this, I told you that I had visions of Voldemort. Oh, you interpreted wrongly. I just meant that I can only see things when He is present, that's all." Severus just nodded in understanding, slight surprise still showing.

Biting his lip, Harry thought carefully. There were some things he really wanted to know, but he knew that the more he pried, the more Severus would pry as well. After all, turnabout was fair play, wasn't it? His face brightened as he thought of his first question. "What do you think of Professor Dumbledore?" It wasn't a truly personal question, but one that Harry was curious about. He figured that he'd start general and get more specific, being very careful to watch Severus' reactions to his questions. When he got uncomfortable or angry, Harry would back off.

"lbus has been my mentor ever since I was a child here. When I decided to turn away from the Death Eaters, it was partly because I couldn't bear to see him so disappointed in me. He was more of a father to me than my biological parents ever were. He's helped me whenever I needed it, and he's never turned his back on me. He trusts me, which is more than anyone else has ever done."

Harry didn't reply as he thought through the information. It was true, he realized. He didn't even trust Severus completely, and he knew it. That made him feel sad for some reason, and he vowed that no matter what, he'd get over his fear and learn to trust Severus. The man wouldn't hurt him, and he wouldn't force him, either. Harry could trust the older man with his life, he knew that in his mind and heart, but his engrained fear of angering people had been rooted deep within his mind ever since his early childhood, and the thought of further angering an already perpetually angry man terrified him.

Shaking his head to bring himself back on task, he looked again at Severus as he asked his next question. "Why do you hate me? Or rather, why did you, if you don't anymore?"

Severus answered immediately. "I never truly hated you. I never really knew you until recent events gave us cause to spend time together. I hated you for your supposed fame and easy life, and for your surname. I never hated you."

Harry bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth as he gathered the courage for the next question. "What do you feel for me now?" He needed to know if there was any chance of this working out between them. If not, he'd have to talk to the Headmaster and see if there was any other solution. There probably wasn't, otherwise he would have been told, he was sure, but he knew that if Severus didn't care for him at all, then it was going to take so much more time than they had before he was ready to 'ground' himself using Severus.

"I care for you a good deal, and worry about you constantly. I have done that ever since first year, although I did not let you know. I respect you for the optimism and innocence you still retain despite your past with your...relatives," he spat the word, much like he used to spit the name 'Potter'. "Every time you come back from a battle with Voldemort alive and in one piece, I find myself in awe of you despite myself."

Harry thought that over, and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Severus had started with how much he cared for the boy, and ended with awe. He didn't know for sure, but his eternal optimism made him hope that perhaps Severus' view of him truly had changed, and that this would all work out in the end - that Severus wouldn't hurt him.

He continued with various questions, mostly asking about his childhood and his decision to become a Death Eater. Apparently, that had something to do with his father and the Marauders, so he had to tread carefully to keep his promise and just got a sketchy outline from Severus. He kept his promise not to intrude into Severus' sexual life except to find out that he was indeed gentle with any lovers he may have had, and that he did appreciate the male body. He didn't ask if Severus also liked females. Two hours later, he was satisfied and told Severus this. He knew he'd have more questions later, but hopefully he wouldn't Veritaserum to get them answered.

After Severus had taken the antidote, Harry opened his mouth. Severus looked at him uncertainly and asked, "Are you sure, Harry?" The teenager just nodded and kept his mouth open. Hesitantly, Severus placed three drops into Harry's mouth. The boy felt the effects immediately as his brain ceased its rapid confused thoughts and settled down, like a lake on a warm day. Harry felt pleasantly numb, as if whatever he said, whatever he did, would be the right thing.

Severus asked him the same first question as he had asked, and Harry asked him only to not inquire as to what he and his friends had done in the past, and to not ask about his encounters with Voldemort more than he felt was absolutely necessary. He was remembering the Triwizard Tournament and the Chamber of Secrets, and he didn't want Severus prying there yet. He also asked that Severus not bring up his godfather, Sirius Black. The memories of his death were still too raw and painful for him to talk about.

At Severus' acquiescence, the questioning began. He began with the more general questions, asking his opinions of Dumbledore (a manipulative old coot who really did have good intentions, but sometimes made mistakes in how he went about taking care of his charges) and about the trial that was coming up.

Harry had almost forgotten that the trial was in progress already, and that he'd have to show up for the final two days sometime next week. He had pushed the information to the back of his mind, not ready yet to deal with it.

Unfortunately, the Veritaserum didn't take his feelings into consideration, and he ended up spilling that he was terrified that the Dursleys would win the case, especially if Fudge was presiding over the trial, and that they'd kill him once and for all if he ever had to go back to them.

After that, Severus questioned him about his childhood, asking mostly for a rough outline, so that nothing too close to the surface was touched upon. He was mostly successful. He learned about the cupboard - which he already knew about, but not quite in such detail - and the boy's love for spiders as they were the only 'friends' he had growing up. Severus learned about Dudley's bullying, and the fact that Harry never knew he was a wizard until Hagrid showed up to take him to Hogwarts. He found out that Harry considered the half-giant to be his very first true friend, a great honor indeed coming from a boy who was already eleven years old when he met you, seemingly for the first time.

He learned more of the events that had occurred each of Harry's school years prior to this one, and he discovered why the teenager enjoyed Quidditch so much - being up in the air gave him a sense of freedom from the pressures of his life and allowed him to think about things in a new perspective, free from the pressure of his friends and enemies alike, albeit only temporarily.

He too asked what Harry felt about him, although he saved that question until the very end. Harry felt the Veritaserum pulling the answer from his brain and sending it straight to his mouth, without his higher brain functions being informed at all.

"I never truly hated you either. I hated the way you treated me, and I was always afraid that you'd hurt him. I still am afraid that you'll use this bond to hurt me, knowing that I can't retaliate. When I found out that you were a spy for Dumbledore, I began to truly respect you. I knew what Voldemort and his Death Eaters were like by now, and I admired you for the danger you are constantly in, and for your acting skills. I respected your mastery of occlumency, and now I respect your Potions mastery, although I never truly appreciated it before."

"And just recently, I began to realize that I cared for you a great deal, and that I might even love you. I'm not sure, though, because I don't know what love feels like," that last came out without his consent and his eyes widened as his mouth clamped shut. Dammit! How stupid could he be? Bloody Veritaserum.

Severus was looking at him oddly as he held out the vial of antidote, which Harry took gratefully. "You think you love me?" he asked softly, dumbfounded.

Harry nodded, and shifted closer, almost unconsciously. Before he knew what he was doing, he was only a couple of inches away from his bonded. "Yeah, I've begun to wonder ever since I kissed you," he admitted. Then, before he had time to think about what he was doing, he leaned forward and touched his lips to Severus'.

It was a funny little kiss after that, Harry afraid of being rejected, and Severus afraid of scaring off the skittish boy should the kiss be too strong for him. Their first kiss was tentative, and ended quickly, but Harry didn't pull away in panic. Instead, he curled up at Severus' side and snuggled into the warm body. Severus' arms wrapped around him, and they just sat like that, long into the night, both lost in their own thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Talisman**

Harry stretched languidly as he woke up, untwining himself from the covers and the warm body next to him. Wait a minute. Warm body? Next to him? What the hell!

Glancing over, Harry saw Severus sleeping peacefully next to him and he settled back, watching the other man. His face was smooth, not marred by nightmares or guilt. The bitterness was gone, leaving behind a much younger person.

Harry recalled the previous night - the Veritaserum conversation, where they had opened the gateways to further exploration and trust, and the kiss. Ah, the kiss. Harry blushed as he recalled the moment his lips had connected with Severus'. He had never been kissed before, and he felt inadequate and incompetent next to the obviously far more experienced older man. All through school, he had been far too concerned with Voldemort to think about romance. Even now, he doubted he would have ever thought of indulging in a relationship with anybody, especially Severus Snape, if the grounding problem hadn't arisen so suddenly.

Last night was…enjoyable. If sex involved a lot of kissing, maybe Harry could get used to the idea. He hadn't minded the kiss at all. It had felt comforting, as if the pleasure was being shared between them. He wondered if Severus had enjoyed the kiss as well.

Suddenly, he bolted upright in the bed, startling Severus, who leapt out of the bed and had his wand pointed at the younger wizard before he could react. Sighing in relief and mild irritation, Severus put his wand back and grumbled under his breath before glaring pointedly at Harry. "And just what, pray tell, had you so excited that you felt the need to get yourself hexed this bloody early in the morning?" he growled.

Harry flushed and lowered his eyes. "I was just thinking about last night, and I remembered 'Mione and Ron coming over, and that they've probably researched the grounding of Jachyras already. I'm wondering how they're going to react."

Severus chuckled suddenly, and Harry frowned up at him worriedly, wondering if the Veritaserum hadn't somehow affected the man's mentality last night. Severus smirked and stated, "I'd be more worried about dragging Remus and Draco up to the Great Hall this morning in time for breakfast so that we can see the entire school's reaction to their new styles."

Harry couldn't suppress it. He giggled as he let his imagination run wild with the possibilities. It would be positively hilarious to see the school's reactions, he was sure. And poor Moony had to teach that day as well. Harry highly doubted that anything would get done in his classes that day.

He sobered, though, as he remembered his earlier problem. "Yeah, but what about Hermione and Ron? I'm not ready for them to know about this, yet. I don't know if I ever will be." Severus just smirked at him and told him not to worry about anything they might find, then headed for the bathroom to take his shower. Twenty minutes later, he was out of the bathroom and dressed for the day. He told Harry to hurry so that they could drag Remus and Draco up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Grinning, Harry hurried into the shower. It took him thirty minutes because of his long hair, but he managed just fine and applied a detangling charm when he got out of the shower. Ready, he stepped out of the bathroom and together they went through the portrait to fetch Remus and Draco. Neither wizard wished to come peacefully, so Harry pulled out his Slytherin side and baited Remus.

"It really doesn't matter if Moony comes upstairs to the Great Hall or not. After all, he still has to teach today, right? I mean, he's not sick or anything, so I don't think he can just take off, which means that the students will get to see him no matter what. Draco, on the other hand, can avoid the other students by simply feigning sickness, I suppose. But I'm sure you're familiar with the saying 'Misery loves company'."

Remus' eyes glinted with mischief as he turned to stare at Draco, saying softly, "He has a point, you know." Malfoy gulped, knowing that there was no way he was getting out of this.

Harry marched the other boy to the bathroom and gave him twenty minutes to get ready, ignoring the aristocrat's whines that twenty minutes wasn't nearly enough time for him to prepare for the day. When he was done, they waited for Remus and they all trooped up to the Great Hall together for breakfast. It had been decided that Draco would join the Gryffindor table for meals so as to decrease the chances that another assault would occur. Of course, that was based on the assumption that the lion's den would be any better behaved than the snake pit.

When they entered the Hall, the glitter on Remus' and Draco's bodies caught everyone's attention and the whole student body fell silent, gaping at them. Visibly irritated, Draco scowled as Harry led him to the Gryffindor table. Remus appeared unruffled as he headed for his own seat with the other staff members. Almost as if by some unseen signal, the entire hall erupted into cheers and whistles, along with random shouts to the two colorfully decorated men. Laughter rang out through the hall as well, and even Severus had a hard time preventing himself from showing the grin that threatened to bloom across his face.

Ron smirked at Draco as the Gryffindoresque boy sat down, and Hermione tutted, looking to Harry for an explanation, which he provided happily. Of course, the rest of his year mates listened in on the conversation, and soon Draco's predicament was traveling the entire length of the table. Harry just nudged Draco and mouthed to him not to worry. The Gryffindors might not like the blonde Slytherin much, but they wouldn't harm him for fear of angering the Boy Who Lived.

When Harry said this, Draco raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so you do use that fame of yours," he sneered, although the laughter in his eyes showed that he was only teasing the smaller boy. Harry just smirked back at him, "Yes, but only for really good reasons." This shut Draco up, and the rest of breakfast passed uneventfully.

Even though Dumbledore had informed the school of Draco's protector, the silver-eyed boy was still in danger, so it had been decided that he'd attend all of the Gryffindor classes, since they were mostly the same as the ones he'd attend normally anyhow. After all, Gryffindors and Slytherins had a lot of classes together.

Harry left to go back to the dungeons, but not before extracting a promise from both Ron and Hermione, and by default the other Gryffidors, that they'd watch over his pale bonded and make sure that no harm came to him. Draco just rolled his eyes, but didn't protest. Either he had learned his lesson from the beating he had gotten, or he knew he wouldn't be able to make Harry back down on this one.

Harry sat at his usual desk in the potions classroom, waiting for Severus and the sixth year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class to arrive. They were usually pretty decent at potions-making, so Severus could come over and talk to him or check over whatever project he was working on at the time. That afternoon, he had Defense lessons with both Remus and Severus.

He never really saw Professors McGonagall or Flitwick, even though he was supposed to have lessons with them too. Of course, maybe they figured that potions and defense were more important that transfiguration and charms, or they planned on having him take the other subjects later. He didn't know and he really didn't care.

As the class filed into the room, Harry pulled out his work and set it on his desk, but didn't start working yet. He was actually making a potion today, and he wanted to wait until the other students were working before starting on his own. Ten minutes later, after Severus had lectured the class on their potion, he began.

He was mixing an experimental formula that would work for other flavors of lycanthropes. It had been his own idea after he discovered that werewolves weren't the only lycanthropes out there. He wanted to make a generic one. Severus had given him the formula for Wolfsbane, and he was toying with different combinations of materials now.

Harry had vastly improved in potions, and was far in advance of any of the students in Hogwarts. Of course, Severus was a decent teacher when it was one on one with someone who actually paid attention, and Harry's own senses helped him. Apparently, Potions Masters acquired a sharp sense of hearing and smell in order to thrive in their field. After all, it helped greatly to know what was in a potion you might come across, or whether or not you're cauldron was about to explode and destroy the room.

An hour later, he was biting his lip, brow furrowed in fierce concentration. Here's where the potion always blew up or fizzled out on him. He just felt that he was stirring it incorrectly, but until he got it just right, he wouldn't be able to add the dragonsbane. He believed that with a magical ingredient that was as potent as dragonsbane, the potion could be used for all forms of lycanthropy. Of course, other ingredients would have to be added to keep the ingredient from being lethal, but he had some ideas and would ask Severus about them later.

So far his potion was still simmering nicely and he let out a sigh of relief, hoping that perhaps this time he had gotten it right. Apparently, he had relaxed too soon, for the potion gave a dangerous hiss and morphed from a calm blue into an angry red. Crying out to the class, "Get down!" he followed his own instructions and hit the floor, just as the potion exploded. Fortunately, he thought right before he blacked out, he hadn't added the Dragonsbane yet. Next time, he'd remember to experiment in a warded room rather than in a class full of students.

_**Dream Sequence**_

_Harry was once again in the circular room where Voldemort currently held his meetings. Around him were a group of Death Eaters that seemed familiar to Harry, although he couldn't place where he'd seen them all gathered like this before._

He remembered abruptly as some of them stepped forward, bowing and holding out vials for the Dark Lord to take. His eyes widened as he named each and every one of them-- a phoenix tear, the blood of a unicorn, the tail hair of a Thestral, and the talon of a dragon. Oh, shit. They were the ingredients for the talisman Voldemort was planning on creating. Shit, shit, shit! He had forgotten all about that in the face of his own problems. Now he was fucked.

Voldemort smiled chillingly, pleased. "Very good, my faithful. Now we have almost everything we need. You are dismissed." After the Death Eaters had left, Voldemort turned to his pet snake and started hissing to her in Parseltongue. "Well, my pet, everything issss going asss it sssshould. Now all we need is the blood of a Jachyra, and I know just where to get that. I will ssstart creating the talisman immediately, and I will call for Ssseverusss when hissss sservicess are needed."

_**End Dream Sequence**_

Harry frowned as he regained consciousness, aware that he wasn't in the Infirmary. Thank Merlin. He had just gotten out from under Pomfrey's fierce care, and he really didn't want to be subjected to that again so soon after he had escaped the place.

"I see you're finally awake, foolish boy," murmured a voice that Harry recognized quite well. It appeared that Severus had been taking care of him. But, didn't he have classes to teach? Harry must have voiced that out loud because that smoky voice was tinged with amusement as it said, "You've been out for three days, Harry. It's the weekend again. You should know better than to experiment without the proper wards in place. Fortunately, you warned the rest of the class in time to avoid any serious injuries." Harry winced at the mild lecture, knowing that he was probably in for a further chastisement later.

The something occurred to him and he tensed. "It's the weekend? Already? Has Voldemort summoned you yet?" he asked, opening his eyes.

Severus frowned down at him and shook his head. "No, he hasn't. I'm starting to get worried about it, though. Why? What's happened? Did you have another vision?" Harry nodded and told the older man about the dream he had just had, as well as the dream he had had before Draco was attacked.

Severus' face grew grave and he said, "We must tell the Headmaster about this, Harry." Harry agreed and went to get up, but found himself being pushed back down onto the bed by a firm hand. "No, Harry, stay here. I'll bring Albus down here to you, all right? This is important, but you just woke up. You're not ready to be walking around yet. Stay here, all right?" Harry just nodded in resignation and was rewarded with a smile.

Before he knew what was happening, Severus leaned down and kissed him briefly before getting up and heading for the living room. Harry's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. Severus had just kissed him, out of the blue, and he hadn't panicked. It had felt nice, again, and Harry knew that he wouldn't mind it if Severus kissed him again. He wondered if he'd ever have the courage to simply ask the older man to kiss him. It was a start, and he knew it. Perhaps, with Severus' help, he could get over his fears after all.

A few minutes later, Severus returned with the Headmaster in tow. Behind Dumbledore were Draco and Remus, who smiled when they saw that he was awake. He smiled as well, noticing that the twins' newest prank had worn off. Both wizards now had their normal coloring back, and Harry had to admit that while it had been fun seeing them in each other's House colors, it was good to see them back to normal.

Harry wasted no time in telling the Headmaster of his two visions, and waited silently when he was done. Dumbledore looked at him curiously. "Do you have any idea what sort of magical item he is creating, Harry?" The young wizard shook his head, and the Headmaster sighed. "Very well, then. I don't think we have a choice. We'll have to give him what he wants. Besides, if we're lucky, it won't work since Harry isn't a true Jachyra."

Harry blinked at this, then looked up at the Headmaster in hope. "Do you think so, sir? Do you really think that whatever he's creating won't work properly with the blood of a were-Jachyra?" Dumbledore smiled back at him and replied, "We can only hope, dear boy. We can only hope."

Hope - a good word, one that kept people going, no matter what happened. 'We can only hope, indeed' thought Harry, watching as the Headmaster left the room, leaving him surrounded by his bonded.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Giving**

Harry's and Severus' shared anxiety, surprisingly, intensified when Voldemort summoned them that Sunday, early in the morning. Harry cursed under his breath, muttering about snake-faced bastards and evil tyrants who thought they could take over the world over the breakfast table. Severus hid his grin as he donned his Death Eater garb while Harry shifted into Amarth, and they left the castle together after leaving a note for Remus, Draco, and Dumbledore.

Arriving once again in the graveyard, the portkey there took them to a new location. Apparently, Voldemort felt his earlier position had been compromised. Or else he was just tired of seeing the same dreary walls day in and day out. The room they were in now was a long rectangle, with beautiful hardwood flooring. The walls were made of stone, but were covered in banners, all proudly displaying the Slytherin colors, with some black mixed in as well.

At the end of the room was Voldemort's throne, made of dark cherry wood that gleamed with polish. Emeralds, diamonds, rubies, and onyx were inlaid in the wooden armrests, and two snakes tangled together in a mating dance at the top of the throne. The cushions were a deep forest green that was almost black. All in all, it was rather impressive.

Amarth followed Severus' lead as his bonded knelt before the throne, unmoving with his head bowed in subservience. Amarth, in his turn, crouched down on the ground and tucked his long, slender tail close to his underbelly in a gesture of submission, lowering his head and laying his ears back, keeping his teeth firmly hidden. His long mane brushed his back as it swept from his forehead, and his violet eyes were half-lidded, showing respect. Inside the Jachyra, Harry growled and swore he'd take a three-hour bath to scrub off the filth that contaminated him as he bowed to his parents' murderer.

They must have remained in that position for a good ten minutes, not daring to move, before the Serpentine Tyrant himself entered the room, moving gracefully to his throne and seating himself, watching his servant and his pet through slitted eyes, a pleased expression on his face. These two were going to make him invincible. With the Talisman he planned to create, not even the Great Harry Potter, that little pest, stood a chance.

After another few moments, he spoke. "Severus, my faithful." The dark man moved forward and kissed the hem of his robes before moving back to kneel beside his pet. "You have pleased me greatly. How are things coming along with young Mr. Malfoy?"

Severus lifted his head, but kept his eyes lowered as he answered his lord. "I am honored to serve you, my Lord. The young Malfoy brat is getting along splendidly with Morkeleb. It is only a matter of time before I am able to convince him to join us. A month, perhaps."

Voldemort nodded. "Very well then, pet. You have exactly one month to bring the young Malfoy to me. By then, I will have in my possession an item of unimaginable power, and the entire wizarding world shall fall before me." Severus murmured praise to his lord, awe tingeing his voice. Voldemort continued, "However, I need one last ingredient for this...talisman, for lack of a better word. I need the blood of a Jachyra. I had not ever dared to hope that I could create such a thing, for Jachyra's are so rare. However, it is said that they arrive in times of need, and that they always have a purpose."

Severus nodded and Voldemort gestured for him to proceed. Fortunately, it was not unusual for Severus to carry extra vials or a dagger with him. Since he was a Potions Master, he often found ingredients while he was out and was able to harvest them immediately. Moving slowly towards Amarth, he spoke to him in his mind. **_Amarth...Harry...I'm going to cut you on the shoulder and let your blood flow into this vial, all right? It will hurt, but only a little, like a paper cut, okay?_**

Amarth growled lightly as he responded. **It's all right, Sev. I know that this necessary. Besides, you're my human. It's my job to protect you. If giving my blood will do that, then you're welcome to as much of it as you need.** Severus' eyes narrowed slightly at this, and Amarth wondered what he had said wrong. He was sure, though, that he'd be enlightened later. And here he had been hoping for another kiss from the man. Pity.

Severus reached out and gently drew a short, thin line across Amarth's upper arm, placing the vial underneath it in order to catch the blood. Amarth watched, fascinated, as his own blood flowed from his body. His blood was the usual red, but inside of it were streaks of color, silver and gold, mostly, but with hints of green as well. Harry grinned inside his mind - Gryffindor and Slytherin. Sheesh, even his blood gave him away.

Once the vial was full, Severus removed it and capped it, offering it to the Dark Lord with his hands outstretched and his head bowed. Amarth bowed alongside his human, as his small wound closed up and healed itself, not leaving any trace that it was there at all.

Voldemort smiled in satisfaction, a maniacal gleam in his eye, as he abruptly dismissed both Severus and Amarth. Before they could exit, however, Voldemort called out to Amarth. "Morkeleb, my pet." When Amarth looked back at him, he tilted his head and said, "My thanks. You've just given me the means to defeat my enemies once and for all. You are truly the sharpest blade I've ever wielded." Amarth blinked, then bowed his head again before turning and trotting outside the doors to where Severus was waiting for him so they could apparate back to Hogwarts.

Upon arriving at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Amarth shifted back into Harry and started walking up towards the school. After a few seconds, he realized that Severus wasn't walking next to him. Turning around, he saw his bonded staring at him in surprise. "What is it, Sev? Is something wrong?"

Severus just shrugged, "I don't know. I guess that depends on whether or not you count the fact that your eyes remained violet as being something wrong." Harry's eyes widened and he quickly transfigured a blade of grass into a mirror. Sure enough, violet eyes stared out of him from a slightly narrower face. Getting a sudden suspicion, he lifted his lips and discovered that he did indeed have sharp canines. His raven hair was still as long as ever, reaching halfway down his back. Looking himself over, he also noticed that his nails were slightly longer, and pointed, like claws.

Looking at Severus nervously, he asked him, "Any idea what's going on, Severus?" He was trying to avoid panicking, in the hope that his companion actually had an answer to give him.

The other man just shook his head, staring back at him, Harry's confusion mirrored in his eyes. "I don't know. Let's go talk to the Headmaster." Nodding in agreement, Harry turned around and started back for the school. It was dinnertime, so he should be able to reach the Headmaster's office without running into anybody. If anyone was in the halls at this time anyhow, he could easily avoid the person with his keen senses.

They made it to the gargoyle with no mishaps. Murmuring the password, 'Ton- Tongue Toffees', they ascended the stairwell and were invited into the office before they could knock. Upon being seated, both men gratefully accepted the tea that was offered and sat back. Dumbledore took one look at Harry, and smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I assume that you two are here because of Harry's rather sudden change in appearance, correct?" Once again, both wizards nodded.

Dumbledore looked at Severus. "First of all, my dear boy, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley were up here not too long ago, wondering where the few books that contained information on Jachyra grounding procedures went. I told her that I did not know, and indeed I do not. It is only an educated guess to say that you have them. Am I correct in that assumption?"

Severus nodded, "You are, sir." Harry raised an eyebrow in Severus' direction. So that's what he had meant when he told Harry not to worry about Hermione and Ron finding anything out. They wouldn't have access, at least, not in Hogwarts. That still left outside sources, but perhaps he'd gain the courage to tell them himself before that. And hopefully, when he did, they wouldn't fly off the handle on him.

Dumbledore now swung his gaze over to Harry. "You may want to reference those books. I'm sure they'll tell you what's going on." Harry raised an eyebrow at the old wizard while Severus snorted beside him. "Perhaps, but it would be so much easier if you'd just tell us." Dumbledore looked back at him and asked simply, "Would it?"

Severus stared back at him for several long moments before pursing his lips and shrugging, "Perhaps not." The Headmaster nodded and sent them on their way to the dungeons and the books ensconced within.

When they arrived, they found Remus and Draco waiting for them. Seeing their anxious expressions, and knowing that he couldn't hold it off any longer, Harry sat them both down and explained things to them. He told them about the solution for his grounding, which floored both of them, and he hastened to assure them - particularly Remus, who was looking murderous - that he was fine and didn't mind, and that Severus wasn't hurting him at all. They already knew about the talisman, but not about the meeting, so Harry and Severus both filled them in on the meeting with the Dark Lord.

When they were done, Remus turned to Severus, his lips drawn into a tight line. When he spoke, his voice was formal. "Snape, I admit, I don't really like you. I never have. I called a truce for Harry, and we both know this. Slowly, we've started to become something like friends. Still, it's likely to take a while before I can truly consider you anything other than a fellow colleague. However, if this is what it takes to keep Harry safe, then I'll give you my blessing. But hear this, and listen well. If you ever, ever hurt Harry in any way, or make him cry, you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry held his breath, waiting for Severus to sneer at his godfather and tell him that what he did with Harry was his own business, so he was shocked when Severus met the werewolf's eyes and spoke calmly. "I understand quite clearly, Lupin. I am glad to have your blessing, for I know it means a great deal to Harry. I will do my best to avoid harming him, as I do not wish to be the cause of his crying, ever. I will do everything in my power to prevent any harm from coming to him. I give you my oath as a wizard."

At this, the whole room fell eerily silent. Harry bit his lip, knowing that he was missing something, as Severus' words appeared to have had a more profound meaning than what he originally thought. Remus finally spoke, softly this time. "If you are willing to swear upon your magic, then I know you truly care for him. I don't know if I'll ever like you, but if you can make Harry happy, then I give you my full blessings. And not just because it will keep Harry safe."

"Ever since Sirius' death, I have worried about Harry. Something's missing from inside of him now, and I want it back, because it's a part of him. I'm beginning to believe that you may just be the key, and if you can help heal that part inside of him, I will be forever in your debt."

Severus just nodded, then rose and walked into his bedroom. A few seconds later, he came back out with half a dozen books on Jachyras and other magical creatures. They spent the time before bed searching for the cause of Harry's sudden appearance change.

It was Harry who found it, and he read the passage over three times, committing it to memory, before he brought the others' attention to it.

_"While not much is known about the Jachyra, it has been confirmed that this rare species holds great power. In order to contain that power so that it does not leak out into the world and disrupt the flows of magic, a Jachyra must ground itself by taking a mate. For a Jachyra, the mate cannot be another Jachyra, for the union would be that of two superiorly magical creatures. Instead, the Jachyra often takes another magical being for a mate, sometimes even choosing a lycanthrope for the grounding process."_

"However, in the case of a were-Jachyra, the human and the Jachyra gradually mix as they come closer to loosing control of their magic. While they will never become a full Jachyra, they often show their beast in small changes, such as eye color and hair style. In one case, a were-Jachyra also grew fangs and claws while in human form. Unfortunately, no glamour charms appeared to work in hiding the changes."

"Once a were-Jachyra begins to change, its would-be mate must accept the bond. This is often done by an exchange of blood, which will allow the human mate to sense the were-Jachyra at all times, and vice versa, although it will not infect the human or make him or her a lycanthrope. Once the blood is exchanged, the changes stop and remain that way until the bond is completed."

Severus read over it silently, occasionally raising his eyebrow as he read a particular sentence or puzzled over a hidden meaning. When he was done, he frowned and sat back. "That's all? We just have to exchange blood to stop the changes?"

Draco shook his head, smirking, "That may be how you stop it, but that's not the only reason the changes are occurring. Here. Read this," he offered, handing Severus another book. Harry leaned on his shoulder and read it along with him.

"There are two reasons why a were-Jachyra may show changes. One is when the flow of power becomes a danger, which can be prevented by the sharing of blood between the lycanthrope and its human mate. The other reason for the change is when the were-Jachyra fully trusts its mate with its life. It shows a part of itself even when in human form in order to show its vulnerability. It trusts its human partner to protect it from any outside threats and to take care of it for as long as he or she is able."

Harry blinked, then looked up at Severus, who was looking back at him, his eyes suspiciously bright.**_ You trust me with your life, Harry?_** he asked shakily, his voice resounding inside Harry's head.

Harry nodded, and replied **I do trust you, Severus. I didn't realize it until the meeting, when I trusted you when you said that everything would be all right, and that you wouldn't hurt me.  
**  
Severus smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Harry, which the younger eagerly accepted. They broke apart, though, when they heard a sudden whistling and realized that they still had two guests. Dammit! And Harry had been enjoying that, too. Judging from Severus' slight flush and the death glare aimed at Remus and Draco, he had been too.

Harry smiled. This wasn't so hard after all. He could learn to trust Severus, he just knew he could. And with his family to help and support him, how could he lose? There was no way Voldemort was going to win. Harry was going to take him out, once and for all. He vowed this silently to himself as he watched his family interact, content and at peace for the first time in a long while.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Family Trials**

Harry sighed as he trudged up to Gryffindor Tower. He was supposed to attend the trial to testify tonight, under Veritaserum, and he was nervous. It only increased the tension singing along his body when he was told that he had to tell his friends, as well as the other Gryffindors, what was going on. Well, some of what was going on. He had to explain his changing body to them all, but only had to explain the grounding to his friends. Oh, joy. He was thinking that he would have preferred they just find the information in the library, but it was too late for that now.

Sighing, he murmured the word to the Pink Lady and was allowed inside, but not before she gave him a coy smile and a wink. Wondering what the hell that had been about, Harry shook his head and slipped into the Gryffindor common room. Glancing around, he easily spotted his two best friends, sitting over in the corner and pouring over some books. Harry grinned. They were probably doing homework. Without him to distract Ron, Hermione had sunk her claws in and turned him into a studious young man. Harry was sure he'd pass enough of his classes to become an auror now.

Wandering over to him, he soon became aware of all the people staring at him as he passed them by. Whispers broke throughout the room, and he didn't have to strain his ears to hear them. "Who do you figure he is?" "Is he a transfer student?" "He's positively gorgeous!" "Those eyes of his - I've never seen anyone with that coloring before - well, no human, at least." "Maybe he's not human."

Harry flushed and lowered his head, quickening his steps toward Ron and Hermione, who hadn't looked up yet. Only when he was standing beside them did they bother to look up. Their mouths fell open and they stared openly at him for a long moment, until he was shifting uncomfortably on his feet. Ron was the first to talk. Offering his hand, he said candidly, "Hi, I'm Ron. This is Hermione. Are you new here? You must be, I don't recognize you."

Biting his lip, Harry debated how it would be best to let them know who he was, when Hermione solved the problem for him. Elbowing Ron hard in the ribs, she looked at him and whispered, "Harry?" Harry just nodded, unsure of what was happening. Hermione stood up abruptly and grabbed his arm, dragging him up the stairs and into the boys' dormitory, leaving Ron to grab their stuff and follow.

Once they were all settled, Hermione started the conversation. "All right, Harry, talk. What's going on? What is grounding? Is it somehow causing this? We couldn't find anything in the library, although I could have sworn there were a few books that had Jachyra grounding in them."

When she paused to take a breath, Harry held up his hand. "Please, 'Mione. That's what I'm here to tell you about. You couldn't find the books because Severus took them from the library, because I wasn't ready for you two to find out about the grounding. I wasn't...comfortable with it, at all."

When Hermione and Ron didn't say anything, Harry took a deep breath and launched into his explanation. "Jachyras are very powerful, and as they reach maturity, their power increases, until it reaches a point where it becomes dangerous just to be near one. This goes for were-Jachyras as well, apparently. Grounding is when a Jachyra takes a mate, which cannot be another Jachyra, because a union between two Jachyras has the potential to take out a great deal of land, destroying everything on it. With were-Jachyras, that mate is another human, which is what mine is."

"The physical changes occur when a were-Jachyra is reaching that point. It can be stopped one of two ways. With a blood exchange between the were-Jachyra and its mate, the changing will stop. With mating, the were-Jachyra will be fully grounded and will no longer be an unintentional danger to those around him or her. The coloring also occurs when the were-Jachyra trusts its mate not to abuse the power he or she wields over the Jachyra, and it indicates that the were-Jachyra is ready for the blood transfer. Any questions so far?"

Hermione nodded and almost raised her hand, as if in class, before catching herself. "The exchange of blood...will that make your mate a were-Jachyra as well?" Harry shook his head, frowning. "No, I don't understand it, but apparently a were-Jachyra only creates more of its kind when there is a great need. Therefore, even if I were to bite him in Jachyra form, or to exchange blood with him, I won't infect him with the lycanthropy." Hermione nodded.

Then Ron asked the important question. "Who's your mate, and do you love him?" Harry nodded and swallowed. This was it. His friends' opinions meant a lot to him, since they cared for him for who he was. Hopefully, they'd accept him and support this. If not...well, he didn't want to think about it.

Swallowing again, he answered, "My mate is Severus Snape, and yes, I think I love him. At least, I care for him very deeply, and in a way that I haven't ever felt about anyone else."

Silence filled the room, and Harry shifted uncomfortably. All of a sudden, a chuckle filled the air, startling Harry. Looking up, he saw Ron staring back at him, mirth in his eyes as he turned to Hermione. "All right, 'Mione. Pay up. I won, fair and square." Hermione grumbled but reached into her robes and withdrew a money pouch, from which she pulled out five galleons and handed them over to Ron.

Harry was gob smacked. "You guys were betting on me? About what!" Ron looked over at him and grinned. "We were betting on how long it would take for you to acknowledge that you were head over heels in love with the professor, or if you would at all. I won." Harry rolled his eyes and sagged with relief. Well, that was one obstacle out of the way. Except, of course, that he had to tell the rest of the Gryffindors why he had changed so much.

Hermione, with her sharp eyes, caught his gaze. "What's wrong, Harry?" Harry shrugged and told them that he had to tell the rest of the Gryffindors. Hermione shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Harry. We'll explain it to them. We'll just tell them that the physical changes are a side-effect of an increase in power. It's the truth, as far as it goes." Harry grinned. "My thoughts exactly. You sure the Hat didn't want to put you in Slytherin? It tried that with me, you know."

With that last new bit of information, Harry got up and left the dorm room, heading back out of the Gryffindor Tower and moving towards the dungeons. If he had to attend the Dursleys' trial tonight, he was going to take a nice long, hot bath first to relax himself. Then he was going to dress comfortably and curl up on the couch in front of the fire with a cup of tea.

Walking into his rooms, he greeted Severus on instinct, then went into his bedroom to get a change of clothes. On they way out, he saw Severus watching him, amusement glittering in his dark eyes. "What is it, Sev?" he asked grumpily. He wasn't in the mood to try and drag information out of Severus tonight.

The older man just shook his head and said, "You look like you've just been sentenced to life without trial in Azkaban, Harry. Was it really that bad?" His voice was light, but Harry still heard the unmistakable concern in his voice.

He nodded. "No, not bad at all, Sev. Everything went well, better than I had thought it would, actually. They were placing bets on how long it would take until I told them what was going on." Well, not really, but it was close enough to the truth. "I'm more worried about tonight, that's all. They're putting me under Veritaserum, aren't they?" Severus nodded, and his eyes looked troubled. Harry recognized that look. It meant that he was about to receive bad news. "Just tell me, Severus. What's going on that I don't know about yet?"

Severus shrugged. "Not much. They just feel that I'm too close to this, for some odd reason."

Harry frowned, not sure what he was getting at. Then it hit him. "They're using somebody else's potion on me, aren't they? Because they don't trust you not to poison me, or else to not make a mistake in the potion so that I can lie through my teeth to them."

Severus looked at him appraisingly and nodded in affirmation. "Exactly, Harry. I will, however, be allowed to monitor you, and to check the Veritaserum beforehand so that I can ensure it hasn't been tampered with."

Unspoken were the words that only Dumbledore's influence had made this possible. The Headmaster was true to his word and doing everything possible to make this easier on Harry, and for that, the teenager was grateful. He realized that he was beginning to truly trust the Headmaster again. Of course, it helped that Severus held the old wizard in high regard, and that Harry knew that Dumbledore truly only wanted the best for him.

Nodding in acceptance, Harry turned and went into bathroom, sinking into the tub with a moan of appreciation. The hot water felt achingly good against his tense muscles, and he found himself relaxing into the enveloping heat. He didn't even hear the door open ten minutes later, when Severus came in with some fresh towels for him. When he caught sight of the older man, Harry's first instinct was to cover up. Then he realized that the bubbles covered him quite nicely, and he relaxed. Besides, Severus wasn't staring at him.

As Severus turned to leave, Harry called out, "Wait, don't go, Sev, please." He knew that Severus' look of utter astonishment was mirrored on his face as well. Where the hell had that come from? Then he knew. It was time to exchange blood, now, before the trial tonight. The blood transference would allow Severus a measure of control over Harry's emotions and help him to stay calm tonight.

Looking up at Severus, he gestured him down beside him. Once Severus was perched on the end of the tub, he reached up and turned Severus' arm so that his palm was facing upwards. Comprehension dawned on his bonded's face, but he didn't pull away, so Harry continued. Using one of his claws, he drew blood in a hot thin line across Severus' wrist, then imitated the action on his own upturned arm. Taking hold of Severus' wrist, he pressed their arms together, feeling the tingling of magic as their blood mingled. Apparently, Severus felt it too, because he shuddered.

After about 15 minutes, during which the blood flow never slowed, he pulled their wrists apart, healing first Severus', then his own. However, he still wasn't done, and they both knew this instinctively. Reaching up, Harry drew a fine line across his collar bone and sat up in the tub, his nudity forgotten. Pressing the older wizards' mouth against the wound, he sighed in contentment as the man suckled at his neck, drinking the blood as if it were life-giving liquid. Perhaps it was.

Eventually, Severus pulled back and they just stared at each other. Harry found his gaze drawn to Severus' mouth as a tongue flicked out and lapped up the blood there. Acting on impulse, Harry tilted his head up and captured Severus' lips, kissing him. Tentatively, he flicked out his own tongue, licking at his mate's lower lips. He was surprised when the older man opened his mouth, but he took advantage of it, plunging his tongue inside and exploring what he could. Harry could taste his own blood in the other man's mouth, sweet and tangy, with a slightly metallic taste to it.

He continued his exploration, and Severus allowed him to, encouraging him with small moans of appreciation. Eventually, though, the need for air became too great, and Harry broke off the kiss, wrenching a whimper from both of them at the loss of contact. They just stared at each other, flushed and wide-eyed, breathing heavily.

Harry spoke first, in a shaky voice breathless with wonder. "That was amazing, Severus. I don't believe I've ever felt anything like that." Severus just nodded dumbly, then rose and left as Harry found the strength to climb out of the tub and get dressed. Glancing at the clock, he realized he didn't have time to curl up on the couch with some tea, but it didn't bother him. He had found something much more relaxing. Perhaps he could get Severus to agree to kissing him at night until he fell asleep.

Grinning at the thought, Harry bounced after Severus into the hallway. Remus and Draco met them there. Remus sniffed the air and grinned knowingly, and Draco smirked at them. "It's about time you guys admitted some things, you know." Harry just rolled his eyes and shoved Draco playfully. In retaliation, the blonde shoved him back, knocking him right into Severus, who was unprepared for the sudden attack and fell, bringing Harry with him. They lay in a heap on the floor, working on untangling arms and legs while Draco teased his godfather about being so clumsy.

Harry's good mood lasted until they reached the apparition point. Harry, of course, could apparate already, even though he was still underage, but Draco couldn't, so they'd be taking a portkey. Harry was nervous, but he knew that the others would end up wherever he did, and they were all excellent duelists, so he should be okay. It didn't stop the nervousness, but the knowledge gave him enough courage to grab hold of the portkey. A familiar tug behind his navel and they were gone.

They ended up in the same booth Harry had been in during fifth year, and he shuddered involuntarily with the memories. Remus wrapped his arms around his young charge in silent support, and Harry smiled gratefully up at him. "Welcome to the Ministry. Please state your name and business." Harry replied. "Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Draco, no last name. We are here for the trial of Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mr. Dudley Dursley, and Mrs. Petunia Dursley."

Four badges clinked out of the machine and the voice spoke again. "Authorized clearance. Please hand in your wands to be checked and logged at the end of the atrium. Thank you, and have a nice day."

With that, the booth opened up on the other side and they filed out into the Ministry building. Handing their wands in to be checked over, they waited impatiently. The man checking the wands looked doubtfully up at Severus and Harry growled, "Not a word, not one word." The Ministry worker looked at the teenage boy and nodded nervously, handing them back their wands wordlessly.

Filing into Courtroom Twenty Seven, they found their seats up front and waited quietly for the Dursleys to be brought in. Harry noticed the people staring at him and heard the whispers of speculation flying around the room. Glancing around quickly, Harry was relieved to note that there were no reporters in the room. No beetles either. Heheheh.

Finally, the doors opened and the Dursleys were brought in. Harry shuddered in sudden fear as Vernon looked right at him, a pleased look on his face. Oh, God. Had they already won the case? Is that why nobody was telling him anything? Was he going to be sent back there, this time to be killed for sure, either by his Muggle uncle or more Death Eaters?

Harry felt the panic attack coming and didn't know how to stop it. Suddenly, a soothing warmth stole into his mind, calming him. Looking wide- eyed at Severus, he smiled at the other man's almost imperceptible nod. His mate was helping him stay calm already. He knew now with certainty that he'd get through this all right. Even if Vernon had been winning before today, there was no way they were going to win after his testament. And even if these people were complete idiots and freed the Dursleys, Harry wouldn't have to go back, at least not alone. After all, it's not like they could separate him from his three bonded, now could they? Hahaha. Take that, Vernon.

The trial was quickly brought to order and both Severus and Harry were called to the stand. The judge watched carefully as Severus tested the Veritaserum for quality and purity before allowing the bailiff to place three drops on Harry's tongue. As Harry felt his mind short-circuit, he was aware of Severus' hands on his wrist, checking his pulse. The older wizard also checked that his breathing was regular and that his eyes were properly dilated before nodding and stepping back, allowing the questioning to begin.

At first, it was the basic questions, about his name, parents, birthday, what year he was in at Hogwarts. Then they started getting more personal, asking about when was the first time he could remember being struck by the Dursleys, about the neglect and starvation, the emotional abuse, leading up through the years until the past summer, where he had very nearly died as a direct result of his uncle's decision and still hadn't recovered fully.

In his seat, Vernon Dursley was fuming, but Harry couldn't find it in him to care. He realized that part of it was due to the Veritaserum, which made everything fuzzy and detached from himself. Severus was also helping through their bond, and both Remus and Draco were sending their own mental encouragement, keeping Harry strong.

Suddenly, a question rang out from the room. "Why have you changed so much physically?" There were cries of outrage at this, and all three of his bonded looked furious, but Harry could do nothing but answer the question. However, he had been aware of the whispers that had traveled through the room before the trial and was ready for this.

"My powers are increasing, and with them, my appearance is changing to match them. My body has had to adjust to the demands placed on it by my magic. My hair I allowed to grow out. My body has matured to better contain my magic, since I was not healthy enough to control it. My eyes changed simply to show the outside world that my magic was growing."

All of that was true, strictly speaking. He had left his hair long after his first transformation instead of cutting it. His body had indeed been weaker before his transformation, and the healthier his body was, the easier it was for him to control his magic without draining himself. And his eyes changed to let his bonded know that his power was growing and that he needed to be grounded, and soon.

The judge stared at him for a few seconds before turning a glare out into the crowd. "The next one who speaks out loud like that will be removed from here, and Mr. Potter will permitted to press charges should he desire to do so." Turning to Harry, her voice softened as she asked him, "Since there is no longer any evidence of the attack itself, would you mind if we displayed some of your memories for the court to see?"

Harry, still under the Veritaserum, replied candidly, "Yes, I mind, but I will allow you to display my memories if it will keep me from ever having to go back to the Dursleys." The judge blinked in surprise, then nodded, gesturing for Severus to come forward. Apparently she had noticed how protective he was of his young charge. She watched as the Potions Master delivered the antidote to Harry, who blinked at looked up at him, a wordless conversation occurring between them.

After a few seconds, Harry smiled and nodded, relaxing his body into the seat and holding on to Severus' hand. The judge understood without him having to explain. He'd let her show his memories, but only if he could have the physical support he needed while she did so. With this in mind, she gestured for Remus and Draco to come forward. They did so eagerly, and soon they all stood with Harry, who leaned into their touch and closed his eyes, relaxing even further.

The judge also noticed, with no small amount of satisfaction, that Vernon Dursley had turned his glare to the table top, apparently afraid of facing off against these three wizards who were obviously very protective of Harry.

Whispering to him that she was going to begin whenever he was ready, she waited for his nod before casting the spell, displaying his memories in the air in a three dimensional view. She turned to Harry and said, "Whenever you are ready, you may guide the memories and show the ones you want to. Sometimes I may ask you to go back or forward in time, but for the most part, it's in your control. Understood?"

Harry nodded and graced her with a small, appreciative smile that made her heart crack. This poor boy had been through so much, and he was still so polite and honest, not bitter and full of hate as she had thought he'd be. Turning back to the display, she watched in horror as Harry Potter's home life was laid out before her eyes. Hearing about it was one thing, but actually seeing it was another.

An hour later, she called the images off, turning to Harry with a solemn face. "Thank you, Harry. You may go now. This court is adjourned. Please come back at ten tomorrow morning for the final judgment." With that, she dismissed them. As she left, she noticed that not a single jury member had dry eyes. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold out either.

As they left, Harry turned to his three guardians and smiled up at them innocently. They stared at him, shocked. After what he had just been through, after being forced to relive so many horrible memories, he could still smile so beatifically at them? He was made of sterner stuff than he ever gave them credit for. They were strong, but he was the one who held them together, and they all appreciated it. After all, they now had a family. As diverse and odd as it was, they still had a family, and they wouldn't trade it for the world.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Potential Ally**

The next morning, Harry and his friends all piled into the courtroom to hear the jury's verdict. Ron and Hermione had been excused from their morning classes to attend and offer their support. Harry was a nervous wreck, despite the constant reassurances from his bonded. Only his connection to Severus helped him keep some semblance of calm.

Sitting in the courtroom, he waited with baited breath as the jury and judges filed into the room and were seated. The Dursleys were then brought in, and once they were seated, the judge stood and turned to the jury. "Have you reached a verdict?" she asked. The head juror nodded and stood. "We have, Your Honor."

Turning to Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia, she asked them to stand. Once they were up, Harry noticed that Vernon looked particularly smug, and the bottom of his stomach dropped out. That couldn't be a good thing. His eyes widening in realization, he snapped his head back to the jury as they declared Vernon guilty and sentenced him to six months in a muggle prison, then they moved onto Harry.

"Once Vernon Dursley has been released from prison, he will once again have custody of Mr. Harry James Potter. Until then, he is under the care of Mrs. Petunia Dursley and Mr. Dudley Dursley, and will continue to live with them when school is not in session. Dismissed."

Silence reigned in the room as Vernon was taken away by a couple of Aurors and the judge and jury filed out. Then it exploded, loud cries of outrage shouted out at the virtually non-existent sentence. Harry heard none of it. He had to go back to them, and this time, they'd be sure to kill him.

Harry wasn't even aware of the strong arms supporting him as the blackness won and he lost consciousness.

BREAK 

When Harry woke again, it was to the sound of a muted argument. Wondering what it was about, and why he was in bed, Harry tried to remember what had happened prior to his blacking out. Slowly, the fog in his mind cleared and he remembered the trial, the sentence, and the implications of it. Oh, shit, no! He couldn't go back there. Not now, not when he was so close to being rid of them forever. But now he was trapped. He couldn't go forward, and he sure as hell couldn't go back.

But how the hell did Vernon get off so easily? And his aunt and cousin hadn't even been convicted of anything, although they, too, had taken part in the emotional and verbal abuse. Harry didn't know if they had known about Vernon's attempt to have him killed by Death Eaters, but still…the judge and jury had seemed to be very much against the Dursleys. So what the hell had happened?

Harry let out a small whimper, which immediately caught Remus' attention, and he hurried into the room. Moving to Harry's side, he reached down and wrapped him into a hug. "It's going to be all right, Harry. We'll figure out what happened, and we'll fix it." Harry grabbed hold of the werewolf's robes and burrowed his face into the warm chest next to him, finally letting the tears come, sobbing uncontrollably.

When he finally grew aware of his surroundings again, he realized that there were too many arms around him for only Remus. Severus and Draco were there as well, holding on to him tightly and murmuring soothing words over and over again to him, hoping he'd hear them. "It's going to be all right, Harry. We won't let anything happen to you. We're bonded now, and we can't be separated. Where you go now, so do we."

Harry's eyes widened. That was right! Because of the bond, he couldn't be left alone without any of them nearby for three months in the summer, but if he had to go back to the Dursleys, then they had to come with him. He wouldn't be alone. Not now, not ever.

Sighing, Harry tried to pull away from them, but they just clung to him tighter, refusing to let go. He gave a small, embarrassed laugh. "Guys, I'm okay, really. I just wasn't thinking clearly, that's all. I forgot that I wouldn't be alone ever again." That had apparently been the wrong thing to say, because all three men just clung to him even tighter, so much so that he had trouble breathing.

"C'mon, you three. It's okay. I'm going to be okay, I promise. I'm sorry for scaring you, I really am. I didn't mean to act like such a prat. I was just caught off-guard, that's all. I'm sorry." It was Draco who chuckled first this time, slowly easing off of Harry until he was sitting on the bed next to him. The two older men followed his lead, with Remus on his other side and Severus in front of him.

Draco shook his head. "Now I know something's wrong. You just apologized twice in the span of about three sentences. I've never seen you do that before." Harry grinned at him and shrugged. "You've never seen me with 'Mione when she goes into lecture mode because of something stupid Ron or I have done."

Draco's eyes widened, and he blurted without thinking, "Hermione can make you do that? What kind of woman is she?"

Harry grinned and watched as Draco's face flushed when he realized what he had just said. Oops. Stretching, Harry turned to Remus. "I heard you all talking with Professor Dumbledore. What was that about?" Remus just explained that they were going to try and figure out what had happened at the trial, and why Vernon had gotten off so easily. Harry just nodded and yawned, at which time Remus pounced on him and ordered him to bed, despite the teenager's protests that he wasn't tired.

Of course, being a werewolf, Remus easily pinned Harry down and tucked him in, grinning. But Harry could feel the protectiveness practically radiating off of the man, and realized that it was near the next full moon, so all emotions were amplified.

Before he drifted off to sleep, he was aware of Severus and Remus talking quietly, then of someone climbing into the bed with him. Hmm...he smelled of fur and the forest. It must be Remus. Wondering vaguely where Severus was going, he let sleep claim him.

_**Dream Sequence**_

_Harry found himself in the rectangle chamber from his last vision and groaned to himself. Great, just great. First the trial, and now this. His life was just full of misfortune, and he swore Bad Luck followed him around like a little lost puppy._

Sighing, he figured he might as well focus on what was going on. Turning towards the throne, he saw Voldemort sitting regally as some unmasked figures crawled forward and kissed the hem of his robes before shifting backwards.

He laughed in delight, then muttered 'Finite Incantatem', and the figures jerked their heads up. Harry gasped in shock. It was the judge and jurors. Voldemort had placed them under the Imperious. Oh, shit, this couldn't be good.

Concentrating back on the scene in front of him, he listened in despair as the Dark Lord spoke. "You all did very well. I'm impressed. Poor little Harry Potter is going back to his relatives. You just made his worst dream come true. And with my deal with the Dursleys, he won't survive the first week there." Harry growled. So that was it. Vernon had sold him out to Voldemort and his Death Eaters in exchange for what? A lighter sentence? Money? Just the prospect of being rid of him forever?

The judge choked out, "You bastard! He's only a child, a small, abused child. What the hell did he ever do to you!"

_There were so many ways the Dark Lord could answer this, but he spoke the simplest one, the one that Harry sometimes regretted more than anything. "He lived."_

With that, he raised his wand and uttered the words of death, "Avada Kedavra." Apparently, he had decided that they had outlived their usefulness and would be no good for torture. As a handful of Death Eaters entered the room and removed the dead bodies, another masked figure came up to the Dark Lord and prostrated himself before him, kissing the hem of his robes before shifting back onto his knees, keeping his head respectfully bowed.

"Ah, Lucius. Good, good. So glad you could make it," Voldemort hissed. "We seem to have a bit of a dilemma. Severus has told me that Draco is bound to the same Jachyra he is, but none of the children have informed me of a Jachyra in the school. They have, however, given me some other information. It seems that both the Black Snake and the Silver Dragon are often seen around our famous Harry Potter, and that a werewolf sometimes joins them. What do you make of this, Lucius?"

Malfoy bowed his head in respect as he replied, "I am not sure, my Lord. Is it possible that somehow the Potter brat and the Jachyra are related?" 

_Voldemort grinned. "My thoughts, exactly, Lucius. My thoughts exactly. I want you to track down any books that might have information on Jachyras. I want to know what's going on, and then I will punish those who dare to lie to me."_

Lucius Malfoy shivered at his statement and replied, "Of course, my Lord. I will get started immediately." Voldemort nodded and dismissed him, and Lucius left.

Over in the shadows, Harry frowned. Normally, after the main meeting was over, the dream vision ended and he woke up. Was there something else he was supposed to see? Glancing at the Dark Lord, he decided that there was nothing more to be gained from watching him, so instead he turned and drifted silently after Lucius Malfoy.

Once the elder Malfoy left the building, he frowned and sighed, "Draco, son. What have you gotten yourself into? And how am I supposed to get you out of it?"

Harry froze in shock, then smiled. Of course! Lucius Malfoy loved Draco, his only son and heir. He just didn't know how to show it. Hmmm...maybe this wasn't such a lost cause after all.

_**End Dream Sequence**_

Harry woke up and smiled softly as his vision faded, then bolted upright in bed as he remembered everything that had happened. Well, he tried to bolt upright in bed, but found himself pinned down. He couldn't move. Harry shivered, trying to control his breathing, but rapidly losing the battle to stay calm. He had too many memories, not his own, of watching others as they were tied down, helpless to defend themselves against the human monsters that hurt them, as Harry felt an echo of their pain.

Harry panicked, crying out and reaching instinctively for his Severus, who would make the badness go away. He knew dimly that he was acting irrationally, but he couldn't seem to stop himself, no matter how much he wanted to. He didn't even notice it when the weight that had been pinning him down removed itself and someone started calling his name. He just repeated the same thing over and over, "Sev'rus, help me, please! Make them go away! I don't want to see any more. Sev'rus!"

The bed shifted as Remus hurriedly left and came back moments later with a frazzled looking Severus, who had already been on his way from the labs to Harry's room. Gathering the boy into his arms, he rocked him gently, cooing at him. Slowly, the boy calmed and looked up at Severus with wide violet eyes. Those eyes then turned to Remus, and he was caught, breathless, by the unnamed fear in them. The poor boy was terrified, yet it was obvious that he wasn't sure exactly why he was so afraid when he felt he shouldn't be.

Remus looked at Severus and spoke softly. "I'll just go now, all right?" Severus shook his head and looked up at the werewolf. "No, Remus, go get Draco, then come back. Harry needs to know that we're not going to abandon him, no matter what. He needs to lose some of his fear if we're ever going to get anywhere with him."

Remus just nodded in understanding and went to fetch Draco. While he was gone, Harry fell back asleep, still being rocked in Severus' arms. When the other two came in, they crawled into the bed and snuggled with Harry. Draco at his front with Remus behind him, and Severus behind Harry. Quickly, they all dropped into sleep, comforted by the presence of their family.

**BREAK**

The next morning, Harry was the first to wake and he stretched languidly, warm and comfortable. Opening his eyes, he noticed that his entire family was there with him, and had apparently spent the night. Smiling, he got up and went to take a shower. When he was done, he stepped out of the bathroom to the smell of sausage and bacon and eggs. Apparently, Severus had decided to cook breakfast rather than ask the House Elves to supply something.

Remus smiled when he saw his godson, waist-length hair wet and curling around his thin face, framing his large violet eyes to full advantage. He beckoned Harry onto the couch, facing sideways, then pulled out a comb and brush and started on Harry's hair. Harry stiffened at first, then relaxed as he realized what was happening. It felt good, he thought, and tilted his head back, closing his eyes and enjoying the experience of having somebody else actually play with his hair.

Moaning with pleasure, Harry knew that if Severus wanted to get any further than kissing, this might be a good place to start. Apparently, having somebody play with his hair made him melt into a boneless pile of skin.

Behind him, Remus chuckled. "It looks like we've found a new way to relax you, Harry. I should tell Severus, but I think I like it as our little secret, hmm? I'll come do this every morning if we have time, if you'd like."

Harry just moaned appreciatively and smiled. "That would be nice, Moony."

Breakfast was ready by the time Remus was done with his hair, and they all sat down to eat. Harry bit his lip as he debated with himself, then sighed. "I really hate to ruin our family bonding, guys, but I have something that I need to tell you all, and probably the Headmaster, as well." The others sobered up quickly, and Severus moved to the fireplace and fire called Albus, who told him that he'd be down immediately. Sure enough, he stepped out of the fireplace as soon as the last syllable had left his mouth.

Harry explained to them all what he had seen and heard in the dream, not leaving anything out, including Lucius Malfoy's words. When he was done, he took in everyone's expressions. Remus and Severus looked shocked. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily, but his expression was sober. Draco was pale and a worried frown was evident in his expression.

Dumbledore turned to Severus. "How likely is it that we can get him to change his loyalties, Severus?"

The raven-haired man shook his head. "Not likely. He's too involved with the Dark Lord now to back out. However, we may be able to get him to let some things slide if it will protect his son. He has always been fond of his son, even if he doesn't show it, and I have no doubt he wants to protect his only heir. He is, after all, a Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I've been disowned, remember? I'm no longer a Malfoy because I refused the Dark Mark. Lucius has no reason to protect me."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more brightly than ever as he turned to Draco. "Ah, but see, you haven't been disowned, at least not officially. According to official Ministry paperwork, you're still a Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened almost comically at the news and he blinked. "You mean that?" The old wizard just nodded in reply. Harry grinned at his unofficially adopted brother, truly happy for him as he saw the other boy's joy.

"Well," he said, gaining everyone's attention, "I guess we ought to start figuring out how we're going to get Lucius to help us, shouldn't we?"


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Thirty: Towards the Detriment of Others  
**  
Harry Potter hated his life. That's all there was to it. The demands placed on him by both Severus and Remus in the classroom left him with little spare time. What time he did have was spent completing homework, or visiting with Ron and Hermione, or with Draco.

Voldemort was more active than ever now, since he had discovered that Morkeleb and Harry Potter were the same being. It had taken Harry three nights of witnessing the Dark Lord's torture of innocent Muggles before he realized what was going on.

They knew that Voldemort was aware of the bond he shared with Harry, and apparently he had also realized that high emotions, such as rage, sometimes allowed Harry inside his mind, where he could gain information that even his Inner Circle didn't have access to.

He was using the torture to keep Harry from discovering any of his plans. Which was really bad, as it could only mean one thing; Voldemort was up to something big, probably something that involved the talisman Amarth had helped create, and which they still had no concrete information on.

Apparently, it didn't matter whether it was Jachyra or were-Jachyra blood, and that worried everybody. What was it going to do, and how much of an advantage would it give the Dark Forces?

The worst part of his life, according to Harry, were his relationships, or lack thereof, with the other members of his makeshift family. He trusted Draco a great deal now, but it was difficult to erase several years of blatant animosity, even with their bond pushing them together. There were six years of cruel rivalry between the two boys, and while Harry knew that Draco was doing his best to make things right between them, something kept holding him back.

Harry had a completely different problem with Remus. Harry trusted the werewolf to not hurt him, but he sometimes doubted the older man's love for him. Did Remus just care for him because he was the son of James and Lily Potter, and the only member of the younger generation on the original Marauders? Harry knew that he shouldn't doubt the man and should just accept that he cared, no matter what the reasons, but he couldn't dispel the questions that plagued him, no matter how hard he tried.

His stagnant relationship with Severus bothered him the most, though. Harry enjoyed kisses, and they did that quiet often, but nothing more. Harry couldn't bear to have his movement restricted in any way, not even through something as simple as holding his bloodmate's hand. Every time Severus tried to take their cuddling and kissing sessions a little forward, Harry would cringe and flinch away, huddling in on himself, and Severus would stop. Something about being that vulnerable in front of somebody else troubled him, regardless of who that person was.

This frustrated Harry more than anything. He trusted Severus with his life and knew that the older man would never hurt him intentionally, but his reactions were instinctive and nearly impossible to restrain. After so many years of having nobody but the Weasleys and Hermione to care for him, and being told how worthless he was the rest of the time, Harry reacted badly to all forms of touch. It was all he could do to stay put when Hermione hugged him. He just wasn't used to people showing him that they cared.

He knew it frustrated Severus as well. He'd seem to be doing better and getting more comfortable around other people, and then something would happen and he'd revert back to a frightened child, often without any apparent cause. Harry remembered Severus' promise, that they'd move at his pace, and that not even Dumbledore would be able to force this.

Unfortunately, that didn't help Harry at all. He loved Severus, and he wanted the older man to make love to him, to show him how good and pleasurable it could be. He wanted desperately for Severus to show him a new way to demonstrate their love for one another, a more intimate way of being close to each other. He wanted it so badly, he nearly cried with the ache it created within him, but his own stupid body continuously betrayed him and made him feel all the more wretched.

So, yeah, Harry Potter hated his life. And it was about to get much worse.

Today was the day of the full moon, and Harry was in trouble. Of course, so was Severus. Since Voldemort knew that Harry was indeed a were-Jachyra, it was likely that he knew, or at least suspected, that Severus was a spy for the Light, in which case they'd be walking into a death trap. The only other explanation would be if Severus hadn't realized that Morkeleb was Harry Potter, that he had been deceived by both Dumbledore and Potter, but that was nearly impossible to believe.

In any case, it no longer mattered. They would not be answering Voldemort's summons again now that their deaths were assured.

Harry knew full well that he now had a new burden, and a responsibility. If he was fully grounded, his power would increase a hundredfold, as well as his hold on his emotions and his skill in other areas, such as Occlumency, which he still hadn't mastered. With his grounding, he should have enough power to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all.

If only he had a little more time, he might be able to convince Severus to complete the process and ignore his flinching. Perhaps he could persuade the man to utilize a safety word in case he got too frightened or uncomfortable. Unfortunately, this meant that he had to get Voldemort to back off with the torture, and that translated into getting the Dark Bastard to trust them again.

Now, how to buy more time? A week should be enough, hopefully. Harry didn't think he could pull off more than that, though. Harry's eyes lit up as he remembered an earlier vision, where Lucius had shown genuine concern for this only son. Perhaps they could use him to buy more time.

Unleashing his Slytherin side, the Boy-Who-Lived became the Boy-Who- Schemed, and he smiled, relishing in the feeling of freedom that came with plotting ways to save himself and those he cared about, ways which may or may not be to the detriment of others' health and sanity—in this case, the elder Malfoy's.

Finally satisfied with his plan, Harry pulled out a quill and some parchment, very mindful of the nearness of the full moon. He wrote out a quick note to Lucius Malfoy.

_ Mr. Malfoy,_

I guess that you know by now of our supposed defection to the  
Light side. By our, I mean, of course, Severus Snape and  
myself. I would have rather sent this to Lord Voldemort  
directly, but I fear he has been greatly angered because of us.

I wish only to remind him that not only has Severus proven his  
loyalty and usefulness to the Dark Lord numerous times, but that  
I, as Morkeleb, am Honor Bound to him. As such, my loyalty  
belongs to our Lord and I must do as he bids of me, provided it  
will not cause any form of harm to my bonded.

Speaking of protecting my bonded, Severus and I will not be at  
tonight's meeting. We are aware of the Lord's fury, and do not  
wish to walk into a death trap without first having a chance to  
explain ourselves. In addition, should our Lord target Severus,  
I would be forced to protect him, no matter what the cost.

Not to mention that Dumbledore shall be watching me closely  
tonight since I will be forced to shift, and I have no loyalty  
to him, so he does not trust me, and with good reason.

_In reassurance, I spoke to Draco today, and he has agreed to  
join Voldemort with the benefit of my protection._

Please, sir, if you are able, hand deliver this letter to our  
Lord. If he sees fit to forgive us, we will come when next he  
summons us.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Wasting no time, Harry rolled up the parchment carefully and placed several charms over it so that it wouldn't make sense to any but its intended recipients, Lucius and Voldemort. Harry had deliberately inserted phrases such as "Lord Voldemort", "our Lord", and "The Dark Lord" to make his letter all the more convincing, and to show his 'loyalty' to Voldemort as Morkeleb.

He had also been honest about being Honor Bound to Voldemort. Morkeleb was indeed bound to him, his loyalty to the Dark Lord surpassed only by this loyalty to his bonded.

He took the letter up to the owlery and instructed Hedwig to bring to Lucius Malfoy. He was using his own owl because she was very easily recognizable and hopefully her presence would peak Malfoy's curiosity.

Satisfied, he treaded back down to the dungeons, debating when to make his proposal to Severus. He decided on a nice, hot bath first, since Severus was at a staff meeting and wouldn't be back for another few hours. Of course, by the time Severus returned to the dungeons, he'd have already shifted. Remus would be leaving the staff meeting early to join him in his rooms. They had both agreed that Severus should not be left along tonight when the Dark Lord summoned him.

Moaning in pleasure as he sank into the soothing warmth, Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. He knew that shifting would be painful, so he was going to relax his muscles as much as possible beforehand. He sighed, drifting into a hazy world of fog and half-images.

Unfortunately for Harry, he stayed in the hot bath for too long, and he jerked upright in the tub, feeling the pull of the moon. At that moment, Remus burst into the living room, crying out, "Harry!" The raven-haired teen answered in a scream of pain as his body mutilated and reformed itself.

Losing the use of his arms as bone snapped and melted and regrew, his head fell beneath the water, and he was unable to force himself back up. He briefly tried holding his breath, but that attempt was immediately aborted as searing heat fired through him and he screamed again, choking on the water that surrounded him.

Just when he though he would surely drown in this bathtub, strong jaws clamed around the back of his neck and the werewolf lifted him out of the tub, setting him carefully on the ground and stepping back, giving him room to finish transforming.

A few minutes later, Amarth rose shakily to his feet, coughing. When he had regained his equilibrium, Amarth turned to Moony and nuzzled him, thanking his playmate for saving him. The canine just nipped at him lightly and wagged his tail, telling him not to worry and that he loved him and would protect him whenever he could. Amarth growled lightly in startled thanks.

Moony had apparently decided that his friend was all right, because he trotted back out to the living room and sprawled lazily in front of the fire. Amarth padded after him, laying his head on Moony's shoulder and tucking his body tightly against the wolf's.

They lay companionably for a while, basking in the fire's warmth, until Amarth raised his head, dainty ears pricked forward. A few moments later, Severus walked into the room. Upon seeing Amarth, he smiled and spoke softly, "Hello, Amarth. Why aren't you out running with the werewolf? Not that I'm complaining, of course," he continued hastily, reassuring his mate, who now approached him, butting his massive head against Severus' hand, demanding to be pet.

His human obliged him, scratching behind his ears and causing Amarth to literally purr from the sensation, closing his eyes in appreciation. Severus chuckled lightly and continued petting him, greeting Moony as well, who just growled lightly back in acknowledgment. Severus was still skittish around the werewolf, and probably always would be, but he'd endure it for Harry.

Severus moved into the bathroom to shower and change into sleepwear. When he came back out, Amarth was nowhere to be found, but Moony stood there, wagging his tail and giving a very doggy smile, one that showed all his teeth. Once he had Severus' attention, he turned and moved into the bedroom. Severus followed, but stopped in the doorway.

There, lying in the middle of his bed, was Amarth, curled up under the covers and watching him, an invitation apparent in his eyes. As the Potions Master watched, the silver werewolf leapt up onto the bed and curled up at Amarth's back, burying his muzzled into Amarth's long mane of hair.

Amarth looked at the motionless man pointedly, obviously telling him to stop dawdling and get in bed. Moving on automatic, Severus obeyed, crawling into the bed in front of Amarth. Once he was settled, Amarth nestled up beside him, surrounding Severus with his silky warmth. The dark wizard found this to be a wonderful sensation and snuggled into Amarth's side.

He was just about to drop off to sleep when the Dark Mark started burning. Bolting upright in bed, Severus cursed. Amarth must have felt it too because he immediately pinned Severus back down to the bed and pressed his head against the Mark that marred Severus' left forearm. The pain ceased immediately, and Severus relaxed, watching Amarth for any signs of discomfort. If he was in any pain, he certainly didn't show it.

Sighing, Severus remained still, with Amarth's head still pressed up against his arm, and he quickly dropped off to sleep. He'd worry about Voldemort tomorrow, when he'd no longer be sharing in this companionship with Harry.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Thirty One: Progress**

Harry Potter woke up abruptly and stretched his senses to try and figure out what had disturbed him. He was curled up on his side under the covers of Severus' bed, naked. He remembered shifting in the bathtub the previous night and prayed fervently that Remus would never tell Severus about last night's near drowning.

Speaking of which, Remus was nowhere to be found, and Harry became aware of the strong arms wrapped around his waist and the warm body stretched along his back in a long line of heat. It appeared that they had switched positions after Harry had returned to human form.

Harry smiled to himself. It felt good to held this way, as if Severus was protecting him even in slumber. It made Harry feel safe and loved, and he decided impulsively to thank Severus with a pleasant wake up call.

Ignoring his uneasiness and the small screaming voice in the back of his mind telling him that he was doing something stupid, he wriggled in Severus' arms until he was facing him, careful not to wake him. Sitting up slightly, Harry lightly ran just the tips of his fingers down Severus' clad chest to the hem of his sleepwear.

Inching his way back up Severus' body, this time touching the skin, he leaned down and began raining kisses down on his mate, light fluttering kisses that could barely be felt, teasing the senses. The pads of his fingers brushed against Severus' nipples, and the man shuddered at the contact, still asleep.

Grinning, Harry finally reached his goal and kissed Severus on the lips, slipping his tongue inside to explore when the other wizard gasped in pleasant surprise, apparently awake now. Pulling back and removing his hands from Severus' body, Harry smiled down at him, enjoying the small whimper that resulted from the loss of contact as Severus tried to glare up at him and failed.

Severus stared at him, searching for something. Apparently satisfied that Harry was all right and sane, he relaxed into the bed and smiled. "That was a wonderful way to start my day, Harry. Thank you." Harry answered with another kiss, which quickly turned more heated.

Tentatively, Severus brought one hand up to lightly caress Harry's cheek. When the boy gave no reaction except to open his eyes and gaze at Severus curiously, he bought up his other hand to capture Harry's face. The emerald-eyed teen just broke contact and smiled angelically at him before diving in for another kiss.

Severus waited patiently for some signal from Harry, occasionally stroking his thumb across Harry's cheek. Soon enough, Harry pressed closer to him and once again slid his hands hesitantly under Severus' nightshirt. Severus mirrored him, his hands coming to rest lightly on the teenager's hips.

As Harry slowly dragged his fingers up Severus' ribs to his chest, Severus mirrored him. Harry licked his lips nervously. He wasn't sure he could do this anymore, but he also knew that he didn't have the time to be skittish. He had one week, at the most, to ground himself before all hell broke loose.

Some of his inner turmoil must have shown in his face - Severus had always said he was too expressive for his own good - because Severus removed his hands and sighed lightly, starting to climb out of the bed.

Not giving himself time to think, Harry grabbed hold of Severus' arm, whispering, "Stay." Severus slowly sat back down and Harry tugged on his nightshirt until the man removed it. Once that was done, Harry pressed him back into the bed so that he was lying down on his back.

Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, Harry mapped out Severus' torso, learning and memorizing the other man's erogenous spots for later utilization, exploring the scars that were scattered across the man's chest. He pressed Severus' hands to the bed, silently ordering him to keep them there. Severus lay still and silent beneath him, except for the occasional gasp or moan of appreciation, which Harry ignored in favor of exploring the skin beneath his hands.

Severus allowed Harry full control of the situation, for which he was grateful. He knew that he often infuriated the easily irritable man, but he could no longer imagine mating with anyone else. Severus was his, no one else's, and he cared about Harry. That was all that mattered now.

Finally, reluctantly, Harry pulled back from Severus and slid out of bed, very aware of the intense onyx gaze that tracked his every move as he got dressed and began brushing his hair out. He was surprised when nimble, slender fingers plucked the brush and comb out of his hands and began brushing his hair, gently removing the tangles from it. Glancing in the mirror, Harry noted that Severus had not yet gotten dressed.

Severus met his curious gaze in the mirror and shrugged. "I need a shower. Unlike you, I didn't get a long bath last night. There's no point in my getting dressed if I'm just going to undress again in the bathroom."

Harry nodded. It made sense to him, although he suspected that Severus had an ulterior motive for remaining undressed. He was probably testing him, seeing if he'd freak out on him. His suspicion showed in the narrowing of his eyes, and Severus smiled sheepishly. "Yes, there are other reasons, but I'm not telling you right now. Maybe later."

The raven-haired teenager just rolled his eyes. He knew how this worked. "Maybe later" translated into "much, much later, or maybe never, if I can get away with it." Deciding to play along for the moment, Harry nodded again and smiled at Severus, who gave him a small smile in return.

When he was done with Harry's hair, Severus walked into the bathroom for his shower. Harry watched him walk away appreciatively, noticing the man's firm arse and long, slender legs. Severus moved with an almost dance-like grace when he wasn't busy stalking and making his robes swirl dramatically to frighten students.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus opened the bathroom door, a warm cloud of steam and moisture surrounding him. He was still mostly naked, and Harry took in his pale, lithe form, covered in water droplets from the shower that dripped down his chest to disappear in the towel around wrapped around the older man's hips. Harry had the sudden urge to lick and kiss the moisture off of Severus, but he restrained himself, watching as Severus dressed.

When he was done, Severus turned to Harry and they both left for the Great Hall together. When they arrived, they found Remus and Draco already there. Harry looked up at Remus in consternation, noticing that the man still looked pale and tired from last night's transformation. He sighed. He'd just have to heal him after breakfast, before he started teaching for the day.

Sitting at his usual seat beside Draco and across from Ron and Hermione, breakfast passed swiftly. Harry could feel Severus' gaze on him the whole time, but it was Hermione who finally commented on it. "Harry, why is Professor Snape looking at you like that? Like he's trying to figure you out?"

Harry sighed. "You know about the grounding, right?" Hermione nodded and both Ron and Draco stopped their friendly bantering to listen. "Well, I initiated things this morning, and I think he's wondering if I'm going to…regress…again. Or else he thinks I just might be insane. I'm not sure."

Ron grinned and Draco chuckled. "You're trying to tell me that you initiated contact with him, and he thinks you've gone mental? I don't know, mate, I might just agree with him," Ron said, eyes gleaming with suppressed laughter.

Harry just leveled a mock glare at him and pouted, "Hey! That's not very nice, you know."

Ron just snorted and turned his attention back to breakfast. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Remus rise and leave the Great Hall and he followed him out, calling his name once he was in the hallway. Catching up to Remus, he walked with him to the man's office, where he sent his healing magic into the man, giving him back his strength and health. His godfather smiled at him in gratitude, and Harry just shrugged. "Consider it a thank you for last night, and this morning."

When Remus just raised his eyebrows, Harry flushed and continued, "I mean, for leaving this morning before I woke up. It might have been a bit...awkward, with you in the bed next to me this morning." What he really meant was that if Harry had found himself pressed between two men, one of which was naked, he would have frozen, unsure of himself again, and then nothing would have been accomplished. He was grateful that Remus had left them alone this morning.

The Defense professor just smiled at him. "It wasn't a problem, Harry. I had to make sure Draco was all right anyhow. He got left out last night."

Harry nodded and looked up at Remus. "You really care for Draco, don't you, Moony?"

Remus nodded as he replied, "Yes, Harry. I care for him, much in the same way I care for you. You are both like sons to me. The difference is that I can help him where I can't help you. You have Severus. While Draco also has his godfather, he needs someone else, someone who can pay attention to just him, and Severus has been too busy with you to have much time for Draco."

Harry nodded, feeling a bit guilty. He knew it was true. Severus had been neglecting Draco ever since they had become bonded, although it was not intentional. Smiling up at his godfather, Harry murmured, "It's all right, though. I'm just glad that you're there for him, Remus. You're right, he needs someone, and I think you can provide that someone."

Remus ruffled Harry's hair and sent him on his way to the dungeons. After all, he still had work to do, and things to learn. Oh, joy. Sighing, Harry trudged down to the dungeons, although he couldn't really bring himself to be upset about it. After all, his Severus was down there and was going to teach him, and he just couldn't be upset about that.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Hope**

Two days had passed since Harry had sent out his letter, and he was getting nervous. He only had another five days to put his plan into action and take out Voldemort once and for all, unless Voldemort took his bait. Unbeknownst to his professors, with the possible exception of Albus Dumbledore, he had spent a great deal of time in the library, searching for something that could defeat the Dark Lord.

Unfortunately, Voldemort was immune to most of it. Harry had only found one possibility that had a fairly large chance of success, and it would be a coup de grace as well, should he manage to accomplish it before dying himself.

Of course, the spell would take up most of his life-force energy, and if he was severely weakened before he was able to cast it, the spell would kill him even as it destroyed Voldemort. It was a chance Harry was willing to take, if it would keep more people from dying and bring peace back to the wizarding world.

Harry sighed. He also still had no clue what the damn Talisman was or what it did, and he needed to know. Otherwise, he'd be in a great deal of trouble, going into battle ignorant of what he was up against. He hoped that when he received a reply from either Lucius or the Dark Lord, he'd find out what the Talisman did and what it was, or at least get some hints.

Glancing up half-heartedly from the breakfast table when the owls came in with the morning delivery, he was startled to see the Malfoy's eagle owl descending at the Gryffindor table to land in front of him. Draco, sitting next to him, glanced at Harry, clearly startled. Harry quickly untied the letter and removed the parcel from the owl's leg and it flew off disdainfully, not bothering to accept any of the food on the table. Heh. Definitely a Malfoy bird. Bloody aristocrats.

Noticing Draco staring at him, he quickly placed the letter in his bag and opened the mind-link to talk to Draco. **It's all right, Draco. I'll explain later, all right?**

Draco looked at him suspiciously but nodded. Glancing across the table, Harry noticed Ron and Hermione staring at him with odd looks on their faces. He just raised an eyebrow, and no one missed how much that gesture resembled their potions professor.

Blinking, Harry turned and looked questioningly at Draco. **What's up with them?**

Draco smirked and answered back, **_\Malfoy owls have charms on them so that only certain people can see them other than, of course, the Malfoys\ _**Harry just nodded, then grinned sheepishly at his two friends as he realized that he was having a conversation in his head with Draco, but giving physical signs of what he was saying, like nodding and raising his eyebrow. Oops. He'd have to work on that a bit. It wouldn't do for somebody...not on their side...to wonder if he could use mental communication with other people.

Draco just shrugged and turned back to his breakfast. Harry tried to do the same. Feeling eyes on him, he glanced up at the Head Table and noticed that both Remus and Severus were watching him, concern evident on their faces. Harry was puzzled before remembering that Severus was Draco's godfather and so could probably see the bird, and Remus had a good sense of smell, being a werewolf, and had probably noticed the scent of the bird, even if he couldn't see it.

Sighing to himself, he opened the mind-link once again and told both older wizards that he'd explain later, after classes. They were as skeptical as Draco had been, but they reluctantly dropped the issue, knowing that if they pushed, Harry would just clam up and not tell them a single damn thing. Harry smirked to himself – finally, his bullheadedness had proved good for something.

He left the Great Hall early and headed down to his rooms. He wanted to read the letter before breakfast ended, because he knew that the others would pounce on him immediately after classes, and he needed to know what he would be telling them. Dropping the parcel n the bed and opening the letter nervously, he licked his lips as he read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

I must confess that I was rather startled to see your owl arrive  
shortly before one of my appointments the other day. My  
curiosity peaked, I read your letter and was highly surprised at  
what I found contained therein.

I would have never presumed to believe that you'd hold anything  
other than hatred towards the man responsible for your parents'  
deaths, and subsequently, indirectly responsible for your  
godfather's untimely demise as well.

To hear that you were Honor Bound to the Dark Lord was news  
indeed, and information that could land you in a great deal of  
trouble should it manage to get out to the general public.

Alas, I digress. The Dark Lord has expressed an interest in  
you, as Morkeleb and as a powerful potential ally. He wishes to  
assure you that he is not unduly angry at your deception, as he  
agrees that had he known it was you from the beginning, he would  
have killed you rather than attempt to appropriate your loyalty.

The Dark Lord was pleased to hear of your progress with my son,  
and if you can bring him within the month, he will forgive your  
past transgressions, as well as those of faithful Severus.

Our Lord sends you a welcoming gift as well, although it is,  
unfortunately, a bit late, although that might not be completely  
true. He will explain further when next you two meet.

For now, he sends his regards to you and your bonded and would  
enjoy your company this Friday, after classes. If you agree,  
have my son and Severus floo you to Malfoy Manor, and we will  
greet you there.

Until then, I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors, and I  
thank you for bringing my son to see reason where I could not.

Sincerely,  
L. Malfoy"  
  
Gift? What Gift? Harry wondered idly, and was reminded when something jabbed into his side and he noticed the parcel that the eagle owl had been carrying. Curious, he opened the box and peered inside, gasping at what he saw. Scabbers was inside the box, alive but stunned, since he was still breathing.

Harry breathed out in a sudden rush of air. He was holding Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form, still alive. He was holding Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed his parents to Voldemort and framed Sirius Black for the murder of himself and several Muggles. Peter Pettigrew, who had used his own flesh and Harry's blood to bring back the Dark Lord. This pathetic rat had caused him so much misery, and now here he was, stunned and in the hands of the Boy Who Lived.

Harry frowned. What had it said in the letter about the gift being late? "Although that might not be completely true." What could it mean? Did that mean that Sirius wasn't really dead, or that there was a way to bring him back from behind the Veil? Harry had to know. Of course, Voldemort undoubtedly knew this already and was using it to lure him in. Dammit! Now he had to alter his plans slightly.

Let's see...he couldn't give Draco over to Voldemort, first of all. Perhaps they could say that he agreed to getting the Mark, but would prefer to wait until school ended, because Dumbledore was planning on checking all the students for the Dark Mark this year. He was certain that the Headmaster would cooperate with him if he explained the problem. Secondly, he had to know what the Talisman did, and how to get around it. He also had to know if there was a way to retrieve Sirius from beyond the Veil. Finally, Harry Potter had to destroy Lord Voldemort once and for all.

Harry rolled his eyes. This was typical of his life. One problem after the next, parading before him in an unending line. And then, after all that was over, he had to return to the Dursleys and deal with seeing them again on a daily basis for an entire summer…or at least until his eighteenth birthday. Fuck. Life just wasn't going his way. Of course, it never had, so Harry supposed there was no reason for it to start now.

Harry felt anger welling up inside of him and knew he had to do something, and soon, or else he was going to end up killing the rat himself. That would be unfortunate, though, since a living Peter Pettigrew might be the key to Sirius' innocence, even though his godfather was already dead. And if there was a way to bring the man back…

Harry let his thoughts trail off, refusing to allow himself to hope. If he didn't hope, then he couldn't be hurt when his suspicions were proved wrong.

Calling out for Draco, he stilled himself, withdrawing inside his mind and meditating, calming himself down until his friend could arrive. Draco came bursting into the room, Severus, Remus, and Dumbledore hot on his heels. Apparently, Harry's message had sounded most urgent, and Draco thought it best to snag the adults on the way down.

Harry didn't say anything, but instead held up the box containing Pettigrew and spoke quietly, in a monotone voice. "It's a gift. He's finally been caught, although most of his memories have probably been obliviated so that he won't give up any of the Dark Lord's secrets. Apparently, Voldemort had no more need of him, so he sent him to me, along with his regards."

Dumbledore quickly took the box from Harry and peered inside, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw the stunned rat animagus. Staring up at Harry, he asked softly, "Harry? Why is Voldemort sending you one of his most valuable Death Eaters?"

Harry shrugged, and then replied, "You are aware that I am Honor Bound to him as a Jachyra. He realized this, and has apparently decided that I would make a much better ally than an enemy. I think he's trying to recruit me."

Staring Dumbledore in the eyes, he said bluntly, "I have no intention of joining him, ever, so don't even ask." The Headmaster just nodded before turning and heading for the door, the box and Pettigrew held firmly in his hands.

When he reached the door, he stopped, "I will see that your classes are taken care of, since it's only the younger years today. You, Draco, are excused from classes for today. I will inform your professors. I see you four have a lot to discuss, so I will leave you to it." With a nod, he exited the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Three faces turned to him expectantly, apparently wanting answers immediately, rather than later. Harry, still expressionless, gestured idly to the letter that lay crumpled on his bed. Draco picked it up and read it wordlessly, his eyes widening at some parts and narrowing in others. Still silent, he handed it to Severus so that he and Remus could read the letter. Looking at Harry, he didn't say a word, but the other boy understood.

Waving his hand in a seemingly listless gesture, another piece of parchment and a book appeared in front of him. The book was opened to a particular page, but Harry handed Draco the parchment first. Taking it, Draco quickly comprehended what he was reading. It was a copy of Harry's original letter to his father.

When he was done reading that, he looked at the book, his face pale. Reading the passage, he turned white as a sheet. "Harry, you can't be serious. There has to be some other way."

Harry just shook his head, replying, "There isn't, Draco. I looked, but I found nothing else that has a greater chance of success than this spell. I just have to find out what the Talisman does before I perform the spell, in case it might interfere with it."

Now Severus and Remus were concerned, having just finished reading Harry's letter to Lucius. Pulling the book towards them, they read the passage and they both paled. "Harry," choked out Remus, "you can't be serious. Please tell me you're not going to try this," he pleaded with his godson. Harry just shrugged and didn't reply.

Severus looked at Harry. "That's why you've been initiating things lately. You want to ground yourself so that you have enough power to pull this off and still have some life force left."

Harry nodded, staring up at his mate mournfully. "That's true, Sev. I didn't mean to use you like this, ever, but I'm running out of time. He's getting more powerful every day, and I have no doubt that this Talisman, whatever it is, has only served to increase his power once again. I have to ground myself if I'm to have any chance at survival."

He looked at all three men sadly and lowered his voice as he spoke the rest, so that the others had to strain to hear him. "I promised you all that I wouldn't leave you, and I don't want to break that promise if there's a way to avoid doing so. Nothing else would destroy Voldemort quite as effectively as this spell will, but to pull it off, I need to be grounded."

"Before, I may have been able to pull it off and still have leftover energy if I could have shifted into Jachyra form and used the energy from the curses of the Death Eaters, but with being Honor Bound to Voldemort, that is no longer an option, so I must ground myself, and within the next four days."

Silence descended over the room after that, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care. He wondered idly if he was still in a bit of shock, but found that he didn't care about that, either.

Severus was the first to move, reaching for Harry and pulling him to his chest, murmuring softly in his ear, "It's all right, Harry. Go ahead and let it all out." That snapped Harry out of his daze, and everything came crashing down at once. Letting out a sob, Harry began crying, truly crying.

He was scared of so many things, and hopeful for so many more. What if he wasn't the one? What if he couldn't defeat Voldemort? What if his bonded were hurt and he couldn't save them? Was it really possible to bring Sirius from beyond the Veil? If so, was he strong enough to pull it off alone, without needing Voldemort's aid? Would his deceit work? And most of all, would he be able to defeat Voldemort and still keep his life?

Harry let these thoughts run through his head, searching desperately for answers. As he came up blank for each and every one, his frustration and fear grew, and he found himself clinging tighter to Severus. He couldn't help it, he cried out in anguish, the sound loud in the otherwise silent room. Remus hugged him from behind and Draco from the side, mutely offering their support, and he allowed himself to be comforted and to believe that maybe, just maybe, where he couldn't pull through, others could.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Branded**

Severus and Harry, as Amarth, found themselves in Malfoy Manor on Friday evening after classes. They had decided against bringing Draco, which was just as well. Dumbledore, after hearing what had happened, had begun to keep a close eye on Draco. Harry was still not a master at Occlumency, although he was rapidly improving, so this way it could be assured that he did not let anything slip. After all, the Headmaster was keeping a close eye on him, and there was no way they'd be able to bring him along with them.

They hadn't brought Remus, either, because apparently Voldemort still did not know about him, for which Harry was grateful. They still had an extra card up their sleeve should they need it, and Remus was safe at Hogwarts should the Dark Lord discover that he, too, was bound to Harry.

As they waited in the foyer for Lucius Malfoy to arrive, Harry thought back to the past few days. Well, actually, he thought back to the past few nights. He and Severus had made a great deal of progress, and Harry allowed his bloodmate to touch him intimately now, without twisting away. They had gone slow, but steadily, very aware of the self-imposed time constraint placed on their mating and grounding.

Harry was hoping to have everything done with tonight, tomorrow at the latest. First, though, he had to see what the Talisman was for. He had a bad feeling about it, and just knew that it would involve him somehow.

At that moment, Lucius chose to walk in to the foyer, interrupting his ruminations. The elder Malfoy just looked pointedly at both Amarth and Severus, and the raven-haired wizard shrugged. "Dumbledore is keeping a close eye on him, aware that he's bonded to Morkeleb. He still believes that Draco is firmly on the side of the light, and so would not let us bring him to a meeting with our Lord, fearing for the boy's life."

Lucius just nodded, his face a smooth mask of superior arrogance, before turning curtly on his heels and leading his two visitors into the living room. There, in a lavish chair in front of the fireplace sat Voldemort, watching them through narrowed eyes. Morkeleb bowed his head as Severus knelt in front of the Dark Lord and kissed the hem of his robes, standing straight only when Voldemort gestured for them to do so.

Voldemort smiled, "I am truly pleased with you two. I must admit, though, that you angered me greatly with your deceit. Normally, I would punish you most severely for your treachery, but our friend Morkeleb will not allow it, and I cannot punish him because he would simply absorb the curses and turn them into raw energy, rendering them virtually useless."

"Also, you have both redeemed yourselves. Severus has bonded with Morkeleb, earning his trust and obedience. You have both promised me that the Malfoy heir will be joining my ranks within the month. Young Potter has given his Jachyra blood for my Talisman, which I will allow you to witness the purpose of today. That is a rather entertaining thought, don't you think?" he went off on a tangent. "Harry Potter gave his blood to me once to resurrect my body, and now he has given his blood again, as Morkeleb."

Amarth really didn't like the sound of that, but there was nothing he could do. He needed to know what the Talisman did. Voldemort suddenly looked at him. "Morkeleb, shift back into human form. I want to see you as Harry Potter, my newest ally." Amarth bowed his head and did as commanded, shifting back into his human form. It took all of his willpower and courage to avoid fidgeting in the face of the Dark Lord's visibly appreciative gaze and the wizard took in his altered appearance.

"I am impressed. I take it that you have at least blood bonded with your Mate?" Harry nodded mutely, not saying anything. Voldemort smiled in return and rose, gesturing for Harry to follow him. "Come along, Potter. I assume that you want to see the Talisman, and to know what it does?"

Harry took a moment to search for verbal traps. Finding none, he steeled himself and murmured submissively, "Yes, my Lord." Nothing more, nothing less. He did not wish to seem too eager, but there was nothing to be gained from attempting to lie to the Dark Lord about this.

Severus made to follow them, but stopped abruptly as a shield went up, separating him from Harry. Harry looked back at him, alarmed, but Voldemort just waved his hand negligently. "Do not worry, Potter. I have no intention of harming him. He will be able to witness the use of the Talisman as well, but I do not want him interfering. That is all. I would not harm one of your bonded when there is nothing to gain from it."

Harry noted that he spoke the truth, or at least part of it, because suddenly the wall behind Severus held a large window that appeared to look down into another room. Harry assumed that the room he could see through the window was where they were headed.

Sure enough, they soon entered a stone room down in the dungeons of the mansion. Harry licked his lips nervously before following the Dark Lord inside. Once there, his eyes were immediately drawn to the center of the room, where the Talisman hung in midair.

Intensely curious, and receiving no indication of what he should do from Voldemort, Harry moved towards the Talisman, taking a closer look at it. What he saw made him catch his breath. The Talisman was an exact replica of Godric Gryffindor's sword, with one obvious exception. Two serpents wound ecstatically around the blade, twining up its sides. The entire pendant was made of beautiful, pure silver that glittered and shone brightly in the dim light of the dungeon room. The serpents had emerald eyes, and as Harry watched, they moved, hissing at him.

_Ah, sssso you are the man-child who gave usss life and helped thiss man by giving your blood to him willingly._

Harry just nodded, startled by the movement, and replied, **I am indeed the one who did sso, although I think that I am sssoon going to regret having done it.** The two serpents just gave a small hissing shrug before stilling around Gryffindor's sword once again.

"Fascinating, isn't it? Beautiful as well," Voldemort commented from behind him, making him jump. Dammit! He had forgotten, for the brief moment spent talking to the snakes on the pendant, that the Dark Lord was in the room with him. And since he could speak parseltongue, he also knew what had been said. Oh, well, at least it wasn't anything important, that would get others hurt.

Harry attempted to turn around to face Voldemort, but found that he couldn't make his body obey his mental commands. Oh, shit! Now he was in trouble. Snake Face chuckled behind him, and Harry barely suppressed a shiver at the pure malice in the sound.

"Can't move, can we, Potter? Oh, no, we can't. This Talisman was linked specifically to your magical signature. I needed all the ingredients from magical creatures because only they could override your natural defenses. You are aware that when I mark one of my followers, they have to be willing, correct?" Voldemort asked.

Not giving Harry a chance to respond, should he be inclined to do so, he continued. "Well, I have found a way around that, and that is this Talisman. However, it only works on one person, so I would waste far too much time and energy creating a mass number of them. Instead, I decided to simply bind you to me. A Dark Mark of your very own, so to speak."

Harry felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. He wanted desperately to be sick, but he couldn't move. He was helpless, listening to Voldemort's plans for him. "Of course, you giving me your blood, albeit in Jachyra form, helped me a great deal. I was truly pleased when I realized what you had done, you foolish boy. Now, it's time we stopped talking and got down to business. Shall we?" he offered genially, smiling at Harry as he circled around the boy, reaching for the medallion.

Harry struggled, but could not break the invisible bonds that held him. He tried shifting into Amarth, but found that to be a futile endeavor as well. Voldemort murmured a quick spell, and suddenly Harry's shirt was removed and he stopped struggling from sheer shock. What the hell was going on?

Voldemort took hold of the pendant and held it pressed to Harry's skin, right over his heart. At first, nothing happened, and Harry wondered if perhaps the were-Jachyra blood had rendered it ineffective. Then the pain hit him and he screamed, trying to jerk back from the burning pendant.

Whatever was holding him still refused to be broken and Harry cried and screamed in agony, stretching his muscles taut in an effort to break free. He felt bones snap and tendons tear, but it was only a dull ache compared to the all-encompassing pain he felt right this moment. He had died and gone to hell, and the pain was never going to end.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, and Harry's bonds released him, allowing him to topple to the floor. Glancing down at himself in trepidation, he saw the symbol of the Talisman burned into his flesh, right over his heart, the sword and serpents just as vibrant and colorful as they had been when it was still a pendant. The Talisman itself was nowhere to be seen.

Dimly, he heard someone crying his name and glanced up to see a blurry Severus rushing towards him, calling for him. He gave his mate a tremulous smile of reassurance before letting darkness claim him once again. He was branded now, and there was nothing to be done about it. Harry Potter was tainted with the Darkness forever, and he hated himself.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Thirty Four: Freedom**

When Harry opened his eyes, the first thing he was aware of was the smoky black eyes staring back at him. Blinking slowly, he glanced around the room, noticing that he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts - again. His bonded were all there as well, staring at him in concern. Groaning and placing a hand over his eyes, Harry asked, "What the bloody hell happened to me? I feel as if I've been placed under the Cruciatus while being pummeled by bludgers."

There was a small chuckle from somewhere off to his left, probably from Remus, but it was short-lived and an uncomfortable silence fell around the room. Harry uncovered his eyes and noticed that Remus and Draco were both staring at Severus expectantly, while the dark man was staring down at his hands where they lay in his lap.

Dumbledore spoke from behind him, startling all four wizards. "I would like to know that as well. Seeing the state that young Harry arrived in, I'm rather concerned. I saw no visible evidence of injury and no sign of the Cruciatus, but Severus here has not yet told me what happened at the meeting."

Harry looked at Severus searchingly. He knew how much the old man meant to his mate, but he hadn't spoken of what had happened. Severus locked eyes with him and Harry understood. He was waiting for Harry's permission and consciousness to tell anyone, because he didn't want to have to repeat it more than once.

Harry sighed and nodded slowly, giving permission to Severus to tell the story. Truthfully, he was curious as well about what had happened from an outsider's perspective. He remembered the helplessness that came with his inability to move, or to absorb the magic that held him, the searing agony as the Talisman was burned into his skin and soul, the overwhelming darkness that followed, and the dim voice - Severus', he now realized - that had called for him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Severus opened his mouth and began explaining, with the other four people listening attentively. "When we arrived there, the Dark Lord greeted us and had Harry shift into his human form. He spoke of the Talisman and asked if Harry was interested in seeing it, since he considered the boy to be a very powerful ally. Apparently, Morkeleb's Honor Bond to him was enough to assure him that the boy would not try and harm him as long as he remained unprovoked."

"Harry agreed, and they left the room. I was prevented from following by a powerful shield, but he opened a window in the wall so that I could look down into the dungeon room in Malfoy Manor that held the Talisman. A few moments later, Harry and the Dark Lord entered the room and I watched as Harry moved closer to the Talisman, then froze, just staring at it."

"At first I thought he was just trying to figure out what it did, but I quickly realized that something was wrong when the Dark Lord began circling him. Harry would have never allowed the Dark Lord to leave his sight if he could prevent it. I, however, was still unable to leave the room due to the shields, so I was trapped, watching helplessly as the Dark Lord spoke to Harry."

"Finally, he removed Harry's shirt and pulled out the Talisman. He placed it against Harry's skin and it started glowing. The shields went down, and I ran as fast as I could down to the dungeon room they were in. When I got there, Harry was screaming in so much pain, it made my blood run cold. As I watched, unable to move myself, due to additional shields in the room itself, I saw the Talisman literally disappear into Harry's body. Only after the process was complete did the spells holding me in place collapse so I could run to him."

"Where the Talisman had touched, Harry was marked, although it is very different from the Dark Mark. I am not entirely sure what it does," Severus summarized, gently pulling the sheet down to Harry's waist before tapping lightly on his chest, indicating for him to remove his shirt. Harry did so, and glanced down at his chest as he heard the others gasp around him.

He couldn't see the Mark very well from his position, so he summoned a mirror - wandlessly - and stared at himself. The Talisman stood out in bold relief over his heart. It was just as colorful as it had been on the pendant. Harry shuddered. He was Marked now, and nobody knew what it was supposed to do, other than that it wasn't like the Dark Mark that Voldemort's Death Eaters bore.

Suddenly, he felt a presence invading his mind. Fuck! So this is what the Mark did - or at least, it was one of the things. It made his mental barriers virtually non-existent, so that Voldemort could enter his mind at will. Dammit all!

Glancing casually around the room, Voldemort took in all the people there, cataloguing them in his mind as he pulled information out of Harry's. Let's see...Severus, the intimidating Potions Master who was now Harry's bonded and mate; the young Malfoy, silver-grey eyes, normally so arrogant, showing concern for his 'brother'; the werewolf, amber eyes narrowed as they watched Harry closely; and lastly, the old fool himself, Albus Dumbledore, his eyes still holding that damn twinkle.

It was Severus who first noticed that something was wrong, as he felt the ebb and flow of Harry's power. Something was going on with him. Reaching forward, Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. As the teenager turned to stare at him, he froze. Those eyes - they weren't Harry's eyes. They were still a vibrant shade of violet, but they lacked the sparkling warmth and life that was seemingly always present in the boy's gaze. These eyes reminded him eerily of his Dark Master.

Then, just as quickly as it had arrived, it was gone, and Harry slumped back in the bed, closing his eyes wearily. "Well, I know one thing. My mental barriers are now virtually useless against him. Fortunately, he was just testing today, not actually searching for information. If he actually looks for specific memories and knowledge, then we'll all be in over our heads."

The others nodded silently in agreement, horror dawning on their faces as they realized the implications of Harry's words. Remus would be discovered as another bonded. Harry's true intentions concerning Malfoy would be discovered, as well as his plan to defeat Voldemort. On top of that, Severus would be discovered as a spy, and they all had the feeling that the Dark Lord would not be so inclined to forgive him for that.

Harry sighed, "It's stronger than I am right now, but there's a chance I can force him out if..." he trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging, but everyone understood. If Harry was grounded, he might have enough power to force Voldemort out of his mind as well as destroy him. However, he no longer had any time, because the Dark Lord was unpredictable and could return at any moment to rifle through Harry's memories once again.

Dumbledore rose to his feet with a sigh. "You two may go back to your rooms, and you will be given privacy for this night. I am truly sorry that this happened in such a way," he murmured softly, staring at Harry, his eyes pleading. Harry nodded in understanding and offered him a tentative smile. In return, the Headmaster smiled back at him, his eyes regaining some of that sparkle, and motioned for the others to follow him, probably up to his office to discuss what was going to happen next, leaving Severus and Harry alone.

Wordlessly, Severus stood and helped Harry to his feet, letting the boy wrap his arms around his waist for balance. Slowly, they made their way out of the Infirmary and down to the dungeons. The two wizards passed no one on their way down, for which they were grateful. They'd have to remember to thank Albus later for the favor.

Once in their rooms, Harry bit his lip and stared at the floor, shifting nervously. He knew what he had to do, and he knew that it would most likely save the lives of all his bonded, and give him the key to saving the wizarding world, but he couldn't help it. Severus had been helping him greatly, and he no longer shied away from the man's touch, but still...Harry was scared.

Beside him, Severus cleared his throat, startling Harry. "Harry, if you want, you could control this, you know. I...I wouldn't mind," he stammered slightly, flushing and falling silent once again. Harry took a moment to comprehend what his bloodmate was saying, but then his eyes widened. Severus was offering to let Harry take him, rather than the other way around. He was offering Harry the control of their mating.

Smiling up at Severus, Harry murmured, "That won't work. For me to be grounded, you have to take me. However, I think we can manage to solve both dilemmas if you let me bottom on the top," he suggested hesitantly. Severus looked at him in surprise, then nodded, leaning down to initiate a kiss, which Harry eagerly returned, opening his mouth to invite Severus to come play.

Their mouths still connected, they sent hands roaming, hungry for the touch of their mate as they stumbled towards the bedroom. The Headmaster had assured them that they'd be undisturbed tonight, and they planned on taking advantage of it.

Slowly, careful not to startle Harry, Severus slid his warm hands across Harry's chest. He hadn't put his shirt back on since showing everyone the Talisman Mark. Harry just pressed tightly against him and ran his warm hands under Severus' shirt, giving it a gentle tug and letting Severus know in no uncertain terms that he was to remove it as well.

After Severus' shirt had been removed, the two men maneuvered backwards until Severus' legs hit the bed, and they collapsed upon it, with Harry on top, still lip-locked. Harry squirmed and hesitated only briefly as he felt Severus swell against his hip. There was no time, and Harry would be damned if he'd let Ole Snake-Face discover so much vital information.

Reaching down, Harry made short work of Severus' pants, followed by his own, and soon they were pressed skin to skin. Harry attacked Severus' chest, and the other man moaned with pleasure. Reaching haphazardly into the nightstand by Severus' bed, Harry found the lubricant and removed it, placing it in his mate's hand.

Severus quickly opened it and sent a finger questing. He very slowly and carefully prepared Harry, using a total of three fingers to do so. Only when he was sure that Harry was relaxed did he lubricate himself. Then he relaxed, letting Harry dictate what happened next.

Harry was well aware that Severus was ready for him and vice versa. Sitting up slowly, but leaning over so that his lips maintained contact with Severus', he sat on his mate, hissing in slight discomfort. However, Severus had been true to his word and held still, letting Harry move at his own pace. He had also kept his promise not to hurt Harry, and the teenager smiled brilliantly down at him once he was fully seated.

After that, low murmurs filled the room as the two wizards whispered endearments and sweet nonsense to each other. Harry was still a bit skittish, but every time he began falling into memories of his uncle, Severus would grasp his chin and force him to meet his eyes, which were full of tenderness and encouragement. Their love-making was slow and beautiful, and Harry knew then that his mate would never hurt him.

As they slowly reached towards climax, both wizards felt a nameless something building up within them. Crying out in pleasure and release, the power exploded outwards, shaking Hogwarts to its very foundation. It was raw, uncontrolled power, and it rolled throughout the school, being contained only by the powerful wards that surrounded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Shuddering, Harry rolled off of Severus and collapsed on the bed, not even having the energy to snuggle into him. Severus turned on his side and pulled Harry close, running long fingers through his hair and murmuring softly in his ear in a language that Harry felt he should know, but could not seem to recall at the moment.

Suddenly, he blinked, recognizing the language. Looking up at Severus with wide eyes, he hissed back **Severus, my mate, you do realize you're speaking parseltongue, do you not?**

Severus blinked down at him, startled. _What do you mean, Harry, love? I am speaking normally.  
_  
Harry just shook his head. **That's what I thought too when I first spoke Parseltongue. Ron and Hermione had to tell me that I was speaking snake, and that everyone thought I had been egging that snake on in second year.** Severus grimaced, remembering the rolling silence that had followed that particular episode. The uproar was ferocious and the tension almost palpable, as if it could be cut easily with a knife.

Harry blinked, then frowned, aware of Severus watching him curiously. Reaching inside his mind, he found the link that Voldemort had established and began stretching it, thinning it slowly so that he didn't alert the Dark Lord. Eventually, it was worn thin enough that it snapped, and Harry sighed in relief. Voldemort hadn't caught on, and now it was too late.

Sighing, he reached deep inside himself again, this time searching through his own magic for the link that tied the Talisman Mark to the Dark Lord. He found it quickly, a black stain against the silver, green, red, and gold strands that represented his magic. Finding it, he tried banishing it altogether, but found that it wasn't working.

Sighing, he concentrated on the Talisman Mark and tried to discover what it was supposed to do. He found connections that tied him to the Dark Lord, made him smell and feel like a leader where other Dark Creatures were concerned, kept him from hurting Voldemort, made him more aggressive than usual, and even one that fed his life-force to the Dark Tyrant, ensuring that he'd live as long as Harry did. Fuck. He had a lot of work to do.

Furrowing his brows in concentration, he focused on removing the magical connections created by the mark rather than the actual Mark itself. This time, it worked, and he felt the bond dissipating inside of him. Opening his eyes, he glanced down at his chest. The Talisman Mark was still there, but it no longer held any menace. It was more like a tattoo than anything.

Closing his eyes in weariness, his body damp with sweat and heavy with fatigue from the effort he had exerted, Harry Potter relaxed. He forced his eyes opened again when Severus gasped in pain, glancing over and noticing that the man was clutching his left forearm, where the Dark Mark was, pain showing brightly in his onyx eyes.

Harry let a growl trickle out of his lips and Severus locked eyes with him. "Howl for me, Harry," he whispered softly, and Harry understood. Quickly, he drew up his power and shifted into Amarth, maintaining eye contact with his mate the entire time. Once he was fully transformed, he threw back his head and howled, long and low, baying at the Dark Lord.

Sending his power out, the Jachyra reached down and closed his jaws firmly over Severus' forearm, careful not to bite. Reaching into himself for that coil of magic that was intended for this very purpose, Harry thrust the power into his mate like a sword, slicing through the Dark Mark and severing its connection with the Dark Lord.

This time, it was Severus who howled as he rode the power flowing through his body. The magical tidal wave that was coursing through him was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and it crashed through him, freeing him and cleansing his soul of the Dark Lord once and for all. The Dark Mark on his arm faded away before disappearing altogether, replaced instead with the mark of a Lightning Bolt, binding him as Harry's mate forever. He couldn't bring himself to be upset about it.

When the power slowed, finally dying, Severus went limp, collapsing back into his bed. His body was heavy and he felt the remains of a great pleasure coursing through him. He realized idly that he could now feel the ebb and flow of Harry's magic coursing through him, as well as his own, and he sighed in contentment.

Part one of their plan was now complete. Now they just had to get to Voldemort, although that might not be too difficult. After all, the man was bound to be furious and would most likely seek Harry out, saving everyone a great deal of hassle.

Severus just sighed as he drifted off to sleep, Harry held tightly in his arms, in human form once again. Removing the Dark Mark had sapped him of his strength and energy, but he'd recover quickly, in the matter of a few hours. For now, Severus slept peacefully, his dreams for once not plagued by nightmares and fires that danced merrily inside his soul, devouring him.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Research**

Harry woke up screaming and writhing as his head exploded in familiar agony, although it was so much more intense this time. The Talisman Mark over his heart burned like a hot iron brand, but Harry didn't have time to wonder how that was possible. Voldemort was furious, and letting Harry know it.

Incapable of handling the searing pain racking through his body, the Boy Who Lived reacted on instinct and shifted into his Jachyra form, where he was able to channel the pain into raw energy for later use.

It was only after he had shifted into Amarth that he realized that his bonded was also screaming, clutching his left forearm. Amarth wondered briefly how the hell Voldemort could reach Severus when the Dark Mark was gone. It should have severed the connection, dammit!

Shivering from the aftermath of the pain, even as he absorbed and converted it, Amarth nudged his muzzle against Severus' forearm. His mate calmed almost immediately, clouded eyes full of residual pain opening to stare at him. Neither of them spoke as they waited tensely for the Dark Lord to back down.

Finally, Amarth felt the influx of energy stop and released Severus' arm. Hopping off the bed, Amarth shifted back to human form, leaving the bedroom and heading for the bathroom to get some healing and pain potions, his mind working furiously. How the hell had Voldemort reached Severus with the Dark Mark gone? And for that matter, why had the Talisman Mark burned?

Harry thought nothing of the pain in his scar, as it was a rather common occurrence, but the Talisman Mark was new. What had he missed? Whatever it was, it was something important, obviously.

Frowning, he grabbed the necessary potions and walked back into the bedroom, handing them to a grateful Severus. Sighing, he crawled back into the bed and snuggled up to his mate, trying to go back to sleep. He'd talk to Dumbledore in the morning.

Moments later, his eyes flew back open as he heard giggling, followed by a teasing, "Awww" coming from a corner of the room. Propping himself up, his glared at his other bonded, who were standing at the bedroom door, letting a low growl trickle through his lips. Remus and Draco just looked amused at his reaction, moving forward and settling on the bed.

"You grounded all right?' asked Remus, concern for his godson showing in his amber eyes. Harry nodded and leaned into Severus, smiling reassuringly at the werewolf, who relaxed and returned the smile. "Then would you care to explain why we both woke up convinced that something was wrong?"

Harry licked his lips nervously and replied, "I'm not entirely sure what happened. Voldemort shouldn't have been able to attack either of us through the Marks." He then went on to explain how he severed the connections with the Dark Lord and that Severus' Dark Mark had been completely erased.

Draco's eyes lit up with an idea. "I think I might know what's happening. C'mon!" he urged, tugging on Harry's arm.

Severus narrowed his eyes at his godson and demanded, "Where are we going, and can't it wait until morning?"

The blonde Slytherin just looked at Severus as if he was a complete idiot. "We're going to the library, and no, it can't wait. If it's what I think it is, we should go now. If it could wait, do you really think I'd be dragging you two out of bed at this godforsaken hour?" he asked impatiently, now tugging on his godfather's hand.

Harry growled at his brother and snarled, "Do you think you could at least leave so that we can get dressed first?" Draco blinked, then flushed and turned around, walking out the door and shutting it quietly behind him, followed by a snickering werewolf.

Harry grinned at his mate and lover, sliding out of bed and grabbing his clothes. He took his time dressing, making sure to give Severus a lovely show. With the gentle grounding that had occurred only hours before, all of his inhibitions and hesitancy had vanished.

Severus got dressed only after Harry had finished, and they left the bedroom. Remus and Draco were waiting for them in the living room, and all four left for the library. At least they didn't have to worry about being caught after curfew in a place they shouldn't be.

Once inside, Draco headed immediately for the Restricted section, pulling down a thin book with a faded blue cover. The title, 'Poisons and their Remedies' didn't serve to reassure any of them, and Harry let him know. His friend just rolled his eyes and opened the book, showing them the actual title of the book inside the cover - 'Rituals and Bondings'.

"You really didn't think we'd let just anyone see this book, did you?" Draco asked smugly. "We're Slytherins after all. Some of this knowledge we keep from others, even nosy witches like Hermione." Harry fell silent and Draco smirked.

Suddenly turning sober, Draco quickly flipped through the book until he found the passage he had been searching for. Skimming over it quickly, he nodded to himself and handed it over to Harry, who read it out loud.

_ "When two magic users bond, they create a link to each other's family.  
This link is all but impossible to break, although it can be done.  
See 'Destroying Unwanted Bonds'. Through this link, each family  
member from all both sides can contact the two bonded individuals."_

Harry paled as the implications struck. Oh, shit. They could be reached through Draco. It made sense. Harry was bonded to Draco and Voldemort, and he was also bonded to Severus. The Dark Lord had probably used Lucius Malfoy to reach Harry, and Harry had then automatically deflected some of his pain onto his mate, not taking time to think about what he was doing. Which, really, should have been impossible, unless it was taking into account that Harry couldn't have functioned under the full brunt of the attack well enough to stop the pain and get the potions.

Remus murmured, "Well, this was rather unexpected. Is that other book here as well? The one on destroying bonds?" Draco nodded and moved down the shelves silently, finally pulling out a worn black book and opening it to the index. Searching quickly, he tracked down the page he was looking for and opened it. Keeping his voice low, he read the passage.  
_  
"Bonds created between family members can only be destroyed when the head of the line is destroyed. In the case of a third party using the connection via a consensual magical connection, it is the third person who must be removed, and the connection must be terminated."_

Harry frowned. "So, Voldemort would be the third party, right?" When the others nodded, he continued his train of thought. "So, if we take out Voldemort, won't the connection be severed regardless?"

Draco shook his head. "No, the Dark Mark will not disappear with his death; he has made sure of it. You would have to destroy the Mark on my father's arm to permanently sever the connection."

Harry groaned and threw his arm over his eyes in a dramatic gesture of exasperation. "Why me? Why the hell did it have to be me? Like I don't have enough to worry about already." The words were spoken in an exaggeratedly whining tone so that his bonded knew that he was just playing, but he was answered anyhow.

"Because you're all we've got," shrugged Severus. And that was true.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Thirty Six: Intoxication**

Harry groaned, stretching his sore muscles and hoping that Voldemort would hurry up and challenge him already. After all, he had to know that Harry was very powerful now, and getting more powerful by the day.

Or at least, Harry thought wryly, getting more control over the power he had so that his magic could be used more effectively in battle. After the bonding, Severus and Remus had decided to start training Harry physically, teaching him hand-to-hand combat. They didn't hold back, either, hence the reason that Harry was doing his best to soothe sore and bruised muscles, as well as trying to retain what was left of his dignity.

Sitting next to him, Draco groaned as well, muttering under his breath about bloody werewolves and ruthless Death Eaters. Harry agreed whole-heartedly. The adults, once they had decided to do something, went all out to see that it was done as quickly and efficiently as possible. Harry and Draco had only been at it for a week, and already they had fallen into a routine.

They rose from bed at five in the morning and ran a few laps around the lake. Then they moved inside for a shower and breakfast before learning to fight with their bodies, courtesy of Remus. When Remus had class, Severus taught them weaponry. Every day for the past week, a time turner had been employed so that they could receive extra training in both hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. So far, they had learned to wield swords, daggers, throwing knives, staffs, and a bow and arrows.

That last one surprised them. What would they need archery for? When they asked, Severus told them that a bow and arrow were useful for long distance attacks, intended to pick off specified people. Harry frowned at this and asked why they couldn't just use Muggle guns. They would have the same effect, only death would be a bit more ensured. At this, Severus had paled and walked away, leaving behind two very confused boys. They hadn't asked again.

Severus walked up to them. "All right, boys. We're going to try something different today, all right?" The young wizards nodded quickly, eager to try anything that, hopefully, wouldn't result in them being covered in bruises and wincing in pain every time they moved.

Severus instructed Harry to shift into Amarth, which he did without question. Severus turned to Draco. "All right, Draco. I want you to try and take him out. Knock him unconscious or immobilize him, it doesn't matter." Draco looked at Amarth and then stared up at his godfather in horror. Severus just smiled grimly. "Amarth here is very strong. Even the Unforgivables don't greatly affect him. If you can knock him out of the picture, it will mean that your powers have increased significantly. We've taught you weaponry and physical combat, but you need to practice your magic as well."

Draco frowned. "What about Harry, then, sir?" he asked.

Severus just shook his head and gestured for them to begin, stating, "Harry will be next. For now, he's just working on defending himself and strengthening his already potent internalized defense system."

Draco nodded and turned back to Harry, throwing a series of stunning and weakening curses at him, which gradually grew stronger and closer to the Dark Arts. Apparently, this is what Severus had been looking for, because he nodded to himself from behind the shield that he had set up and that Amarth had so considerately reinforced and strengthened.

Draco was briefly distracted by the entrance of the last member of their makeshift family, and Amarth used the opportunity to rush him, bowling him over and landing on top of him, his tail lashing madly behind him in glee. Once he had gotten over his surprise, the Slytherin boy growled at him and hissed, "Obrigesco corpus."

Much to everyone's surprise, Harry's body stiffened where he sat on top of the other boy. He was still aware of what was going on, but he couldn't move. He was helpless. Before he had a chance to panic or hurt himself trying to break the curse while he couldn't think properly, he concentrated on calming himself down. Once he was settled and thinking straight again, he turned his mind to breaking the curse and made short work of it, his body going limp on top of Draco as he regained his capacity of movement.

Growling lowly, he rolled off of his bond-brother and shook himself, erasing the last remnants of dizziness that still plagued him. Looking up at Draco, he asked **What was that curse? And where did you learn it?**

Draco flushed when he noticed that Amarth had obviously opened the mind link between all of them, as he now had everyone's attention. "It was something that my father taught me. He told me that it would stop just about everything and was almost impossible to break, although it can be done by really powerful beings like Harry and Voldemort."

Amarth nodded and shifted back into human form, grinning at Draco and offering his hand. Draco took it and smiled; Harry had let him know that he didn't hold a grudge for that curse, even if it was considered to be a Dark Arts spell.

Harry grinned. "Is it my turn yet?" he asked sweetly, watching in glee as Draco paled. 'That's right', he thought wickedly, 'there's no chance of escape now. One serving of revenge, with a side of mischief, coming right up.' Remus apparently had much the same idea, because Harry could see the amusement dancing in his eyes. The last of the original Marauders, Remus' inner prankster was finally coming to the front.

As this thought ran through Harry's mind, he frowned. He was remembering Lucius' letter. Was it really possible to bring Sirius back from beyond the Veil in the Department of Mysteries? If so, how was he going to get that information now? Voldemort hated him, and knew full well that Severus was a traitor and Draco would not be joining him. Just the other night, Lucius had been tortured for failing to bring his son to Voldemort, and orders to kill all four of them, starting with Harry, were given to the Death Eaters.

Fortunately, none of them felt any particular need to leave Hogwarts' grounds, so they were safe. The Slytherins who had parents who were Death Eaters might try something, but they'd have to take out Harry first or risk getting themselves killed, and Harry was never in classes. Ron and Hermione were also protected by a teacher at all times, so that no one could try to use them to reach their best friend.

Well, they were also in danger of Voldemort using Lucius again to contact them. It had happened three more times since that first night. They were all rather surprised that he didn't torment them more, until Draco pointed out that the strength of the link was proportionate to the closeness of the family members involved. Even Draco had to admit that he wasn't all that close to his father. Therefore, it took Voldemort a good deal of power to wield the link like that, and he probably had better things to do...like plan Harry's demise and the reorganization of the wizarding world in Britain.

Severus shifted in the corner, distracting Harry from his thoughts, and both boys looked up at him, one eager and the other pleading. Severus answered his godson's plea and declared that Harry would be trying to knock him out of the picture while in human form, while curses were being shot back at him.

Once Remus and Draco were settled along the sides of the dungeon room, shields in place, the duel began. There was no formality to it, just two wizards trying desperately to take out their opponent before they were taken out themselves.

"Cachinnationis!"

"Abicio corpus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Obdormiscere!"

Back and forth the curses went, each more powerful than the last. Both wizards dashed and dodged and reflected the curses as best they could. It was a good forty-five minutes before Harry managed to grab hold of Severus' wand and end the duel.

Draco laughed. "Oh, that was rich, Harry! I don't believe I've ever seen anyone fight quite like that. I like it. If you cheat like that in the final battle, you'll be sure to win. Voldemort will never see it coming." Harry flushed, a look of mock indignation covering his face.

"That was perfectly fair! The only rules were no Unforgivables, and no maiming or killing, which I wouldn't have done anyway. The rules said nothing about my plan of attack." Draco conceded his point. It was the truth after all. There was nothing to say that Harry couldn't plunge a room in darkness and then use his enhanced senses to hit his opponent with a concentrated burst of power, slamming him into a wall, which just happened to be cushioned. It also never said that Harry couldn't turn his magic into a bunch of flowers, invading the room with their intoxicating scent to daze his opponent.

Speaking of intoxicating, Draco had a hard time muffling his laughter as Severus rose to his feet, swaying dangerously. Remus caught him as he stumbled, and Harry burst into giggles. When he had pitched the room into darkness, he had wordlessly summoned one of Severus' potions, one that was intended to disorient its victims for a short while. It wore off in about fifteen minutes. After all, the Dark Lord was often impatient when it came to torturing, and he wanted his victims to be aware when he started cursing them for his own amusement.

Deciding that he didn't want to hurt his mate, he had conjured up a bunch of rose petals from the air and fused them with the potion, throwing the whole concoction at Severus. When they touched the man, the potion entered his bloodstream through his skin, effectively making him rather intoxicated. It was by no means honorable, but it sure as hell was funny.

Apparently, Severus was one of those people who gained a sense of humor when they were drunk. He also got intoxicated very quickly. Right now he was clinging to Remus, his face buried in the other man's neck as he murmured to himself. Whatever he was saying obviously amused the werewolf, because he was chuckling and shaking his head in mock exasperation.

When Harry raised an eyebrow in inquiry, he shook his head and smiled, saying only that Severus didn't know what he was saying, and that he had obviously mixed up the two lycanthropes in the room. Harry took a moment to process this before his eyes widened and he lunged forward, taking Severus from Remus' grasp, flushing madly.

Severus accepted the change easily, closing his eyes and laying wet, open-mouthed kisses along Harry's jawbone and throat, murmuring terms of endearment, if they could be called that. Some of them were rather vulgar, and Harry vowed to himself to avoid getting Severus drunk in front of guests ever again, if this was how he acted. Merlin, this was awkward.

He was so busy focusing on Severus and trying to get him to move so that they could leave the training room and put him in bed, that he didn't even notice the owl waiting for them. Draco did, and he tried to remove the bit of rolled up parchment from the owl. The owl snapped at him, and the letter zapped him, forcing him to draw his hand back quickly, as if it had been burned.

Narrowing his eyes, Draco stared at what he could see, and paled. "Ummm...Harry?" Harry just grunted, not answering him. "I think you should come see this, Harry. It's for you."

Harry snapped back at him, "Can't you get it? I'm a bit busy right now, in case you hadn't noticed."

Draco just shook his head, not bothering to respond to Harry's impatient tone. "No, Harry, this can't wait, and I can't get it. It's from Voldemort." At this, both Harry's and Remus' heads snapped up and Harry nearly dropped his mate. Shit. Harry's challenge had been answered. Time was up.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Victory**

Growling low in his throat, Harry gently handed Severus over to Remus and went to retrieve the letter. The potion had begun to wear off by now and Severus was quickly sobering, looking around the room for his mate. When he saw Harry reaching for the letter tied to the owl's leg, he lurched forward, crying out, "Harry! No!" But he was too late. As soon as Harry touched the parchment, he felt a familiar tug behind his navel.

Dammit! You'd think he'd have learned after the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric. But no, he just _had_ to rush headlong into these things. Cursing at himself and his stupid Gryffindor bravery, he braced himself for a rough landing.

Once he was sure he had stopped moving, he opened his eyes and glared at the snake-man in front of him, his lips curling up into a silent snarl. "What do you want, Tom?" he asked, gaining a sense of grim satisfaction when Voldemort flinched upon hearing the name before glaring right back at him, maliciousness hatred radiating from crimson eyes.

"I would learn to respect your superiors, boy. After all, we're playing on my field now. Not only are we in my territory, but you're surrounded by Death Eaters outside this wall, there's no way for Dumbledore and your bonded to locate you, and you're bonded to me. You're breaking the Talisman Mark was rather impressive, but even you weren't able to sever the bond completely. It still remains as physical evidence that you were mine, even if only for a short time. I owned you, and now I will kill you."

Harry had used the time granted him by the Dark Lord's love for long-winded monologues, all of which had yet to strike fear into him, to expand his senses. He smiled to himself; Voldemort had been lying. There were indeed Death Eaters outside the room, but it was only the members of his Inner Circle. Perhaps he was afraid of losing again and being seen as weak by the common Death Munchers.

Harry snorted lightly at this thought, but it was enough to gain Voldemort's attention. The crimson-eyed menace ceased his glory-speech and glared at Harry in unbridled hatred. Snarling, he didn't even bother to begin a proper duel as he had done in the graveyard after the Triwizard Tournament. Swinging his wand up, he pointed it at Harry and cried, "Crucio!"

The pain hit Harry and he gasped, shifting automatically. He was beginning to form a plan and needed to buy some more time. At first, Voldemort hesitated, unsure of what was happening. When Amarth made no move to attack him, realization dawned and he laughed cruelly. "What's wrong, Potter? Or is it Morkeleb in that form? Find yourself fighting an unbreakable bond? That's just too bad, isn't it?" his voice oozed menace, but Harry ignored him.

This infuriated Voldemort and he started throwing curses and hexes at Harry, each one intended to be more painful than the last. Harry recognized some of them, which he absorbed, dodging the spells he didn't recognize. After all, as helpful as Voldemort's mindless rage was, he didn't want to be hit with something that would cost him his life. Even with his ability to absorb magic, the bond between them was likely to cause unexpected reactions, and he really didn't want to risk his life on those spells not being able to hurt him.

Finally, Amarth felt that he had enough of Voldemort's power, and he opened the mind-link with his bonded. He felt relief and concern, tinged with mild anger, coming through the bond. He didn't bother explaining what was going on, but let them see through his eyes for a few short moments. Voldemort had apparently not only realized that the curses weren't even slowing Amarth down, but had also remembered that he could take those spells and pain and convert them into raw energy, which he could then use in a burst of power.

As Voldemort debated his next move, Amarth watched the cold calculation in his eyes and knew that he didn't have much time. Surely the Dark Lord had read something that would defeat a Jachyra. Heck, even Draco had been able to freeze him where he stood, so he had no illusions concerning Voldemort.

Quickly, he shut the other two out, protecting them, and opened the mind-link with Severus to its full capacity. Immediately, he felt Severus' calm and power pouring into him, and he knew that the creature standing in front of him didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of winning. Grinning now, Amarth shifted until he was Harry again and started gathering power. This spell would take most of his strength, but now, with not only Severus' power, but the Dark Lord's as well, he should be able to do what he had to and escape without too much difficulty.

Voldemort, deciding that Harry was far more vulnerable in human form than as a Jachyra, threw the Killing Curse at him, but Harry dodged. He wasn't sure he was immune from the curse coming from this man. After all, the prophecy had said that only Voldemort could kill him, and vice versa. Harry decided not to try his luck any more than necessary.

Still dodging, throwing curses and hexes back at his opponent whenever he got a chance, Harry continued gathering power, concentrating on the spell he was about to perform.

Harry had decided a long time ago that he didn't want to become a murderer if he could at all avoid it, and he certainly didn't want to destroy anyone's soul, not even Voldemort's. Although, it was actually more selfish than that. Harry did not want to stain his hands with the blood of his enemy. Killing those Death Eaters had been more than enough, as far as he was concerned.

So he had followed Hermione's example and gone straight to the library, researching ways to destroy Voldemort without killing him. It had taken him several long weeks, but he had done it, and now he had enough power to accomplish it without losing his own life in the process.

Growling, he froze, allowing Voldemort to hit him with the next Cruciatus curse. Gritting his teeth and locking his knees in an effort to not crumple to the ground screaming, Harry stared directly at Voldemort as he uttered his spell.

"Abcido venificus animus!"

A brilliant light tore from Harry's body, forcing a scream out of him as he collapsed to the ground, weak from the amount of power that the spell had demanded from him. Fighting to regain his strength and drawing on the bond with his mate, Harry kept his eyes opened as the light barreled into Voldemort, knocking him back a couple of feet.

When it stopped, Voldemort stood there, unsure of what had just happened. Harry licked his lips nervously. If that hadn't worked, then he was dead. He had enough power for one last strong spell, but no more. And he still had to get out of here alive and in one piece.

Voldemort, once he had determined that nothing appeared to be wrong, laughed mockingly at Harry. "Oh, poor little Potter. Did the spell go wrong? Perhaps you forgot to stress one of the syllables, and weakened yourself instead of me. It serves you right, you little pest," he hissed menacingly, anger contorting his face for a brief moment before he regained control and smoothed his expression into one of mild satisfaction. "And now, you die, Potter. I do hope you got a chance to say your farewells."

Raising his wand, Voldemort cried out, "Avada Kedavra." Harry braced himself, waiting for the green sheet of light to come at him and rip his soul apart. When nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes, staring at the Dark Lord, who was in turn staring at his wand, a puzzled frown upon his face. Turning back to Harry, Voldemort aimed and hissed, "Crucio!" Again, nothing happened.

By this time, Harry was grinning. He had won, he knew it. He had drained away all of Voldemort's power, thus destroying Voldemort and leaving Tom Riddle, a muggle, in his place. Chuckling, Harry rose slowly to his feet and faced the weak man. "You spoke too soon, Tom. Now you're nothing but a muggle."

Voldemort looked at him, wide-eyed. He wasn't afraid yet, but Harry just figured that his predicament hadn't kicked in quite yet, so Harry figured he'd explain a bit better. "You're a half-blood, Riddle. Your father was a muggle and your mother a witch. As such, I was able to delete one half of your bloodlines. Now you have only your father's blood running through your veins. You're nothing more than one of the weak muggles you despise so much," Harry expounded.

Grinning madly now, Harry gestured with his hand and quickly stunned Voldemort. Walking over to him, Harry bound him up and threw him over his shoulder. Opening the link with Draco, Harry quickly found the link that connected him to his father and tugged on it, pulling Lucius Malfoy towards him.

When the elder Malfoy walked into the room, Harry was quick to stupefy him and shut the door, locking it with several complex charms. Moving over to the unconscious man, Harry set Voldemort down none too gently before enervating Lucius. When the blond aristocrat opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the Boy Who Lived staring down at him.

Scrambling to his feet, Lucius reached for his wand, only to find that it had been either dropped or taken. Looking at Potter's mock- innocent expression, he assumed that it was the latter. The Golden Boy just gestured to his right, where Lucius saw his Lord laying unconscious and bound.

His attention snapped quickly back to Potter as the boy started talking. "It's over, Mr. Malfoy. Voldemort has been defeated and Tom is no more than a mere muggle now. He will be taken to a muggle prison and possibly put on death row. I'm giving you a choice now. I can either do the same thing with you, drain away your magical power, or I can erase the Dark Mark from your arm and you can learn to be civil and get off your high horse, helping us to rebuild what this creep destroyed. It's your choice. Think carefully."

Harry was lying, but he hoped that Lucius didn't know that. The elder Malfoy was a pureblood, so draining out his magical bloodlines wouldn't work. He just hoped that Lucius didn't know this, and was betting that he didn't. After all, the spell and its limitations were very rarely known and only contained within two copies of the same book, one of which was at Hogwarts.

Lucius didn't even have to think. The Dark Lord had been defeated by this man-child. It was obvious now that the Light side was stronger at the moment. Besides, even though Lucius didn't show it, he cared for his son. If Draco was bonded to Harry, then Lucius was going to be with him, to make sure he came to no harm.

Silently, Lucius held out his left arm, offering the Dark Mark face up to Harry. Grinning, Harry shifted into Amarth and locked his jaws around the blond Slytherin. The man stiffened, but did not try to pull away. Gathering his remaining power, Harry thrust it like a sword through Lucius' arm, erasing the Dark Mark once and for all.

When he was done, he shifted back into human form and threw Riddle back over his shoulder. Walking towards the exit, he quickly paused, remembering something. Sending his thoughts questing, Harry used Severus' knowledge of Legilimency to sift through Tom's memories, quickly finding what he was looking for. He knew how to bring Sirius back now.

Satisfied, Harry walked out the door with Lucius in tow. They had some business to take care of.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Harry Potter belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Epilogue**

Harry sighed, staring at the train that would bring him back to the Dursleys, leaning back against Severus' firm chest. Even with Voldemort's defeat, the Ministry's judgment still stood and so Harry had to return to his relatives. Fortunately, Severus was coming with him now, and both Remus and Draco, and possibly Lucius, would be joining them in a week.

He grinned, thinking back to the past month. He had first brought Voldemort to Hogwarts, carrying him straight to the Great Hall, where all three of his bonded were waiting for him. Harry chuckled to himself at the reactions he had received upon dumping the greatest dark wizard since Grindewald on the stone floor of the Great Hall during dinnertime, still unconscious. Even Dumbledore's face visibly showed his shock, and grew even more surprised when he saw Lucius standing behind Harry at a respectful distance, his sleeves rolled up, showing that he no longer bore the Dark Mark.

Draco was the first to move, crying out as he ran to his father, who hugged him back tightly. It wasn't often that the elder Malfoy showed emotion, but this time he did, in front of all four Houses and Hogwarts' staff. Severus and Remus moved forward together, enveloping Harry in a three-way hug.

Finally, Dumbledore had stood and cleared his throat, asking for everyone's attention. He nodded to Madame Pomfrey, who moved forward cautiously and confirmed that the man was still alive. This brought a panicked reaction from the crowd, but Harry just laughed and introduced Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Muggle. This silenced everyone for several long moments before the room broke out in cheers. Quickly, Harry scooped up the unconscious man and broke for Dumbledore's office, intent on reaching _it_ before the student body reached _him_.

Once there, Dumbledore had called Minister Fudge and the Aurors. While they waited, Harry gave a brief, undetailed explanation of what had happened and what exactly he had done to Voldemort. When the Ministry officials arrived, the blustering Fudge among them, Harry told his story again, this time adding all the details. Fudge smirked, convinced he had him this time, and pointed out that the Dark Lord was not a Muggle, so it couldn't possibly be him.

Harry retorted that Voldemort had been a half-blood, and that he was now a muggle only because Harry had made him that way. He also told Fudge point-blank that the man was not going to be Minister for long once this information got out, as well as all the other information he had covered up, including the deaths of those involved in his trial against the Dursleys.

In a last ditch effort, Fudge made a crucial mistake and tried to have Harry Potter arrested. At this, both Dumbledore and Severus pointed out that he had absolutely no grounds on which to do so. After all, while Harry had gotten rid of Voldemort, he hadn't killed him, or even used Dark Magic at all. The Aurors realized this and hustled Fudge out of there before he could dig himself any deeper. The Senior Auror promised that the wizarding world would be informed of Voldemort's final defeat, and that they would compensate Harry for his sacrifices as best as they were able.

And now, Harry was headed back for the Dursleys. However, Severus could always hex them if they got out of control. Hell, he could do it himself, for that matter. Not only had both he and Severus been awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class, but Sirius had been exonerated posthumously and Harry was permitted to use magic outside of school. Not that he'd tell the Dursley's that…unless he had to, of course.

Harry grinned as he boarded the train and found an empty compartment for him and Severus to share. It was over. Finally, it was over. There were still random Death Eaters wandering around, having escaped the Aurors during the first round of arrests, but Harry wasn't worried about them. For now, he would just be content with what he had, and not worry about the future.


End file.
